WHERE IS MY BABY
by kimRyan2124
Summary: "Rawatlah anak kalian dengan baik, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"/"Lebih baik aku pumya anak yang gila dari pada aku punya anak laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Mau ditaruh dimana nama baik keluarga Kim jika sampai orang-orang tahu masalah besar ini!"YUNJAE/YOOSU/LITTLE CHANGMIN
1. Chapter 1

**WHERE IS MY BABY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Rawatlah anak kalian dengan baik, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"/"Lebih baik aku pumya anak yang gila dari pada aku punya anak laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Maru ditaruh dimana nama baik keluarga Kim jika sampai orang-orang tahu masalah besar ini!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Others

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi putih itu dengan kerasnya sehingga bekas tamparan tersebut terlihat membekas di pipi yang kini berwarna merah itu. sang pelaku penamparan penamparan terlihat amat sangat murka saat ini. Terlihat napasnya naik-turun tidak teratur dan wajah yang memerah padam. Tatapannya sangat menususk pada sosok yang saat ini tengah berlutut dihadapannya saat ini dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga ini." Ucapnya dingin dan menususk pada sosok tersebut.

"Mianhae appa." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya saat ini. Mulutnya sepertinya enggan untuk bicara pada sosok yang dipanggilnya appa tersebut.

"Menyukai sesama jenis sudah sangat menjijikan dalam keluarga ini, apalagi ditambah kau yang tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau hamil. Itu semakin membuatku jijik. Sudah cukup kau membuat malu keluarga ini ini dengan kelainan seksualmu itu, dan kini kau menambah dengan kehadiran anak haram yang ada di perutmu itu." cecar sang appa tanpa ada bantahan dari sosok yang masih berlutut itu.

"Gugurkan." Sontak sosok tersebut kini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tidak percaya sang ayah atas apa yang sudah didengarnya barusan.

"A-appa." Rasany tidak percaya jika ayahnyalah yang berkata seperti itu padanya

"Dengar Kim Jaejoong aku menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkan bayi yang ada di perutmu itu." sekali lagi sosok yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu hanya bisa menatap nanar pada sang ayah.

"Aku mohon appa jangan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya. Itu sama saja aku membunuh anakku sendiri." Mohon Jaejoong pada sang ayah yang saat ini terlihat sangat marah saat mendengar jika putra sulungnya saat ini tengah hamil. Sudah cukup dirinya dibuat malu dengan anaknya yang seorang gay. Dan kini amarahnya semakin memuncak saat anaknya sendiri mengatakan jika saat ini dirinya tengah mengandung. Orang tua mana yang tidak syock mendengarnya. Apalagi Jaejoong anaknya adalah seorang namja yang notabene hanya bisa menghamili bukan dihamili.

"Aku bilang gugurkan bayi itu sebelum orang lain tahu maslah ini."

"Appa aku mohon, biarkan aku melahirkan anak ini appa. Aku mohon appa jangan menyuruhku menjadi seorang pembunuh anakku sendiri appa." Jaejoong terlihat seperti menyembah kaki sang ayah yang tidak ingin melihatnya sama sekali. Dihiraukannya Jaejoong yang masih terus berlutut dihadapannya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu melahirkan anak itu asal kau mau menuruti keinginanku Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong menatap penuh harap pada sang ayah yang kali ini sedikit melunak. Sedikit, karena Mr. Kim masih belum mau menerima kehadiran bayi yang ada di perut Jaejoong saat ini.

"Terima pertunanganmu dengan Jessica."

DEG

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Jaejoong saat mendengar perkataan Mr. Kim barusan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini. Jika dirinya tidak menyetujui pertunangan itu, dipastikan ayahnya akan menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan bayi dalam kandungannya. Bayi hasil buah cinta dirinya dan orang yang menjadi kekasihnya. Ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya saat ini. Jika dirinya ingin tetap mempertahakan bayinya,maka dirinya harus menyetujui pertunangan tersebut. Dan jika dirinya menyetujui pertunangan tersebut, akan semakin banyak orang yang terluka nantinya. Dan Jaejoong seolah-olah memakan buah simalakama.

.

.

.

Mereka kini duduk dengan cemas di depan ruang operasi saat ini. Tapi tidak dengan Mr. Kim yang terlihat sangat tenang saat ini. Entah apa yang tengah direncanakannya saat ini. Bahkan istrinya pun tidak tahu apa yang ada dsi pikiran suaminya tersebut. Dirinya terlalu cemas saat ini. Putra sulungnya saat ini tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan cucu pertamanya saat ini. Disampingnya duduk seorang yeoja yang terlihat tak kalah cemasnya seperti Mrs. Kim. Jung Jessica tuangan Jaejoong yang kini terlihat cemas sambil mengirim beberapa pesan untuk seseorang entah dimana.

_**To: My oppa**_

_**Oppa, dia akan segera melahirkan. Doakanlah mereka selamat oppa**_

Jessica sedikit bernapas lega setelah mengirim pesan tersebut. Masih lekat diingatannya saat Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"_**Oppa, apa oppa sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kalian?"**_

"_**Ne, namanya Changmin," Jaejoong tersenyum saat menyebut nama untuk anaknya yang beberapa hari lagi akan melihat dunia.**_

"_**Nama yang bagus, semoga oppa menyukainya." Jessica tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat bahagia menunggu kelahiran anaknya.**_

Jessica hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Jaejoong dan bayinya saat ini. Dirinya tahu sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan kehilangan anaknya yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Dan dirinya dengan suka rela bersama Mrs. Kim menyetujui rencana Mr. Kim nanti saat anak itu sudah lahir nanti. Tapi sepertinya Jessica tidak akan tinggal diam nantinya. Tidak mungkin dirinya tega membuang bayi tersebut.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dengan masih menggunakan masker operasinya. Mrs. Kim dan Jessica segera menghampiri sang dokter.

"Dokter bagaimana dengan putraku dan bayinya?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Selamat, Jaejoong-ssi melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki dengan selamat. Selamat atas kelahiran cucu anda." Dokter tersebut memberi selamat. Tapi sepertinya untuk Mr. Kim hal ini bukan berita bahagia. Karena baginya bayi itu adalah aib di keluarganya. Dan dirinya masih memilih duduk dengan angkuhnya di kursi tunggu.

"kami akan segera memindahkan pasien dan bayinya ke ruang rawat karena proses operasi sudah selesai." Jelas dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah dokter, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucap Mrs. Kim berterima kasih pada sang dokter. Setelahnya mereka hanya bertiga di depan pintu operasi setelah sang dokter kembali masuk kedalam ruang operasi untuk memastikan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan bukan." Ucap sinis Mr. Kim. Mrs. Kin dan Jessica hanya bisa saling memandang. Mereka merasa tidak tega jika harus seprti ini. Dan diamlah yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Buang bayi itu sebelum Jaejoong melihatnya. Terserah kalian mau buang kemana anak itu aku tidak perduli." Mr. Kim melenggang dengan santainya meninggalkan mereka dengan perasan sedih. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang, bahkan Jaejoong belum sadarkan diri dan belum melihat bayinya. Entah bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong nantinya saat tahu bayinya tidak ada.

"Ahjumma, apa kita harus melakukannya?" tanya Jessica ragu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Jess, ini adalah jalan satu-satunya daripada Jaejoong harus menggugurkan bayinya." Jawab Mrs. Kim yang terlihat sangat kecewa dengan keputusan suaminya.

"Apa ahjussi akan tahu?" Jessica terlihat masih tidak tega dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"Selama dia tidak tahu siapa orangnya, maka cucuku akan aman di sana."

"Baiklah ahjumma, jika itu yang terbaik." Putus Jessica pada akhirnya. Dan mungkin ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk bayi itu nantinya.

GREEG

Terdengar suara ranjang yang didorong dari belakang. Mereka segera menoleh dan memeprhatikan wajah lelah Jaejoong saat ini. Rasanya mereka tidak tega saat melihat wajah Jaejoong seperti itu. namun ini untuk masa depan mereka juga. Mungkin saat ini Jaejoong belum bisa memeluk putranya. Tapi suatu saat mereka berjanji untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Dan dapat mereka lihat sebuah keranjang bayi tengah didorong oleh seorang suster kearah mereka.

"Ini cucu anda nyonya, selamat dia lahir dengan sangat sehat." Suster tersebut menyerahkan keranjang bayi itu pada Mrs. Kim. Jessica memperhatikan wajah bayi mungil tersebut dengan seksama. Perpaduan wajah yang sangat dikenalnya kini tercetak diwajah mungil itu.

"Selamat datang ke dunia Jung Changmin."

.

.

.

Kediaman Jung kini terlihat sangat tegang saat ini. Semua anggota keluarga semuanya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Wajah mereka sulit sekali diartikan satu sama lainnya. Apa lagi saat menatap sosok mungil yang kini ada di gendongan sang nyonya besar.

"ku harap kau mau merawatnya sampai waktunya tiba Yunho-ah." Mulai Mrs. Kim yang kini juga ada diantara mereka. Yunho namja yang dipanggilnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

"Oppa, kami serahkan Changmin padamu. Rawatlah dia dengan baik, sayangilah dia oppa." Pinta Jessica.

"Aku tahu Jess," Yunho masih memperhatikan buntalan yang ada di tangan Mrs. Jung saat ini. Buntalan yang tak lain adalah seorang bayi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Jaejoong untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup dirinya yang terus menolongku dalam hubungan kami ini. Mungkin dengan merawat anak kami aku bisa sedikit membantunya." Yunho terlihat tersenyum tulus saat ini.

"Aku tahu pasti oppa akan melakukannya, aku tidak ingin keponakanku tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari orang tuanya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" Yunho sedikit penasaran.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan kami katakan padanya nanti. Dan kami takut jika suamiku bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Jaejoong." Jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat tahu anaknya tidak ada. Dia pasti sangat sedih sekali nantinya." Nanar Yunho saat membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong nantinya. Selama ini dirinya tahu kondisi Jaejoong dari Jessica yang berpura-pura menerima pertunangan dengan Jaejoong. Padhal Jessica sendiri sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang kini tengah berada di Amerika.

"Aku tidak ingin keselamatan Jaejoong terancam saat ini. Apalagi bisa dibilang kondisinya saat ini tengah rapuh. Yang aku takutnya adalah Jajeoong akan sedikit terguncang saat menerima kenyataan jika anaknya sudah tidak ada." Mrs. Jung bersuara sambil sedikit menimang cucunya saat ini.

"Umma," lirih Yunho dan Jessica bersamaan.

Selama ini Jaejoong sengaja menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Yunho dari Mr. Kim yang menentang keras hubungan Jaejoong. Bahkan Mr. Kim belum tahu siapa kekasih Jaejoong yang sudah membuatny hamil. Jaejoong terus bungkam karena dirinya tahu sang appa bisa melakukan apa pun jika berhubungan dengan nama baik keluarga mereka. Dan saat mendengar Jaejoong hamil membuat Mr. Kim sangat murka pada putra sulungnya kala itu.

"Yun, suamiku belum tahu jika kaulah ayah kandung anak Jaejoong. Ahjumma mohon untuk sementara biarlah seperti ini dulu. Aku tahu Jaejoong akan semakin terluka nantinya. Tapi ini demi anak kalian biarlah Jaejoong yang menanggung semua ini. Asalakan anak kalian mendapatkan kasih sayang ayahnya. Biarlah Changmin tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari Jaejoong." Tutur Mrs. Kim.

"Ahjumma, aku akan merawat anak kami dengan baik. dan akan kupastikan dia tetap akan mengenal siapa ibu kandungnya." Janji Yunho yang terlihat mantab. Dirinya berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Jaejoong yang sudah berkorban banyak untuk hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Biarlah hubungan ini seperti ini saja dulu. Aku tahu banyak orang terluka karena sikap suamiku pada Jaejoong." Mrs. Kim menatap Yunho dan Jessica bersamaan.

"Ahjumma tenang saja, siwon oppa sudah tahu tentang masalah ini. Apalagi dia adalah sepupu Jaejoong oppa. Dia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong oppa. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya." Jessica tersenyum tulus pada Mrs. Kim yang kini mengangguk kearahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan Jess."

"Ahjumma tenang saja, kita berdoa saja semoga ahjussi suatu saat bisa luluh." Jessica mengahmpiri Mrs. Kim dan memeluknya.

"Yun," panggil Mrs. Jung saat merasakan sedikit gerakan dari bayi yang tengah digendongnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menggendong anak kalian?" Tawar Mrs. Jung sambil menyodorkan bayi tersebut kearah Yunho. Yunho mengangguk dan menerima dengan senang hati. Sedikit lega karena ayah Jaejoong tidak jadi menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menggugurkannya.

"Dia anak yang tampan, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong." Yunho memperhatikan wajah tidur bayi yang kini ada di gendongannya saat ini.

"Tapi matanya sangt mirip denganmu oppa." Tambah Jessica.

"Siapa namanya Jess?"

"Changmin, Jaejoong oppa sendirilah yang mencari nama untuk anak kalian."

"Changmin, Jung Changmin selamat datang anakku. Appa akan selalu menyayangimu." Yunho menimang Changmin yang terlihat nyenyak dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh." Lenguhan kecil terdengar dibibir cerry tersebut. Kedua bola mata bulat itu kini perlahan membuka. Mengerjap membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retina matanya saat ini. Dan yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah hanya warna putih. Sedikit mencium bau obat-obatan membuatnya tahu dirinya kini tengah berada dimana.

"Kau sudah bangun." Sebuah suara membuat matanya kini terbuka lebar dan mulai menyadari sesuatu. Sakan teringat sesuatu, kini tangannya mulai meraba sesuatu di perutnya. Masih jelas diingatannya jika kemarin perutnya masih membuncit. Tapi kenapa sekarang perutnya sudah tidak buncit lagi.

"Bayimu sudah lahir." Seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Di-dimana dia?" tanya terbata.

"Anggap saja bayi itu sudah mati sekarang." Sosok itu kini berdiri dari duduknya.

Kim Jaejoong orang yang kini masih terbaring lemah hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya saat ini.

"Ap-appa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Anggap saja bayi tidak mati sekarang, dan jangan harap kau betanya bayimu itu." napas Jaejoong terasa tercekat saat ini. Bayinya yang dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan. Bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya, kini entah ada dimana. Bahkan dirinya belum sempat melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Pikirannya terasa kosong sekarang, benaknya bertanya-tanya dimana kiranya anaknya berada sekarang. Air matanya mengalir tanpa disuruh dengan derasnya. Hatinya hancur sehancurnya. Buah hatinya kini tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

""Lebih baik jangan kau pikirkan lagi anak itu. sekarang kau hanya perlu memikirkan acara pertunanganmu dan Jessica dua minngu lagi." Ucap Mr. Kim dengan entengnya tanpa memperhatikan perubahan wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Tanpa menyadari betapa hancurnya Jaejoong saat ini. Otaknay tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, bahkan perkataan Mr. Kim tidak didengarnya sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya Mr. Kim terlihat tidak peduli padanya dan memilih keuar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong tanpa memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir lagi sekarang, harapannya sekarang hilang untuk bisa meluluhkan hati sang ayah yang sangat keras seperti batu karang. Sekarang sudah berakhir semuanya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar saat dirinya melihat sebuah pisau kecil yang ada di atas nakas tepatnya pisau yang dekat dengan piring buah. Dengan gemetar diraihnya pisau tersebut dan berpikir. Dengan ragu Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya atau bisa dibilang nekat kini mendekatkan pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Dengan pikiran kosong Jaejoong mulai menggoreskan pisau itu ke lengannya saat ini. Air matanya tidak terbendung lagi sekarang.

"Maafkan umma Minnie." Lirih Jaejoong yang kini semakin menekan pisau itu di tangannya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini semakin pucat saat Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesadarannya saat ini. Selimut yang digunakannya kini sudah bersimbah darah miliknya. Gelap. Hanya itu yang kini dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini, berharap Tuhan segera mengambil nyawanya sekarang juga.

"JAE/OPPA!"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?" tanya Mrs. Kim begitu dokter selesai menangani Jaejoong.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah, sehingga kondisinya sangat lemah. Tapi yang menjadi berita buruk saat ini adalah pasien kemungkina sedikit terguncang karena kehilangan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya. Kita berdoa saja tidak terjadi hal buruk pada pasien nantinya." Jelas dokter tersebut. Mrs. Kim dan Jessica langsung lemas seketika mendengarnya.

"Saya permisi dulu, masih banyak pasien yang harus saya periksa. Permisi." Pamit sang dokter.

"Ne dokter terima kasih atas bantuannya." Jawab Jessica yang seakan sadar dari rasa terkejutnya barusann.

"Ahjumma," Jessica menoleh kearah Mrs. Kim yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"kenapa jadi seperti ini Jess, apa salah anakku? Kenapa?" mrs. Kim seperti orang linglung.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat Jaejoong oppa dulu ahjumma." Ajak Jessica yang menuntun Mrs. Kim memasuki kamar Jaejoong.

Begitu mereka masuk hanya kesunyian yang mereka dapati saat ini. Apalagi saat ini Jaejoong terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya entah tidur atau masih tidak sadarkan diri mereka tidak tahu. Sedikit bernapas lega karena mereka tidak terlambat masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong tadi sehingga dokter masih bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Jaejoong.

"Joongie," lirih Mrs. Kim yang kini sudah duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Air matanya mulai menetes saat melihat kondisi putranya seperti ini. Mengenaskan. Kedua mata yang membengkak yang kemungkinan Jaejoong menangis sebelumnya. Masih jelas diingatannya jika suaminyalah yang berada di kamar tersebut pasca Jaejoong melahirkan. Dan kemungkinan suaminya itu sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Air matanya semakin deras kala melihat lilitan perban yang kini melingkari tangan kiri Jaejoong saat ini. Percobaan bunuh dirilah yang tadi dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Jessica yang berdiri di belakang Mrs. Kim juga ikut menangis melihat salah satu orang yang sangat disayanaginya itu seperti ini. Sekejam itulah Mrt. Kim pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

'Aku berjanji, suatu saat kalian akan bertemu kembali oppa,' Batin Jessica yang saat ini hatinya juga sakit melihat betapa hancurnya Jaejoong saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian...**

Suara bel di sebuah taman kanak-kanak kini tengah berbunyi dengan kerasnya saat ini, menandakan jika kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai. Terlihat beberapa anak kecil mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing untuk pulang. Para orang tua yang sudah menjemput atau pun penjemput anak-anak tersebut sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang sekolah. Seorang namja dewasa mengembangkan senyumnya kala melihat seorang anak kecil yang sangat dikenalnya ada diantara kerumunan murid-murid tersebut.

"m

Minnie!," serunya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sang bocah yang dipanggil Minnie itu mendongak dan seketika wajahnya menjadi sumringah saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Appa!" berlari menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya appa yang sudah berjongkok menyambutnya.

BRUKK

Minnie segera menghambur kedalam pelukan sang appa saat ini.

"Anak appa senang sekali hari ini," diacaknya rambut sang anak.

"Emm, hali ini Minnie cenang cekali." Jawabnya dengan antusias.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang. Imomu sudah menunggu di rumah.: sang appa menuntun Minnie masuk kedalam mobil dan tak berapa lama mobil tersebut perlahan meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Seorang yeoja paruh baya terlihat membuka sebuah pintu kamar dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan untuk seseorang. Begitu dirinya memasuki kamar tersebut tatapannya terlihat sendu kala melihat siluet pemilik kamar tersebut yang kini hanya duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di balkon kamar tersebut sambil membawa sebuah boneka usang dalam pelukannya. Mrs. Kim yeoja tersebut mencoba untuk menahan air matanya untuk mebali menetes sekian kalinya setiap dirinya memasuki kamar tersebut.

Setelah bisa menguasai emosinya, Mrs. Kim memilih meletakan nampan berisi makanan di meja nakas. Selanjutnya dirinya menghampiri sosok yang seakan tidak menyadari kehadirannya di kamar tersebut.

"Joongie," disentuhnya bahu sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong. Namun tidak ada balasan dari Jaejoong yang terlihat menatap kosong sambil mengusap boneka yang ada dalam pelukannya. Karena belum ada respon, Mrs. Kim kini memilih berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong saat ini.

"Joongie sayang, apa Joongie tidak lelah duduk di sini terus?" mrs. Kim mencoba mengajak bicara Jaejoong.

"Apa Joongie tidak kasihan dengan Minnie?" berhasil, akhirnya Jaejoong melihat kearahnya.

"Umma," lirinya namun masih tetap memeluk boneka tersebut.

"Apa Joongie tidask kasihan pada Minnie, dia nanti kedinginan jika Joongie di luar terus." Mrs. Kim memaksakan senyumnya saat melihat wajah polos putra sulungnya saat ini.

"Minnie," pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada sesuatu yang kini ada dalam pelukannya.

"Minnie maafkan umma sudah membuat Minnie kedinginan." Jaejoong menyentuh wajah boneka tersebut yang terasa dingin. Mrs. Kim hanya bisa menahan tangisnya saat ini. Setiap kali dirinya memasuki kamar Jaejoong hanya ini pemandangan yang selalu didapatnya.

"Joongie masuk ne, umma sudah membawakan makanan untuk Joongie dan Minnie." Bujuk Mrs. Kim yang sepertinya berhasil karena Jaejoong terlihat beranjak dari duduknya memasuki kamarnya. Mrs. Kim mendudukan Jajeoong di sofa kamar dan mengambil nampan yang tadi dibawanya kedekat Jaejoong.

"joongie harus makan ne," Mrs. Kim terlihat mulai menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulut Jaejoong yang diterima Jaejoong dengan membuka mulutnya meski pun Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan. Yang dilakukannya hanya terus menggendong bonek yang sudah sangat usang itu.

Sebenarnya hati Mrs. Kim sekan diiris pisau tak kasat mata jika melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Mental Jaejoong sedikit terganggu pasca percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Jaejoong lima tahun yang lalu. Jiwanya seakan hilang entah kemana sejak mereka membawa pergi bayinya kala itu. salah satu penyesalannya adalah menyetujui perintah suaminya untuk menyuruh membuang cucu kandung mereka sendiri. Dan Mrs. Kim yang tidak ingin cucunya dibuang memutuskan membawa bayi Jaejoong untuk dirawat oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya. Tapi sekarang apa yang mereka dapat, Jaejoong bisa dikatakan seperti orang gila saat ini. Jiwanya kosong karena kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Anaknya, kekasihnya. Seandainya suaminya tidak egois dan mementingkan nama baik keluarga mungkin Jajeoong tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin Jaejoong sudah bahagia dengan anak dan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Nah selesai, sekarang waktunya Joongie minum obat ne." Mrs. Kim mengambil beberapa obat yang sudah disiap untuk Jaejoong. Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Jaejoong saat Mrs. Kim memasukan obat tersebut kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Sekarang Joongie tidur ne, Minnie sepertinya juga sudah mengantuk." Mrs. Kim mengusap kepala boneka.

"Minnie ngantuk.' Ulang Jajeoong

"Ne, kajja." Mrs. Kim membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan menuntunnya ke ranjang queen size yang ada di tengah ruangan. Menyelimuti Jaejoong hingga dada. Setelah memastikan Jaejoon tertidur, Mrs. Kim memutuskan untuk keluar dengan membawa nampan kosong yang tadi dibawanya.

.

.

.

"Umma," panggil seorang namja begitu Mrs. Kim menuruni tangga.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya pada Mrs. Kim yang kini sudah menapaki ruang tengah.

"Sama saja Junsu-ya, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.' Jawab Mrs. Kim lesu.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk bisa menyembuhkan hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah membawa kembali anak yang sudah Jaejoong lahirkan pada Jaejoong. Namun dengan egoisnya seseorang sudah menolaknya." Mrs. Kim melirik kearah Mr. Kim yang kini tengah membaca koran di dekat mereka yang seolah tidak peduli.

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika mengajak Hyung jalan-jalan keluar sesekali. Aku aksihan melihatnya seperti itu umma." Usul Junsu.

"jangan harap aku mengijinkan anak itu keluar rumah." Mr. Kim melempar koran yang tadi dibacanya asal.

"Apa appa tidak kasihan dengan keadaan Jaejoong hyung sekarang? Appa akan terus seperti ini pada anak appa sendiri." Junsu tidak terima.

"Itu adalah pilihannya, bukan aku yang menyuruhnya." Jawab Mr. Kim enteng seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali.

"Yeobbo, apa aku tidak kasihan pada Jaejoong. Dia seperti itu juga karena sikap egoismu." Mrs. Kim juga ikut bicara.

"Yang aku lakukan hanya mempertahankan nama baik keluarga ini agar tidak dipandang buruk oleh para klien dan rekan bisnis kita." Ucap Mr. Kim seolah tidak memiliki andil dalam keadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Aku tidak percaya jika orang yang menjadi suamiku adalah orang yang tidak punya hati." Mrs. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata sifat keras kepala suaminya masih belum bisa diluluhkan. Bahkan suaminya tak merasa kasihan sama sekali dengan kondisi Jaejoong saat ini yang bisa dikatakan gila sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Dan jangan harap kalian bisa mempertemukan namja itu dengan Jaejoong.' Tegas Mr. Kim yang kini melenggang pergi.

"Umma, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" bingung merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong yang tidak pernah diijinkan keluar rumah sekali pun sejak dinyatakan jika Jaejoong mengalami gangguan jiwa. Dan ayahnya selalu mengurung Jaejoong di dalam kamar tanpa memperbolehkan kakaknya keluar satu kali pun.

"Tenanglah Su-ie, kita akan membawa Jajeoong keluar akhir minggu ini." Putus Mrs. Kim yang sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi jika berkaitan dengan Jaejoong. Dan masih lekat diingatannya saat Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah sakit saat mendapat kabar jika Jaejoong melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dan kedatangan Yunho membuka semua rahasia yang ditutupi Jaejoong membuat Mr. Kim sangat geram. Yunho yang bermaksud mengakui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong malah ditampar oleh ayah Jaejoong. Tidak terima dengan hubungan mereka selama ini. Bahkan Mr. Kim memaksa Jaejoong bertunangan dengan Jessica adik perempuan Yunho sendiri untuk menyatukan bisnis mereka tanpa diketahui bahwa semua orang sudah tahu dengan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong kala itu kecuali Mr. Kim sendiri. Dan saat itu juga Jessica memutuskan pertunangan dirinya dan Jaejoong karena tidak tega dengan keadaan Jaejoong dan juga dirinya tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya Siwon terlalu memikirkan masalah tersebut. Meski pun hubungan keluarga mereka sedikit renggang, namun hubungan bisnis dua keluarga yang bisa dikatakan keluarga konglomerat itu masih berjalan baik meski pun jika setiap ada pertemuan selalu ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan diantara.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Jung sangat berbeda keadaannya dengan keluarga Kim. Apalagi kalau kini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan Changmin diantara mereka. Bocah lima tahun itu terlihat sangat serius dengan kegiatannya di depan layar LCD didepannya dengan memegang stick game di tangannya. Mrs. Jung, Jessica, dan Yunho hanya bisa memperhatikan bocah yang tengah serius menembaki karakter-karakter yang ada dihadapannya. Tak jarang terdengar gerutuan dari mulutnya jika gagal mengahncurkan gambar tersebut.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan anak itu, usianya saja baru lima tahun, tapi lihat saja oppa. Tingginya saja tidak seusai dengan usianya. Aku jadi heran, sebenarnya Jaejoong oppa waktu hamil ngidam apa sih?" gumam Jessica melihat tingkah keponakannya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jess. Bukankah selama dia hamil kau yang selalu besamanya bukan?" Yunho kini balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh padanya. Selama Jaejoong oppa hamil bisa dikatakan kalau dia tidak terlalu banyak menginginkan sesuatu." Jessica mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukan Jaejoong selama kehamilannya.

"Yun," panggil Mrs. Jung.

"Ne umma," Yunho menoleh kearah Mrs. Jung sang umma.

"Akhir minggu ini Junsu akan mengajak Jaejoong keluar." Mulai Mrs. Jung.

"Umma Min," tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar nama sang umma disebut. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Minnie ingin ketemu dengan umma?" Yunho mengusap rambut Changmin yang kini sudah duduk dipangkuannya saat ini.

"Emm, Min mau ketemu cama umma appa." Jawab Changmin dengan antusias.. seperti mimpi, Changmin berharap bisa bertemu dengan umma kandungnya yang sudah melahirkannya. Selama ini bocah lima tahun itu hanya bisa melihat sang umma dari foto-foto yang dimiliki sang ayah yan selalu Yunho tunjukan pada Changmin. Mungkin Changmin belum mengerti apa yangterjadi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa orang tuanya tidak tinggal bersama seperti teman-teman sekolahnya dan juga kenapa dirinya tidak boleh bertemu dengan sang umma selama ini. Yunho dan keluarganya selalu mengatakn jika umma Changmin sagt menyayangi Changmin meski pun tidak bersamanya.

"Appa, nanti mau beli hadiah buat umma, Min mau kacih kejutan untuk umma ne." Changmin terlihat bersemangat kali ini.

"Ne, nanti kita beli hadiah untuk umma ne." Ujar Yunho yang masih tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya itu

Lima tahun adalah waktu yang terbilang lama untuk Yunho tidak bisa melihat orang yang sangt dicintainya itu. Lima tahun sudah Changmin tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan apakah Changmin akan menerima keadaan Jaejoong yang sekarang. Changmin tidak tahu seperti apa kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. Yang dia tahu sang umma tidak tinggal bersamanya selama ini. Yunho tidak penah menceritakan keadaan Jaejoong pada Changmin karena Yunho tidak ingin Changmin ketakutan jka melihat Jaejoong.

Mrs. Jung dan Jessica hanya bisa menatap sendu interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut. Seharusnya Yunho Changmin bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, tapi karena keegoisan ayah Jaejoong mereka terpaksa terpisah selama ini. Seharusnya mereka bisa bahagia bersama saat ini. Dan semoga saja Tuhan memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka bisa merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. Kim memasuki kamar Jaejoong pagi itu. diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan saat ini. Miris melihatnya saat ini, kamar yang dulu sangat rapi kini terlihat sangat suram tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Disudut kamar terlihat sebuah box bayi yang dulu sempat dibeli Jaejoong saat dirinya hamil box bayi yang tidak pernah sama sekali dipakai oleh pemiliknya teronggok disana. Meski pun kadang kala Jaejoong sering menggunakan box bayi itu untuk menidurkan boneka yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai bayinya. Boneka yang entah darimana selalu dibawa Jaejoong sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Boneka yang tidak pernah lepas dari gendongannya. Kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah ranjang yang ada di tengah ruangan. Perlahan dihampirinya ranjang tersebut. Tersenyum saat melihat sang putra yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini. Mata yang dulu bersinar kini tidak terlihat lagi bersinar.

"Chagiya, irreona." Mrs. Kim mengusap bahu Jaejoong yang sebelumnya sudah menyibak selimut Jaejoong sebatas perut.

"Engh," lenguh Jaejoong dalam tidurnya.

"Jaejoongie bangun sayang." Mrs. Kim kembali mengguncang bahu Jaejoong.

"Umma," rajuk Jajeoong yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Joongie mau ikut jalan-jalan keluar?" Mrs. Kim membantu Jaejoong bangun.

"Minnie boleh ikut?" lirih Jaejoong yang kini menundukan kepalanya. Takut. Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan selama lima tahun ini. Dalam benaknya ayahnya melarang dirinya dan bayinya keluar karena sudah membuat malu keluarganya karena hamil.

"Tentu saja." Mrs. Kim mengusap rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Kajja Joongie mandi." Suruh Mrs. Kim dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju box bayi yang ada di sudut ruangan dan menyibak kelambu yang menutupinya.

"Minnie mandi eoh, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan bersama ahlmoni." Jaejoong menggendong boneka yang dianggapnya anaknya itu. mrs. Kim miris melihatnya, keadaan putra semakin lama tidak semakin membaik melainkan semakin memburuk saja. Bahkan tak jarang Jaejoong mendapat perlakuan buruk dari suaminya yang sudah sangat jengah melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong. Tak jarang Mr. Kim memukul atau pun membuang boneka Jaejoong. Yang ada dipikiran Mr. Kim Jaejoong hanya pura-pura gila agar dirinya mengijinkan kembali pada Yunho dan anaknya yang diketahuinya bersama keluarga Jung saat ini. Bahkan saat tahu Mr. Kim sangat murka karena istrinya sendirilah yang menyerahkan bayi tersebut bukan membuangnya.

"Joongie mandi eoh," Mrs. Kim menuntun Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya untuk mandi. Jaejoong hanya menurut saja, dan hanya sang umma dan Junsu sang adiklah yang bisa mendekati Jaejoong. Sedangkan dengan sang ayah, Jaejoong akan berteriak histeris jika mr. Kim ada di dekatnya. Bahkan tak jarang Jaejoong akan melemparkan apa saja yanga ada di dekatnya pada Mr. Kim.

.

.

Meja makan terlihat hening saat ini, Mrs. Kim sibuk menyuapi Jaejoong yang tengah menggendong boneka Changmin. Sesekali terdengar Jaejoong mengajak bicara pada bonek tersebut. Junsu hanya bisa melihat dengan perasaan campur aduk saat ini. Kakaknya saat ini berubah layaknya anak kecil. Sementara itu Mr. Kim merasa jengah dengan istri dan anaknya itu. selera makannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang sekarang.

TRAK

Mr. Kim meletakan gelas dengan kasarnya karena merasa jengah. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi yang siap saja meledak kapan saja.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisakah kau bersikap layaknya orang seusiamu hah!" bentak Mr. Kim pada Jaejoong yang kini menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Yeobbo!" mrs. Kim sedikit memekik.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong meringkuk ketakutan sambil mendekap bonekanya. Bahkan samar dapat dilihat jika Jaejoong tengah gemetar saat ini. Dirinya tidak bisa jika mendengar suara keras apalagi bentakan.

"Cih, kau bahkan lebih membelanya. Apa kau tidak lihat jika dia hanya pura-pura agar aku bisa membiarkan dia bersama namja tidak tahu diri dan anak haram itu." geram Mr. Kim.

"Kau keterlalu, apakah begi sikap seorang ayah pada anaknya yang sakit." Mrs. Kim tidak habis pikir dengan suaminya selama ini. Tidakkah dirinya menerima kenyataan jika anaknya memang lebih menyukai seorang namja ketimbang seorang yeoja. Bahkan sampai saat ini suaminya tidak pernah mengijin Jaejoong melakukan teraphy ke rumah sakit. Hanya dokter yang datang seminggu sekali ke rumah namun sepertinya tidak membuahkan hasil yang signifikan pada kondisi Jaejoong.

"Hyung," Junsu mendudukan diri di samping Jaejoong dan memeluknya untuk memberikan ketanangan. Dirinya tahu jika hyung kesayangannya kini tengah ketakutan.

"Minnie jangan menangis eoh," gumam Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang terlihat tidak fokus.

"Aku sudah tidak mengenal dirimu lagi, kau bukan suamiku yang dulu." Lirih Mrs. Kim menundukan kepalanya agar tidak ada yang melihat air matanya.

"Junsu, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Mrs. Kim berdiri dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan meja makan sebelum Mr. Kim berucap sesuatu pada mereka.

"Jika berani melangkah satu langkah keluar dari rumah ini, kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Ancam mr. Kim. Namun sepertinya ancaman itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada mereka. Terlihat Mrs. Kim dan Junsu tengah membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Lebih baik aku hidup miskin dengan anak-anakku daripada harus melihat anakku tidak bahagia di sini." Mrs. Kim menuntun Jaejoong. Sementara itu Mr. Kim terlihat sangat geram melihatnya. Sepertinya istrinya sudah tidak mau berpihak kepadanya sekarang. Namun karena egonya terlalu tinggi sehingga membuat mr. Kim enggan untuk mengakui jika semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Semua dia lemparkan pada Jaejoong dan anaknya.

"Aaaargh!" mr. Kim melempar sebuah gelas hingga membentur lantai karena menahan amarahnya begitu mendengar deru suara mobil yang mulai meninggalkan rumah besar tersebut. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki gerbang kediaman keluarga Jung saat ini, membuat sang nyonya rumah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi saat mengenali mobil yang kini tengah berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya saat ini.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mrs. Jung saat melihat sang tamu tengah membantu seorang namja keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kami memilih meninggalkan rumah itu. aku tidak ingin putraku semakin memburuk keadaannya karena sikapnya yang sangat kasar padanya." Jawabnya yang tak lain adalah mrs. Kim.

"Sebaiknya kalian bawa masuk Jaejoong lebih dulu. Beruntung Yunho dan Changmin belum berangkat ke tempat yang kalian janjikan." Mrs. Jung membantu mrs. Kim membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ommo!" Jessica memekik dari tangga saat melihat Jaejoong ada di ruang tamu.

"Umma, apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong oppa?" Jessica segera menghampiri Mrs. Jung.

"Kami memutuskan keluar Jess," Mrs. Kim membenarkan duduk Jaejoong.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa saat ini. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya langkah satu orang saja melainkan dua orang.

"Boo," Yunho yang bari saja turun dari tangga segera menghampiri mereka.

"Yun," panggil Mrs. Kim saat melihat Yunho kini ada dibelakangnya. Seolah mengerti, Mrs. Kim segera memberi ruang untuk Yunho.

GREEEP

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong dengan eratnya seolah dirinya takut akan kehilangan Jaejoong. Namun orang yang tengah dipeluknya tidak memberikan respon sama sekali atas pelukan tersebut. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanya lelehan air mata yang kini membasahi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat kurus. Sementara itu Changmin, bocah lima tahun itu hanya terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Inikah ummanya yang selalu dirindukannya. Umma yang hanya dapat dilihatnya dari foto yang selalu appanya berikan untuknya. Umma yang selama lima tahun tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan dirinya dan sang appa.

"Umma." Tiba-tiba saja Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan tangan mungilnya. Tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong sama sekali.

"Boo, uljima ne." Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Rasa rindu yang sangat membuncah kini dapat Yunho salurkan saat ini juga meski pun keadaan Jaejoong yang berbeda.

"Umma jangan nangic ne, ada appa dan Minnie dicini." Seakan mengerti yang dirasakan sang umma, Changmin juga berusaha agar bisa membuat Jaejoong merespon.

"Selama lima tahun ini suamiku selalu bersikap kasar padanya sehingga membuat Jaejoong seperti ini. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari kamar sekali pun jika dianggap Jaejoong membuat masalah." Mulai Mrs. Kim. Junsu terlihat sedang membawa masuk barang-barang mereka dibantu oleh Jessica.

"Ahjumma, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu pada ahjumma?" tanya Yunho.

"Apa Yun?"

"Ijinkan aku menikahi Jaejoong." Mantab Yunho.

"Yunho-ya." Mrs. Jung tidak percaya dengan ucapan putrany tersebut.

"Jika itu bisa membuat Jaejoong kembali seperti dulu,nikahilah putraku Jung Yunho." Mrs. Kim tidak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir karena menurutnya kebahagiaan Jajeoong adalah Yunho dan anak mereka.

"Yun, umma mohon bahagiakan Jaejoong." Mrs. Jung tersenyum pada Yunho yang masih memeluk Jaejoong.

"Appa, kenapa umma macih menangis eoh?" tanya Changmin yang masih bingung dan penasaran kenapa Jaejoong tidak bergerak dan hanya menangis dipelukan sang ayah. Dirinya memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jajeoong selama ini. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Dirinya bingung harus menjelaskan darimana kenapa Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya biarkan Jaejoong istirahat dulu Yun. biarkan dia tenang dulu saat ini." Suruh Mrs. Jung.

"Ne umma." Angguk Yunho.

"Minnie, bantu appa membawa umma ke kamar ne." Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Dapat dirasakan jika kemeja bagian belakangnya kini tengah dipegang oleh Jaejoong dengan eratnya. Changmin mengikuti Yunho dari belakang membawa boneka Jaejoong yang tadi sempat terjatuh tadi.

Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu saat ini.

"Umma, lalu bagaimana sekarang? Appa tidak akan tinggal diam membiarkan Jae hyung keluar. Appa pasti akan berusaha membawa Jae hyung kembali. Aku tidak ingin appa menyakiti hyung lagi." Ujar Junsu yang sedikit cemas.

"Kalian tenang saja, kita akan berusaha melindungi Jaejoong." Ujar Mrs. Jung mencoba menenangkan Junsu. Dirinya tahu betul bagaimana keras kepalanya ayah kandung Kim Jaejoong.

"Ne Junsu-ya kita pastikan kalau appamu tidak akan menyentuh Jaejoong seujung jari pun." Mrs. Kim mengusap punggung Junsu saat ini. Mencoba menenangkan putra bungsunya saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana, tidak mungkin aku besok pergi ke kantor. Appa pasti akan bertanya apadku umma. Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Bingung Junsu.

"Untuk sementara kau jangan datang ke kantor dulu Su-ie. Pasti appamu akan bertanya dimana kita tinggal. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau kita tinggal di rumah ini." Titah Mrs. Kim.

"ne umma." Angguk junsu.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Tawar Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, terima kasih."

"Ne sama-sama."

Mrs. Jung mengantar keduanya ke kamar yang sudah disapkan.

.

.

Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong di tempat tidur di kamarnya, dibelakangnya Changmin terus mengekorinya. Begitu Jaejoong sudah berbaring, Changmin mengikuti dengan naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong.

"Umma, Min lindu umma." Rengek Changmin sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho miris melihatnya saat ini. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak bisa mengenali anaknya sendiri sekarang.

"Jae, apa kau tidak merindukan Minnie eoh?" Yunho mengusap kening Jaejoong sedikit merapikan poni Jaejoong yang berantakan. Tidak ada respon sama sekali, Jaejoong masih tetap bergeming. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada penolakan untuk Changmin yang masih bergelayut disamping Jaejoong.

"Minnie temani umma dulu ne, appa akan ambilkan makanan untuk kalian." Changmin mengangguk mendengarnya. Yunho beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Minnie cenang cekali umma dicini, jangan pelgi lagi ne umma." Changmin mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong seakan takut jika ini hanya mimpi. Dan tak berapa lama Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hangatnya tubuh Jaejoong dipelukannya. Meski pun tidak ada balasan dari Jaejoong, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Changmin. Setidaknya kini dia bisa melihat sang umma secara langsung bahkan bisa memeluknya. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi masih membuka kedua matanya entah mengapa merasa perasaan hangat saat ini. Entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang bebas perlahan bergerak mengelus kepala Changmin.

Yunho yang sudah datang dengan nampan di tangannya hanya bisa bernapas lega saat ini. Mungkin dengan seharusnya sejak dulu dia membawa Jaejoong pergi sehingga Jaejoong tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Dan mungkin juga mereka bisa membesarkan anak mereka dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang mereka miliki. Namun Yunho masih ingat dengan ancaman Mr. Kim saat dirinya datang dan mengakui semuanya.

"_**aku tidak segan-segan membuat anakku sendiri menderita jika kau berani mendekatinya lagi. Jangan harap kalian bisa bertemu lagi. Jika tidak akan kupastikan anak kalian yang akan mendapat akibatnya nanti."**_

Masih jelas perkataan Mr. Kim kalau itu yang bisa melakukan apa saja meski pun membuat anaknya sendiri menderita.

"Semoga ini awal yang baik untuk kita Jae, cepatlah kembali seperti Jaejoongku yang dulu." Yunho memilih keluar dari kamarnya saat ini. Lebih baik membiarkan Jaejoong istirahat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mr. Kim terlihat duduk dengan angkuhnya di meja kerjanya saat ini. Wajahnya menyiratkan emosi yang tidak terbaca. Pagi ini Junsu putra keduanya tidak hadir di kantor, membuat beberapa meeting tertunda karena ketidak hadirannya. Hal ini membuat beberapa kerjasama tetunda.

"_**Joongie ingin cepelti appa kalau Joongie cudah becal."**_

"_**Appa, Joongie juara satu," terlihat seorang anak kecil memperlihatkan sebuah piala apda sang appa.**_

"_**Joongie ingin melindungi appa, umma, dan Su-ie."**_

"_**Mianhae appa, sudah mengecewakan appa."**_

"_**Aku mencintainya appa, jangan jodohkan aku dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia appa."**_

Sekelebat memory berputar di kepala pria paruh baya tersebut saat ini. Beberapa kenangan indah yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu sebelum sesuatu mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa aku salah melakukan hal ini, apa kau tidak bahagia dengan apa yang sudah appa lakukan padamu?" Mr. Kim menatap nanar foto keluarga yang ada di atas meja. Orang-orang yang ada dalam foto itu terlihat sangat bahagia saat foto tersebut diambil.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh." Jaejoong terbangun saat merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar dimana dirinya berada. Sedikit linglung dirinya saat ini. Namun begitu ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, Jaejoong langsung membulatkan mata bulatnya.

"Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, jangan ambil Minnie. Hiks...hiks... jangan ambil Minnie." Jaejoong mulai menangis histeris saat tidak menemukan boneka miliknya.

"Minnie, hiks...hiks Minnie..." air matanya terlihat mengalir membasahi wajah putinya yang terlihat pucat saat ini. Bahkan saat ini Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak karuan.

"Hiks..hiks... Minnie.." isaknya terdengar memilukan saat ini.

BRAAK

"Boo!" tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar dengan Yunho yang saat ini terengah-engah diambang pintu. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat mendengar isak tangis Jaejoong saat ini. Dengan cepat dihampirinya ranjang dimana Jaejoong berada. Bahkan Jaejoong belum menyadari keberadaan Yunho saat ini.

GREEP

Yunho langsung mendekap tubuh rapuh tersebut. Rasa sakit menjalar dihatinya saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Boo, ini aku Yunnie." Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong yang terlihat akan memberontak.

"Jangan ambil Minnie, jangan ambil anakku appa. Aku mohon kembalikan anakku." Jaejoong berhenti terisak, namun air matanya masih terus mengalir. Dapat dilihat jika pandangan mata Jaejoong masih kosong sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mengambil Minnie darimu Boo. Minnie bersama kita sekarang." Yunho coba menenangkan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Umma!" tiba-tiba saja Changmin sudah masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati Jaejoong. Dengan sedikit kesulitan menaiki ranjang yang sedikit tinggi dari tubuhnya, Changmin mendekati Jaejoong yang masih dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Umma, jangan nangic lagi ne." Changmin mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata.

"Minnie cayang umma." Diusapnya air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah cantik itu.

"Min cenang kalena umma cudah belcama Min cama appa." Changmin memulai.

"Min lindu umma, kenapa umma pelginya lama cekali. Teman-teman Min celalu dijemput umma meleka. Tapi Min Cuma dijemput cama appa. Min ingin dijemput cama umma." Jaejoong masih bergeming dalam pelukan Yunho. Namun dalam hatinya merasa sesuatu yang hangat dalam hatinya yang terdalam.

"Umma cepat cembuh ne, Min mau umma macak makanan buat Min. Kata appa umma pintal macak, jadi Min menunggu umma buat macakin Min makanan kecukaan Min." Tiba-tiba saja bocah kecil itu merebahkan diri di paha Jaejoong, mencari kehangatan yang selama ini dicarinya. Yunho hanya menatap sendu keduanya saat ini. Seharusnya Changmin bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu saat ini. Namun karena keegoisan dan kebencian ayah Jaejoonglah yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Setidaknya Yunho bisa sedikit bersyukur karena Jaejoong sudah keluar dari rumah yang menjadi neraka bagi Jaejoong selama lima tahun belakangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.bagaimana? masih kurangkah penyiksaan untuk uri umma?

Sebenarnya ngk tega juga nyiksa umma kayak gini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah tuntutan ceritanya.

Mian kalau ceritanya pasaran dan jelek, tapi Ryan sudah berusaha untuk membuat cerita yang bagus. Dan sebenarnya ceritanya mau Ryan buat oneshoot. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir cerita ini terlalu panjang. Takut pada bosen bacanya. Jadi Ryan putusin untuk membuatnya chapter.

Semoga readers sekalian menikmati cerita ini.

Gomawoyo.

Terima kasih

Gamsahamnida

Thank you

Arigato gosaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

**WHERE IS MY BABY CH 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Rawatlah anak kalian dengan baik, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"/"Lebih baik aku pumya anak yang gila dari pada aku punya anak laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Maru ditaruh dimana nama baik keluarga Kim jika sampai orang-orang tahu masalah besar ini!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Others

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah berjalan memasuki rumahnya begitu keluar dari mobilnya. Langkahnya sedikit cepat menuju taman belakang rumahnya dimana seseorang yang sangat dicintainya berada saat ini. Sedikit mengulum senyum saat melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Tapi tak berapa lama senyuman itu memudar saat melihat kembali sosok tersebut dengan benar. Yunho rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Di depan matanya Jaejoong terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Namja yang sudah mengambil hatinya sejak lama itu hanya duduk sambil mengusap boneka yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Bahkan Changmin yang mencoba untuk mengambil perhatiannya masih belum bisa membuka dunia yang namja cantik itu ciptakan selama ini.

"Jaejoong-ah." Yunho mendudukan diri di samping Jaejoong yang menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Namun dapat Yunho pastikan jika tatapan Jaejoong masih belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Bahkan sudah hampir seminggu Jaejoong tinggal besama keluarganya masih belum memberikan perkembangan yang baik. jajeoong seolah sudah mengunci hati dan pikirannya dalam kenangan yang menyakitkaan.

GREEP

Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dengan berurair air mata, hatinya sakit melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang belum memberikan kemajuan sama sekali. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong enggan untuk membuka kunci yang sudah mengunci hati dan pikirannya selama ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, kumohon kembalilah." Lirih Yunho ditengah isakannya.

"Changmin sangat merindukanmu Boo," Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong. Dadanya sangat sesak, membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas jika seperti ini terus.

"Changmin membutuhkanmu, Changmin membutuhkan ummanya Boo." Dekapan Yunho semakin erat saat merasakan lengannya sedikit basah karena tanpa disadarinya Jaejoong juga menangis. Saat Jaejoong mendengar ucapan Yunho, hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Namun Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan hatinya, di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam Jaejoong masih menyimpan semua kenangannya bersama Yunho saat mereka masih bersama. Sayangnya kenangan itu terlalu dalam untuk digali, dan Jaejoong sudah menutupinya dengan rasa sakit yang didapatnya dari perlakuan Mr. Kim sang appa. Yang ada diotaknya sekarang hanya kenangan pahit saat sang ayah mengatakan kalau anaknya tidak ada. Satu-satunya harapan Jaejoong sudah tidak ada, dan Jaejoong memilih menyerah.

"Ummaaa." Tiba-tiba saja Changmin berlari kearah mereka dengan membawa sebuah kertas yang terlihat seperti sebuah gambar. Dihampirinya kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Appa, umma lihat Min buat gambal kelualga kita." Changmin menunjukkan gambar tersebut pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat gambar yang disodorkan Changmin padanya.

"Ini appa, ini Min, ini umma. Umma Min yeoppo, hihihihi." Changmin tertawa sendiri melihat gambarnya.

"kata congcaenim gambal Min bagus appa." Lapor Changmin pada Yunho.

"Umma cepat cembuh ne, Min mau belmain cama umma." Ucap Changmin pada Jaejoong yang masih dalam pelukan Yunho. Tangan mungilnya kini beralih mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata.

CHUUP

Changmin, bocah lima tahun itu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Jaejoong. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertegun di tempatnya.

"Tuan, saatnya tuan Kim minum obat," seorang perawat tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas air dan beberapa obat dalam sebuah cawan.

"Jae, minum obat dulu ne." Yunho sedikit membenarkan duduk Jaejoong. Segera diraihnya cawan yang disodorkan oleh perawat tersebut. Yunho membantu Jaejoong meminum obatnya dengan pelan-pelan. Karena Jaejoong tidak bisa dipaksa.

Setelah meminum obatnya, perawat tersebut segera undur diri karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Kini hanya tinggal keluarga kecil tersebut yang masih betah duduk di taman tersebut. Terutama Jaejoong yang mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit tenang sejak keluar dari rumahnya. Dan sudah satu minggu ini Yunho menyuruh Siwon kekasih Jessica untuk merawatnya.

"Appa," panggil Changmin.

"Hmm,"

"Umma cudah tidul." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada wajah Jaejoong yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini.

"Kaja kita tidurkan umma." Changmin mengangguk dengan antusia mendengar ajakan Yunho. Karena saat tidurlah Changmin bisa bersentuhan dengan Jaejoong. Jika dalam keadaan sadar bocah yang dengan tingkat keevilan tinggi itu tidak berani menganggu Jaejoong. Hanya saat tidurlah Changmin dengan leluasa memeluk Jaejoong. Bahkan sejak kaedatangan Jaejoong, Changmin memilih tidur dengan Yunho di kamar sang appa. Yunho memaklumi sikap Changmin mengingat Changmin sangat merindukan sosok umma yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya.

Changmin menmgikuti Yunho dari belakang saat Yunho menggendong Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah.

"Appa, kalau umma cudah cembuh, Min boleh dapat caeng tidak?" tanya Changmin polos. Yunho yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau ummamu sudah sembuh, nanti kau tanya sendiri pada umma ne." Jawab Yunho.

"Kalau begitu nanti Min cama custel Cunny mau buat umma cepet cembuh." Sahut Changmin dengan nada anak-anaknya. Yunho kembali terkekeh mendengarnya, ternyata anaknya itu sangat menyayangi ummanya, meski pun selama lima tahun ini Jaejoong tidak bersamanya. Dan untungnya Yunho dan keluarganya selalui memberi pengertian pada Changmin kalau ummanya sangat menyayangi Changmin.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Yunho segera menidurkan Jaejoong diikuit oleh Changmin yang sudah naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring disamping Jaejoong. Tangan mungil itu terlihat melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong. Changmin mulai menyamankan diri dalam tidur dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jaga umma baik-baik ne. Appa keluar dulu." Yunho mengusap kepala Changmin, tak lupa memberikan kecupan pada keduanya. Changmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Min cayang umma." Tak berapa lama bocah evil itu sudah melayang kealam mimpi menyusul sang umma yang lebih dulu pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa menemuiku?" Junsu menyesap tehnya saat ini. Kini dirinya tengah berada di sebuah cafe guna menemui seseorang.

"Presdir menyerahkan perusahaan pada anda sanjangnim." Ucap seorang namja yang duduk dihadapannya. Junsu mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya.

"Apa appaku sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Junsu balik. Sedikit aneh mendengar jika appanya menyerahkan perusahaan padanya.

"Belakangan ini presdir jarang masuk ke kantor. Asistennya mengatakan jika beliau sedang tidak sehat. Sehingga memutuskan kalau anda yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan." Junsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Serta menyingkan kedua kakinya mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Chunnie," namja yang dipanggil Chunnie itu hanya bisa menatap Junsu penuh tanya saat ini. Sementara Junsu kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, hyung masih belum ada kemajuan. Aku tidak tahu lagi sekarang, appa begitu keras kepala dan egois."

"Su-ie," sepertinya antara Junsu dan namja yang ditemuinya itu ada sesuatu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Chunnie atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Yoochun itu kini memilih duduk disamping Junsu. Diusapnya bahu namja manis itu dengan sedikit ketenangan.

"Besok datanglah ke kantor, perusahaan sedikit kacau karena ketidak hadiranmu dan presdir beberapa hari ini." Suruh Yoochun yang mendapat anggukan dari Junsu.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya presdir sangat menyayangi kalian. Bahkan selama ini presdir tidak pernah mengusik kehidupan Yunho hyung dan Changmin sama sekali. Mungkin dirinya masih mempunyai sedikit perasaan pada cucunya sendiri. Aku juga sering memperhatikan kalau presdir sering melamun sendiri di ruangannya sambil memandang foto keluarga kalian yang ada di ruangannya." Junsu menatap Yoochun penuh tanda tanya.

"Mungkin sikapnya yang terlalu keras dan egois membuatnya memiliki dinding pemisah diantara kalian. Dan saat mendengar jika Jaejoong hyung memiliki penyimpangan seksualitas membuatnya sangat terpukul kala itu. beliau merasa tidak bisa mendidik anak-anak dengan benar karena membiarkan Jajeoong hyung menjadi gay. Hal mungkin yang membuat hati beliau tertutup pada hubungan mereka selama ini. Mungkin beliau salah dengan melampiaskan semua kesalahan pada Jajeoong hyung. Tapi beliau memikirkan nama baik keluarga dan nama baik Jaejoong hyung sendiri. Sebenarnya presdir tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentang kelainan Jaejoong hyung. Beliau tidak ingin orang-orang menghina hyungmu." Yoochun menatap mata Junsu yang kini mulai berurai air mata.

"Ja-jadi appa-"

"Ne, beliau sebenarnya sejak mendengar jajeoong hyung hamil sudah mulai menerima kenyataan jika anak sulungnya adalah seorang gay. Tapi, karena Jaejoong hyung bungkam akan identitas siapa orang yang sudah menghamilinya membuatnya murka sehingga berakhir seperti ini sekarang. Jika ditanya siapa yang kejam selama ini maka jawabannya adalah nasib yang sudah kejam pada kalian." Yoochun menutup penjelasannya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Junsu mulai terisak. Kenapa nasib keluarganya seperti ini

"Saat ini presdir sudah dalam perjalanan ke Jepang untuk memulihkan kesehatannya. Beberapa asisten sudah mengikutinya. Jadi kau bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Kita akan memantau kesehatan beliau dari sini." Yoochun kini memilih memeluk Junsu yang kini semakin terisak.

"A-apa umma tahu hal ini?"

"Tidak, ummamu tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Appamu memilih diam dan membiarkan dirinya dibenci keluarganya sendiri dari pada melihat Jaejoong dicemooh orang-orang karena keadaannya." Jawab Yoochun.

"Sebaiknya besok kau datanglah ke kantor," Yoochun menepuk bahu Junsu untuk memberi sedikit semangat.

"Chuunie, bagaimana dengan kita?" Yoochun kini tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Kau tenang saja, kita tidak akan bernasib seperti Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung." Ujar Yoochun mantab.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku tunggu kau di kantor besok pagi,"

CHUUP

Yoochun mengecup sekilas kening Junsu sebelum meninggalkan namja manis itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, besok Jaejoong oppa waktunya untuk pemeriksaan." Jessica mengingatkan Yunho akan jadwal Jaejoong untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Mereka tengah menikmati makan malam mereka tanpa Jaejoong yang sudah diurus oleh Sunny suster yang dibayar Yunho untuk merawat Jaejoong selama proses penyembuhannya.

"Ne aku tahu, katakan pada Siwon aku akan menemani Jaejoong besok pagi setelah mengantar Changmin ke sekolah." Jawab Yunho sambil membantu Changmin makan. Terliha wajah tembam itu kini belepotan dengan sisa makanan.

"Minnie kalau makan yang benar eoh." Yunho mengingatkan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin. Namun yang namanya anak-anak pasti akan lupa besoknya.

"Umma sudah mengurus surat pernikahanmu dan Jaejoong. Tinggal kau tanda tangan. Untuk Jaejoong cukup memberikan cap jempolnya saja." tambah Mrs. Jung.

"Baik umma, mungkin aku akan mengambil cap jempol Jajeoong besok pagi." Jawab Yunho.

"Lalu, seharian ini apa yang Jaejoong lakukan?" tanya Yunho.

"Jaejoong hanya terus berdiam diri di taman belakang ditemani Sunny. Tadi Changmin juga menemaninya sebelum kau pulang. Sepertinya Changmin senang sekali." Mrs. Jung memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang makan.

"Mungkin dengan Changmin sering berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong akan membantu sedikit." Tambahnya.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk, meski pun Jaejoong masih belum merespon keberadaan Changmin di dekatnya saat ini. Tapi setidak Changmin bisa membantu Jaejoong." Yunho menyetujui dengan saran sang umma.

"Appa, Min mau itu." Changmin menunjuk telur gulung. Padahal anak itu sudah menghabiskan dua porsi makanan untuk ukuran orang dewasa sebelumnya. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan napsu makan sang anak. Namun tetap mengambilkan terur gulung itu. Changmin dengan senang hati melahapnya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan napsu makan anak ini. Makannya saja banyak, tapi kemana larinya semua makanan itu." Jessica juga menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu di kamar Jaejoong tengah makan ditemani oleh Sunny. Yeoja mungil itu memperhatikan dengan seksama kegiatan Jaejoong yang tengah memakan makan malamnya dengan perlahan. Sepertinya sebagai seorang perawat dirinya tahu betul sikap orang-orang yang pernah mengalami taruma. Dan Sunny melihat dalam dirinya Jaejoong menyimpan trauma yang sangat dalam mengenai hubungannya dengan Yunho yang sudah beberapa hari ini menyewanya. Dapat dilihatnya juga jika Jaejoong menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar karena perlakuan yang didapatnya selama ini. Dan jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa membuka diri jika orang sekelilingnya mau memberikan Jaejoong perhatian untuknya.

"Aku akan merawat anda sampai benar-benar sembuh Jaejoong-ssi." Gumamnya atau bisa disebut dengan doa untuk orang yanga di hadapannya itu.

TAK

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya, refleks Sunny segera mengambil sumpit tersebut. Begitu Sunny mendekat Jaejoong terlihat bergetar dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong merasa sedikit ketakutan.

"Jaejoong-ssi," Sunny mulai berbicara. Jaejoong masih memundurkan tubuhnya. Terlihat juga kini Jaejoong semakin bergetar.

"Tenang Jaejoong-ssi, saya tidak akan berbuat kasar pada anda." Sunny perlahan mulai mendekati Jaejoong kembali. Jaejoong meeremas selimutnya, keringat mulai keluar.

"Tenang, saya tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada anda." Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menggumamkan kata jangan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranya saat ini, yang pasti saat ini otak Jaejoong memproses sesuatu yang ada diingatannya dimana Mr. Kim selalu menamparnya setiap kali dirasa Jaejoong mulai berulah.

Jaejoong memjamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi tidak dirasakannya rasa sakit ditubuhnya yang biasa dia dapat selama ini. Yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah sebuah usapan lembut di bahunya. Sedikit memberanikan diri, Jaejoong mencoba membuka kedua matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Sunny padanya. Dilihatnya Sunny tengah tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyuman yang terlihat tulus untuknya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Sunny lembut. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Takut jika nanti dirinya salah bicara.

"Kita lanjutkan makannya ne." Sunny menaruh kembali sumpit Jaejoong di nampan makanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan perlahan mengambil sumpit tersebut, dengan sedikit rasa takut, Jaejoong mulai kembali menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik Sunny untuk memastikan dirinya tidak mendapatkan pukulan nantinya. Sunny kini memilih duduk di sisi Jajeoong, sedikit mengusap kepala Jaejoong untuk memberikan sedikit kenyamanan untuk Jaejoong. Senyum terkembang di bibir Sunny saat melihat Jaejoong terlihat lahap memakan makan malam.. mungkin perkembangannya belum terlihat, namun paling tidak sekarang tidak ada perlawanan dari Jajeoong padanya.

"Apa Jaejoong-ssi suka dengan makanannya?" Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Mashita?" tanya Sunny.

"Hmm," gumam Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan makanannya. Biasanya dirinya akan selalu dipaksa untuk makan di meja makan oleh Mr. Kim, sehingga Jajeoong jarang sekali bisa menikmati makanannya. Karena saat makan, Mr. Kim akan selalu mengomelinya atau pun memarahinya.

Sunny kemudian merapikan perlatan makan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sudah selesai makan. Setelahnya Sunny mengambil sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas air dan beberapa butir obat.

"Sekarang saatnya minum obatnya, kalau sudah minum obat Jaejoong-ssi bisa bermain dengan Minnie lagi." Ucap lembut Sunny. Jaejoong hanya menurut, tangan kurusnya perlahan meriah beberapa butir obat yang disodorkan Sunny. Dibantu Sunny Jaejoong meminum obatnya.

"Minnie," lirih Jaejoong. Sunny segera memberikan boneka yang diletakannya di sofa kamar tersebut.

"Sekarang saatnya Jaejoong-ssi dan Minnie tidur ne." Sekali lagi Jaejoong menurut. Sunny membantu Jaejoong berbaring dan menyelimuti sebatas dada. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong mulai meuntup kedua matanya, mungkin karena efek dari obat yang diminum Jaejoong..

"Jaljayo Jajeoong-ssi." Sunny kemudian merapikan nampan-nampan yang dibawanya tadi menjadi satu. Setelah memastikan Jajeoong tidur dengan nyenyak, Sunny keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Saat menuruni tangga Sunny berpapasan dengan Yunho yang akan menaiki tangga.

"Tuan Jung," Sunny sedikit membungkuk.

"Sunny-ssi, bagaimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ssi baru saja tertidur." Jawab Sunny.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu, pak Le akan mengantar anda pulang."

"Ne tuan Jung,"

"Untuk besok, Sunny-ssi bisa libur karena aku akan membawa Jajeoong ke dokter. Jadi Sunny-ssi bisa beristirahat di rumah." Tutur Yunho.

"Terima kasih tuan, anda sangat baik." Sunny terlihat senang, karena besok dirinya bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarganya.

"Jangan sungkan, sebaiknya anda segera pulang. Anak dan suami anda sudah menunggu di rumah." Yunho tersenyum pada Sunny.

"Kalau begitu, setelah mengembalikan ini saya akan segera pulang tuan. Selamat malam." Pamait Sunny.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan. Salam untuk suami dan anak anda." Sunny menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit bersyukur karena orang yang menyewa jasanya sangat baik padanyha dan keluarganya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Sunny segera bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

CEKLEK

Yunho membuka kamarnya yan ditempatinya bersama Jajeoong sekarang. Dengan langkah perlahan Yunho mendekati ranjang dimana Jaejoong sudah terlelap sambil memeluk boneka. Duduk di pinggir ranjang, Yunho menatap wajah tidur Jajeoong yang terlihat sangat damai menurutnya.

"Boo, apa sesakit itu?" Yunho merapikan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kita menanggungnya bersama," gumamnya.

"Kumohon kembalilah menjadi Jaejoongku yang dulu. kim Jaejoong yang ceria, Kim Jajeoong yang sangat dicintai oleh Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong yang selalu tersenyum pada Jung Yunho. Aku sangat merindukan Kim Jaejoongku yang dulu." Yunho mengusap pucuk kepala Jaejoong menyalurkan betapa namja tampan itu sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Jaejoong yang bebas, menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Yunho mencium punggung tangan tersebut cukup lama.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir Boo, Minnie sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong yang tertidur. Entah Jaejoong mendengarnya atau tidak. yang pasti saat ini Yunho akan berusaha untuk mengembalikan Jaejoong seperti dulu.

.

.

.

"Tuan," panggil seorang namja pada seorang namja paruh baya yng kini tengah duduk di balkon sebuah kamar.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Nyonya saat ini memilih tinggal di villa di Jinan. Tuan muda Junsu besok akan segera kembali ke perusahaan." Jawabnya.

"Lalu?"

"Untuk tuan muda Jaejoong masih belum ada perkembangan." Namja paruh baya itu kini memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia Mr. Kim kini memilih pergi ke Jepang setelah insiden perginya istri dan anak-anaknya dari rumah.

"Jika ada perkembangan segera laporkan padaku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Suruh Mr. Kim pada namja tersebut.

"Baik tuan."

"Jaejoong-ah, hanya ini yang bisa appa lakukan untukmu." Lirinya memandang langit malam kota Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit setelah tadi mengantar Changmi lebih dulu ke sekolah. Sebenarnya anak itu memkas ingin ikut bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun Yunho melarang dengan alasan kalau rumah sakit tidak baik untuk anak-anak. Dengan sedikit iming-iming makanan dan beberapa kaset game baru Changmin menurut.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit takut saat mereka berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Bahkan kini wajah Jaejoong mulai sedikit pucat.

"Jae, tenang saja ada aku bersamamu." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Genggaman tangan Jaejoong sedikit mengerat dan basah karena berapa lama mereka sampai pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

TOK TOK TOK

Yunho mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk." Terdengar interupsi dari dalam, dengan segera Yunho membuka pintu tersebut dan menuntun Jajeoong masuk ke dalam.

"Kau sudah datang hyung." Seorang namja dengan pakaian dokter menyapanya.

"Ne Siwon-ah." Jawab Yunho sambil membantu Jajeoong duduk di sebuah kursi panjang.

"Kalau begitu kita akan memulai teraphynya hyung." Siwon mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah duduk bersandar di lengan sofa tersebut. Mencoba untuk mendudukan diri di sisi Jajeoong. Sebuah notes kini ada di tangannya untuk mencatat. Yunho memilih duduk di kusri yang ada di dekatnya.

"Jaejoong hyung, " mulai Siwon. Jaejoong mulai terlihat gemetar saat Siwon mendekatinya.

"Tenang hyung, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja pada hyung." Siwon mencobauntuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang mulai gelisah.

"Jae, aku tenang saja." Yunho mendekati Jajeoong untuk menenangkan juga.

Tak berapa lama Jajeoong mulai terlihat tenang, membuat mereka sedikit bernapas lega. Takut jika pertemuan kali ini akan seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Dimana Jaejoong yang mulai histeris saat Siwon mulai mendekatinya. Bahkan saat itu Jaejoong tidak bisa mengenali Siwon yang merupakan sepupunya sendiri.

Siwon menghela napas sebnatar,

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

"Apa yang hyung rasakan saat ini?" tanya Siwon mencoba untuk menggali apa yang tengah dirasakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya.

"Apa di sini sakit?" Siwon kini memberanikan diri menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong dimana jantung Jaejoong berdetak.

"Appo, neomu appo." Lirih Jaejoong memberanikan diriny membuka suara.

"Minnie, Joongie mau Minnie, appa jahat. Appa bawa Minnie pergi dari Joongie." Siwon belum ingin menyela perkatan Jaejoong dan hanya mendengarkan saja sambil mencatat beberapa catatan.

"Apa hyung ingin sekali bertemu dan melihat Minnie?" tanya Siwon.

"Minnie eoddiseoyo?" raut wajah Jaejoong sedikit berubah.

"Jika hyung mau menceritakan semuanya, aku akan mengajak hyung bertemu dengan Minnie nanti." Siwon mencoba untuk menggali isi hati Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi appa melarang Joongie bertemu Minnie." Lirih Jaejoong sedikit kecewa mengingat perkataan Mr. Kim.

"Hyung tenang saja, ahjussi tidak akan menganggu hyung lagi." Yunho mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Yunho mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudmu Siwon-ah?" tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Ahjussi sedang ada di Jepang." Jawab Siwon sambil mencatat beberapa catatan penting. Yunho semakin bingung mendengarnya. Sepertinya ayah Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin mengganggu Jaejoong sementara ini.

"Hyung tenang saja, ahjussi untuk sementara waktu memilih tinggal di Jepang, jadi beliau tidak akan mengganggu kalian." Ujar Siwon yang sedikit bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan Yunho saat ini.

"Hyung," Siwon kembali beralih pada Jaejoong.

"Apa hyung tahu kalau Minnie sudah besar." Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Minnie, eoddiga?" Jaejoong terlihat mulai gelisah.

"Hyung tenang dulu," Siwon mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang mulai memberontak.

"Minnie, Minnie eoddiga?" Jaejoong terus memanggil nama Changmin. Siwon mencoba mencekap tangan Jaejoong yang mulai tidak tenang. Yunho mencoba membantu Siwon untuk menenangkan Jajeoong.

"Joongie tenang, Minnie sekarang ada di rumah, nanti kita bertemu dengan Minnie ne." Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong juga.

"Minnie...Minnie...Minnie...Minnie-" Jaejoong mulai berhenti bergerak saat Siwon menyuntikan obat tidur pada tubuh Jaejoong agar bisa sedikit tenang. Setelahnya Yunho kembali membaringkan Jaejoong di sofa dimana Jaejoong duduk.

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika Jaejoong hyung didekatkan dengan Changmin hyung," saran Siwon.

"Masalahnya Jaejoong masih belum menyadari keberadaan Changmin di dekatnya Siwon-ah. Bahkan Changmin sering menemaninya di rumah saat aku bekerja. Sunny juga mengatakan jika Changmin sering mencoba menarik perhatian Jaejoong agar Jaejoong memperhatikannya. Namun selalu gagal karena beranggapan kalau Changmin masih bayi." Yunho sedikit mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada Siwon.

"Kita harus mencobanya terus agar Jaejoong hyung cepat menyadari keberadaan anaknya sendiri di dekatnya." Sahut Siwon.

"Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi, lagi pula Changmin juga tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Jaejoong sekarang. Mungkin dengan cara ini bisa sedikit membantu kesembuhan Jaejoong nantinya." Putus Yunho. Siwon hanya bisa menepuk bahu Yunho untuk menyemangatinya. Sebagai calon iparnya Siwon akan berusaha untuk membantu semaksimal mungkin untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong yang juga sepupunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa Jaejoong pulang, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Changmin akan pulang dari sekolah. Jangan sampai dia mengamuk kalau Jaejoong belum pulang." Yunho beranjak menghampiri Jaejoong yang tertidur.

"Pakailah ini," Siwon mendorong sebuah kursi roda.

"Terima kasih Siwon-ah," Yunho tersenyum pada Siwon. Dengan bantuan Siwon Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong mendudukan tubuh tersebut di kursi roda.

"Kami pulang dulu," Yunho berpamitan.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan hyung," sahut Siwon saat Yunho keluar dari ruangannya. Siwon menghela napasnya sejenak, sepertinya tidak menyembuhkan Jaejoong secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

BRAAK

Suara bantingan barang terdengar di ruang tengah mansion Jung saat sang tuan muda tiba-tiba datang.

"Monnieeeeee!" teriakan yang memekakan telinga kini menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, membuat yang mendengarnya menutup telinganya.

"Aigoo, kenapa Minnie berteriak-teriak eoh?" Mrs. Jung menghampiri Changmin yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Umma cama appa lama cekali pulangnya." Aduknya membuat Mrs. Jung tersenyum tipis.

"Sebentar lagi umma dan appamu pulang, sebaiknya Minnie ganti baju dulu ne." Jawab dan suruh Mrs. Jung.

"Benalkah?" tanya Changmin. Mrs. Jung menganggukan kepala.

"Kajja kita ganti baju dulu." Mrs. Jung mengajak Changmin ke kamar bocah gembul tersebut untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah.

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan mansion Jung dan berhenti di depan pintu utama. Yunho keluar dari mobil dan melangkah ke sisi mobil. Dibukanya pintu mobil guna membawa Jaejoong keluar dari mobil. Dengan menggendong bridal style Yunho memasuki rumahnya yang sudah dibuka oleh seorang maid untuk memudahkannya masuk.

"Oppa sudah pulang," Jessica terlihat membantu Yunho membawa barang-barangnya.

"Ne, apa Changmin sudah pulang." Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, ada di kamar bersama umma." Yunho hanya mengangguk. Kakinya menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya untuk menidurkan Jaejoong. Saat sampai di lantai dua terlihat Changmin dan Mrs. Jung yang barusan keluar dari kamar Changmin.

"Appa!" panggil Changmin saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sssst, Minnie jangan berisik ne. Umma sedang tidur." Changmin langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya mendengar seruan Yunho.

"Kenapa umma tidul appa?" tanya Changmin sedikit berbisik pada Yunho. Mrs. Jung yang melihatnya sedikit terkikik.

"Umma baru saja dari rumah sakit, jadi sekarang sedang tidur karena obat. Minnie jangan berisik ne." Changmin mengangguk mengerti. Mengikuti Yunho yang kini memasuki kamarnya untuk menidurkan Jaejoong.

"Minnie temani umma ne, appa ingin bicara dengan halmoni." Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin.

"ne appa, Min akan menjaga umma dali monstel-monstel jahat." Angguk Changmin antusias. Setelah Changmin memilih merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong semnetara Yunho dan Mrs. Jung segera keluar dari kamar.

.

.

"bagaimana hasilnya Yun?" Mrs. Jung menyodorkan segelas teh pada Yunho.

"Masih belum ada kemajuan umma, Jaejoong bahkan sampai memberontak." Mrs. Jung mengusap bahu sang putra untuk memberikan sedikit semangat.

"Siwon menyarankan agar Jaejoong sering berinteraksi dengan Changmin agar Jaejoong beisa sedikit menyadari keberadaan Changmin di dekatnya."

"Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk, lagi pula Changmin selalu menemani Jaejoong saat pulang sekolah. Mungkin dengan begini Jaejoong sedikit demi-demi sedikit bisa merespon."

"Semoga dengan cara ini sedikit berhasil umma." Mrs. Jung tersenyum tipis melihat Yunho yang sangat mencintai keluarga kecilnya. Seandainya ayah Jaejoong merestui mereka, mungkin saat ini mereka sudah bahagia bersama Changmin. Namun semua tidak bisa diulang kembali karena kehidupan akan terus berjalan maju meninggalkan masa lalu. Yang pasti saat ini Yunho harus bisa memnafaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong .

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana, sudah beberapa hari ini Jaejoong dan Changmin selalu bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya Changmin yang selalu ada di sisi Jaejoong. Setiap pulang sekolah Changmin selalu mengajak Jaejoong bicara meski pun belum ada timbal balik dari obrolan Changmin. Seperti sekarang ini dimana Changmin tengah bermain di taman belakang. Jaejoong tengah duduk di tempat biasa dengan Sunny yang mengawasinya dibelakangnya. Sementara Changmin sibuk dengan sepeda roda empatnya. Berjalan kesana kemari mencoba menarik perhatian Jaejoong yang hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Umma, Min capek." Dihampirinya sang umma setelah meninggalkan sepedanya. Entah sengaja atau tidak Changmin tanpa memikir reaksi Jaejoong selanjutnya merebahkan tubuh kecilnya dipangkuan Jaejoong.

"Min capek, mau tidul." Wajah Changmin menghadap tepat diperut Jaejoong. Dipejamkan mata kecil itu saat merasakan hembusan angin menerpanya. Suasana yang tenang serta udara yang sejuk mengingat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin membuat Changmin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Sunny terus memperhatikan keduanya sampai sesuatu terjadi membuatnya sedikit mengulum senyum tipisnya.

Sadar atau tidak saat ini tangan Jaejoong tengah mengusap kepala Changmin yang ada di pahanya. Usapan yang terlihat pelan itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan untuk keduanya. Tak ingin kehilangan moment tersebut, Sunny segera merekamnya dengan menggunakan ponselnya untuk ditunjukan pada Yunho nanti. Tanpa disadari Changmin tengah mengulum senyum dalam tidurnya. Merasakan belaian lembut tangan sang umma yang sangat ingin dirasakannya selama ini. Dan sepertinya Changmin akan bermimpi indah hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Junsu mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya sejak Mr. Kim pergi ke Jepang. Menyelesaikan beberapa masalah perusahaan yang sedikit kacau akhir-akhir ini. dan untungnya Junsu bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah tersebut dengan cepat. Beberapa kerjasama yang hampir batal sudah ditanganinya. Bisa dikatakan perusahaannya kini kembali stabil.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" suruh Junsu saat dirinya mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Junsu-ie," panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"Yunho hyung," Junsu mendongakkan kepala melihat siapa tamunya tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yunho. Menghampiri Yunho yang memilih duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali belakangan ini," Yunho memperhatikan wajah lelah Junsu.

"Ne hyung, belakangan ini aku sibuk sehingga belum sempat menjenguk Jajeoong hyung." Junsu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa,' ucap Yunho.

"Bagaimana keadaan hyungku?" tanya Junsu, kedua matanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

"Masih belum ada kemajuan yang banyak, tapi kemarin Sunny memberiku sebuah rekaman dimana Changmin tidur dipangkuannya. Kau tahu sendiri Changmin seperti apa bukan." Junsu menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Mungkin ini berkembangan yang bagus karena sepertinya Jajeoong mulai merespon Changmin. Mungkin sadar atau tidak sadar Jaejoong mulai membalas interaksinya dengan Changmin."

"Maksud hyung?" Junsu tidak mengertri.

"Saat Changmin tidur dipangkuannya, Jajeoong mengusap kepala Changmin meski tanpa menatap Changmin. Tapi aku bisa melihat sekilas senyuman Jaejoong saat mengusap Changmin." Ucap Yunho dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"ini sebuah kemajuan hyung, sepertinya Jaejoong hyung mulai mengenali Changmin. Meski pun hyung tidak pernah bertemu dengan Changmin, namun ikatan batin seorang ibu dengan anaknya tidak akan bisa terputus meski pun tidak pernah bertemu sekali pun." Junsu terlihat sangat senang mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Ne aku tahu, Siwon juga mengatakan jika mungkin ini salah satu cara agar Jaejoong bisa sembuh."

"Aku berharap kau bisa mebahagiakan hyungku Yunho hyung. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang dialaminya selama ini."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk membahagiakannya, namun aku akan selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia selama aku masih bernapas." Nada suara Yunho terdengar sangat mantap.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu hyung," Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoochun?" Yunho merubah pembicaraan.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Appa belum mengetahui hubungan kami." Junsu menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalian terlalu nekat untuk mengambil keputusan itu." Yunho sedikit terkekeh.

"Ne, kami memang sedikit nekat." Junsu mengusap lehernya, tepatnya sesuatu yang kini tengah menggantung di leher tersebut.

"Sepertinya Changmin akan segera mendapatkan seorang keponakan."

"Aish hyung bicara apa?" wajah Junsu berubah merah mendengar godaan Yunho.

"Su-ie, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan jidat lebar itu sudah jauh dari hubunganku dengan Jaejoong." Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Aku dengan Jung ahjumma sudah memberikan surat untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian hyung."

"Ne, aku sudah mengambil cap jempol Jaejoong karena Jaejoong tidak bisa memberikan tanda tangannya." Jawab Yunho.

"Paling tidak kini hubungan kalian sudah sah dimata hukum." Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu Jaejoong hyung sembuh, bersabarlah hyung." Junsu menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Aku selalu menunggunya Su-ie,"

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Salam untuk hyungku dan Changmin hyung." Junsu mengantar Yunho sampai ke pintu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian bicara tadi?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Hanya mengabarkan keadaan Jaejoong hyung saja." jawab Junsu yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel saat ini.

"Lalu,"

"Yunho hyung bilang jika Jaejoong hyung sudah mulai merespon Changmin." Yoochun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di depannya.

"Itu bagus, semoga saja ada perkembangan yang baik pada Jaejoong hyung." Ujar Yoochun.

"Chunnie," panggil Junsu.

"Hmm,."

"A-aniya," Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakanlah ada apa." Junsu menundukan kepalanya.

"A-aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hai, ryan muncul lagi. Apa ya kira-kira yang mau diomongin Junsu, terus apa yang dipegang Junsu dilehernya? Hayo siapa yang tahu?

Lumayan juga untuk reviewnya, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih juga yang sudah suka sama ff ryan ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah kasih masukan untuk tulisan ryan ini.

Untuk yunjae moment ryan belum bisa kasih karena masih fokus untuk kesembuhan jaejoong. Jadi sabarnya yang nunggu yunjae momentnya. Biar ngk bosen karena kepanjangan jadinya ryan potong sampai disini dulu. mungkin satu atau dua capther lagi end.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you to:**

**Para guest, heesy, kc, babyblue137, abcdELF, alint2709, exindira, azahra88, anastasya regiana, Jung Jaehyun, leeChunnie, diahmiftachulningtyas, Clein cassie, Galaxy Yunjae, DahsyatNyaff, ChristiSJ, Dhea Kim, Dee Chan – tik, tinahudzaifah, zoldyk, dachisshi, MPREG Lovers, kikiikyujunmyun, ifa. , YeChun, gothiclilota89.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHERE IS MY BABY CH 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Rawatlah anak kalian dengan baik, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"/"Lebih baik aku pumya anak yang gila dari pada aku punya anak laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Maru ditaruh dimana nama baik keluarga Kim jika sampai orang-orang tahu masalah besar ini!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Others

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun tersenyum sendiri di kamarnya setelah mengantar Junsu pulang. Sebuah kertas masih dipegangnya sejak Junsu menyerahkan padanya tadi. Bahkan tak jarang kepala digelengkan tidak jelas. Entah apa yang telah terjadi padanya sekarang. Yang pasti, saat ini hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

BRAAK

Sebuah bantingan pintu merusak lamunan Yoochun entah apa itu.

"Yak Park Yoochun apa yang kau lakukan pada menantuku hah?"

PLAAK

Sebuah geplakan mendarat dikepala Yoochun yang diberikan oleh seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Awww, awww," Yoochun berusaha untuk melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan bertubi-tubi yeoja tersebut.

'Umma, appo, aww." Yoochun masih terus mengadu kesakitan saat pukulan dikepalanya tidak berhenti.

"Hah, aku masih belum puas memukulmu anak kurang ajar." Yeoja pelaku pemukulan yang tak lain adalah Ms. Park umma Yoochun kini menarik napasnya perlahan. Lelah juga memukuli anaknya seperti itu. terlihat kini yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu mendudukan diri diranjang Yoochun. Diikuti oelh sang anak Yoochun.

"Kau ini," sekali lagi geplakan Yoochun dapatkan.

"Umma," Yoochun mencoba menghindar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantuku?" sekali lagi Mrs. Park mengulang pertanyaannya.

"jadi umma sudah tahu," bukan menjawab, Yoochun malah balik bertanya.

"kau ini, kenapa malah balik bertanya eoh,' sungut Mrs. Park. Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Dia baru saja memberikan ini padaku," Yoochun menyerahkan kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Mrs. Park segera meebut dan membacanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja saat membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Umma bahkan sudah tahu lebih dulu,"

"mwoo?" kedua mata Yoochun kini melebar mendengar pernyataan sang umma.

"Jadi umma sudah lebih dulu tahu," Yoochun tidak percaya.

"Bahkan umma yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk memastikannya tiga hari yang lalu." Mrs. Park terlihat tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan membawanya tinggal disini. Kondisinya berbeda dengan wanita Yoochun-ah. Umma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada menantu dan cucu umma, ingat itu." Mrs. Park melenggang keluar dari kamar Yoochun.

"Aish, eottoke?" Yoochun mengacak rambut frustasi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Jaejoong sudah mulai menunjukan perkembangan baik. Bahkan sesekali Jaejoong berinteraksi dengan Changmin. Seperti sekarang ini, Changmin terlihat tengah menyuapi Jaejoong es krim yang entah darimana didapatnya.

"Umma, nanti kita jalan-jalan ke taman ne." Changmin terlihat sibuk menyuapkan es krim kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

CUP

"Min cayang umma," Changmin mencium Jaejoong dengann bibir yang masih belepotan es krim, membuat wajah Jaejoong terkena es krin tersebut.

"Hihihihi," Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin yang terlihat tertawa melihat wajahnya. Mengerutkan kening berbikir apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya.

"Wae?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin, tak jarang Jaejoong sesekali menanggapi celotehan Changmin.

"Hihihi, pipi umma kena es klim," jawab Changmin masih terkikik. Jaejoong kemudian mengusap pipinya untuk memastikan. Jarinya merasakan dingin dipipinya saat menyentuh pipinya.

"Cini bial Min belcihkan," Changmin mengambil tisu yang ada didekatnya untuk membersihkan wajah Jajeoong yang terkena es krim. Jaejoong termangu melihat Changmin begitu perhatian padanya. Apakah sosok anak kecil yang ada dihadapannya itu benar anaknya yang dulu dibuang oleh ayahnya. Pertanyaan itu selalu beputar dikepala Jaejoong sejak kondisi bisa dibilang cukup baik untuk merespon. Bahkan boneka yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh Jaejoong kini sudah lepas dari Jaejoong.

"Mi-nnie," Changmin tertegun mendengar Jaejoong menyebut namanya. Jarang sekali Changmin mendengar Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya sejak tinggal bersamanya. Tapi bocah lima tahun itu cukup bersabar menunggu sang umma memanggil namanya dengan sendirinya. Changmin juga tahu jika Jaejoong membutuhkan waktu untuk sembuh.

"Mi-nnie," sekali lagi Changmin mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir cherry dihadapannya itu. yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menatap kedua mata sang umma yang terlihat masih kosong.

GREEP

"Min cayang umma," Changmin memeluk Jaejoong seketika.

"Min pasti menunggu umma campe cembuh. Lalu kita jalan-jalan belcama cepelti teman-teman Min yang lain." Air mata Jaejoong menetes tanpa disuruh. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit mendengar perkataan Changmin. Tapi Jaejoong masih takut untuk kembali membuka hatinya. Dirinya masih takut jika ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Dan Jaejoong memilih tidak akan bangun jika ini hanya mimpi belaka.

Sunny yang memperhatikan dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum sendu melihat ibu dan anak tersebut. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika dirinya bernasib seperti Jaejoong. Dirinya memilih mati jika harus dipisahkan oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya. Dan dirinya sedikit bersyukur karena nasibnya tidak seperti Jaejoong. Bersyukur karena keluarganya sangat mencintainya dan dirinya juga mencintai keluarganya.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah menunjukan kemajuan," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Mrs. Jung," Sunny sedikit membungkuk.

"Kadang aku merasa kasihan pada Changmin setiap bertanya dimana ibunya. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa menjawab karena Changmin sangat pintar dan banyak bertanya. Pernah sekali Changmin demam karena tidak mendapat jawaban dimana ibunya. Kadang Changmin merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang selalu dijemput oleh ibu mereka. Tapi Changmin tidak pernah sekali pun dijemput oleh ibunya. Tapi entah penjelasan apa yang dikatakan Yunho membuat Changmin berhenti bertanya dimana ibunya. Dan saat ditanya dia menjawab 'umma cedang cakit. Kalau cudah cembuh pacti pulang' itulah jawaban yang Changmin berikan." Mrs. Jung menatap Jaejoong dan Changmin yang masih beerpelukan. Sunny mengikuti arah pandang Mrs. Jung. Sedikit tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Jika saya perhatikan, Jaejoong-ssi berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terbuka dengan lingkungannya. Dia memilih ada di dunianya sendiri yang mungkin membuatnya seperti ini. Dia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan menutup hatinya untuk semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupannya yang dulu. saya memang tidak tahu bagaimana Jaejoong-ssi bisa seperti itu. Tapi, Jajeoong-ssi membutuhkan orang-orang yang mencintainya untuk membuka hatinya yang mungkin sudah dikuncinya rapat-rapat agar rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin jatuh terlalu dalam." Jelas Sunny.

"ne kau benar Sunny-ssi. Selama lima tahun ini Jaejoong memang mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Bahkan dokter menyatakan jika Jaejoong gila karena keadaan yang tidak memihaknya. Kami hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa menolong. Lima tahun kejiwaan Jaejoong mengalami sedikit gangguan. Dan ayahnya memperburuk keadaannya menjadi seperti ini sekarang." Jelas Mrs. Jung. Sunny mengangguk mengerti karena sebelumnya dia sudah mendapat laporan medis Jaejoong dari Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk merawat Jaejoong.

"berusahalah dengan baik Sunny-ssi, bantuanmu sangat berguna untuk Jajeoong." Mrs. Jung menepuk bahu Sunny dan setelahnya meninggalkan Sunny yang terus mengawasi Jaejoong dan Changmin.

.

.

.

.makan malam keluarga Jung sedikit berbeda sekarang, pasalnya sudah dua hari ini Jaejoong mau makan bersama mereka. Biasanya Jajeoong makan malam di kamarnya dengan bantuan Sunny. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Jaejoong duduk disamping Changmin yang sesekali menyuapinya makanan. Membuat Mr dan Mrs. Jung serta Yunho sedikit berbahagia. Jessica yang juga ikut makan malam juga mengulum senyum. Ini bisa dibilang kemajuan besar karena Jajeoong sudah mau makan di meja makan.

"umma, aaa." Changmin menyodorkan potongan telur pada Jajeoong yang diterima Jaejoong perlahan.

"Umma, enak?" Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Yunho yang duduk di depan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihatnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak kini Jaejoong terlihat akan menyuapkan nasi kearah Changmin yang diterima Changmin dengan senang hati. Bahkan Changmin terlihat bersemangat untuk makan sekarang.

"Jae, makanlah" Yunho menyodorkan sepotong kimchi dipiring Jaejoong. Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan makannya kemudian memperhatikan kimchi yang ada di mangkuknya. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil kimchi yang tadi diberikan Yunho padanya. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, setidaknya kini Jaejoong mulai merespon padanya. Sementara Mr dan Mrs. Jung hanya melihat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, antara senang dan sedih menjadi satu.

"Umma," panggil Changmin yang sepertinya masih betah dengan acara makannya. Jaejoong menoleh dan Changmin langsung menunjuk semangkok puding yang memang disiapkan untuk pencuci mulut.

"Itu?" Jaejoong meyakinkan. Changmin tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang masih ada sisa makanan. Dengan pelan Jaejoong mengambil pidung yang ada didekatnya.

'Ini," diserahkannya puding tersebut pada Changmin yang langsung dilahap Changmin dengan cepat. Sementara Jessica yang melihatnya serasa ingin mual saja. dirinya yang hanya makan tidak sebanyak keponakannya itu perutnya sudah terasa sangat penuh sekarang. Apalagi Changmin yang tadi sudah menghabiskan tiga porsi makan malamnya dan sekarang menambah semangkuk puding. Bahkan rasanya perutnya seakan diaduk melihat napsu makan Changmin.

"Rasanya aku ingin muntah saja melihat evil itu makan," Jessica meletakan perlatan makannya. Rasanya dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat Changmin makan.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Changmin saja Jess," Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah cucu mereka yang sepertinya semakin saja sejak kehadiran Jaejoong di rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Jaejoong sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang biasa ditempatinya bersama Jaejoong. Didudukannya pantat Yunho dipinggir ranjang disamping Jaejoong. Ditatapnya wajah tidur Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat damai. Wajah yang sudah lama sangat dirindukannya selama lima tahun ini.

"Boo, aku sangat merindukanmu." Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang sudah mulai terlihat sedikit berisi dengan lembut agar Jaejoong tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh Boo, kami sangat membutuhkanmu." Yunho merapikan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan. Yunho memandang lama wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya masih tetap cantik meski pun dalam kondisi seperti ini.

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan Yunho daratkan dikening Jaejoong cukup lama. Meresapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

CHUP

Kemudian bibir hati itu beralih pada cherry merah milik Jaejoong. Hanya kecupan yang Yunho berikan, dirinya tidak ingin hilang kendali dan melukai Jaejoong nantinya. Dirapikannya selimut pada tubuh sang kekasih hingga sebatas leher agar Jaejoong tetap merasa hangat dalam tidurnya. Setelahnya Yunho beranjak dari duduknya menuju sisi ranjang yang lain untuk merebahkan diri. Ditariknya tubuh Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya agar bisa memeluk Jaejoong. Entah sadar atau tidak Jaejoong juga mendekatkan diri dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho. Terlihat kini wajah Jaejoong menyuruk didada Yunho untuk mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Yunho.

"jaljayo Boo,"

.

.

.

.

Terang. Itulah yang dilihat Jaejoong saat ini. Sekelilingnya terlihat sangat terang seperti banyak lampu yang menyinarinya. Namun saat diedarkan pandangannya hanya dirinya saja yang ada disana. Bahkan ruang itu terlihat seperti ruangan putih tanpa ada celah atau pun pintu untuk keluar. Atau mungkin Jaejoong belum menemukan pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"I-ini dimana," tubuh Jaejoong terlihat mulai bergetar ketakutan. Dipeluknya tubuhnya sendiri agar merasa aman jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

"Yunnie, a-aku ta-takut," lirihnya entah pada siapa. Tidak ada yang mendengarnya atau pun menolongnya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

'_**Anak itu hanya membawa aib dikeluarga ini,'**_

Jaejoong mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"A-appa, mi-mianhae," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_**Anak kurang ajar, apa memang tidak ada wanita lagi di dunia ini sehingga kau melakukan hal itu. Apa memang benar kau ini kelainan,'**_

'_**PLAK'**_

"Andwee," Jaejoong sekali lagi menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara tersebut. Kedfua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

'_**Jika kau tidak ingin menggugurkannya, kau harus bertunangan dengan gadis piulihanku,'**_

'_**Dia Jessica, calon tunanganmu. Dan setelah anak itu lahir, kalian akan menikah,'**_

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...aku tidak mau," Jaejoong jatuh berlutut ditempatnya berdiri. Isakannya mulai terdengar.

'_**Anggap saja bayi itu sudah mati sekarang,'**_

Nada suara itu terdengar sangat dingin di telinga Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak mati, dia tidak, dia masih hidup appa," Jaejoong menangis tergugu.

'_**Anggap saja bayi itu sudah mati. Dan jangan harap untuk bisa bertemu dan melihatnya lagi,'**_

"Anakku masih hidup, dia tidak mati. Dia masih hidup," pekik Jaejoong. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menangis.

'_**Umma,'**_

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara panggilan yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

'_**Umma,'**_

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mendengar panggilan tersebut, namun tidak bisa mengenali ssuara yang memanggilnya.

'_**Umma, Min cayang umma,'**_

"Mi-minnie," Jaejoong mengedarkan sekali lagi pandangannya jika saja menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Namun sekali lagi nihil, hanya dirinya saja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Mi-minnie, Minnie dimana?" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya.

'_**Umma,'**_

Jaejoong terlihat berjalan tak tentu arah mencari sumber suara tersebut. Bahkan kini dirinya mulai berlari. Namun tidak ditemukannya ujung ruangan. Bahkan rasanya ruangan itu seperti tidak memiliki ujung mau pun pangkal.

BRUKK

Jaejoong tiba-tiba terjatuh karena terlilit kakinya sendiri.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... Minnie jangan tinggalkan umma," kembali Jaejoong terisak saat tidak bisa menemukan Minnie dimana-mana.

'_**Boo,'**_

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya saat melihat secercah cahaya yang terlihat sangat terang. Dan juga dihadapannya sudah berdiri sosok yang tidak bisa dia lihat wajahnya karena membelakanginya.

'_**Kembalilah Boo,'**_

"Yu-yunnie," air mata Jaejoong semakin deras saja saat mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Sebuah tangan terjulur dihadapannya. Meski pun belum tahu siapa sosok tersebut, dengan ragu Jaejoong meraih tangan yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan dirinya berdiri dari jatuhnya.

'_**Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae,'**_

Dan kini hanya kegelapan yang dapat Jaejoong rasakan, namun sedetik kemudian setitik cahaya kembali muncul guna menuntun Jaejoong menuju entah kemana. Dengan sedikit ragu, Jaejoong mengikuti cahaya tersebut yang semakin dekat semakin terang dan semakin besar.

Napasnya terasa terhenti saat langkahnya terhenti pada pusat cahaya, dihadapannya terlihat dua sosok yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama lima tahun ini.

'_**Boo/Umma,'**_

Namun sekali lagi Jaejoong terjatuh disebuah lubang yang dalam, hingga...

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat itu terbuka secara perlahan, mengerjap guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang akan masuk kedalam retina matanya. Diedarkannya pandangannya untuk memastikan dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Sedikit mengernyit tidak mengerti saat dilihatnya kamar yang ditempatinya bukan kamarnya yang biasa dia gunakan. Ingin rasanya menggerakan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Namun diurungkannya saat merasakan beban berat menimpa tubuhnya. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah lengan tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Melingkar tepat diperutnya. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat perutnya sekarang. Perut yang diingatnya masih membuncit, kini terlihat rata. Ditolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat siapa pemilik lengan tersebut. Dan sekali lagi napasnya tercekat saat melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sudah sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Air matanya jatuh tanpa da yang menyuruh. Dengan perlahan dan sedikit keberanian jemarinya mendekat menyentuh wajah sosok yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya itu.

"Yu-yunnie,"

.

.

.

Yunho sedikit merasakan pergerakan kecil di wajahnya, namun dia masih enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Namun pergerakan itu masih belum berhenti di wajahnya, dan sepertinya sentuhan itu sengaja dilakukan oleh entah siapa. Tak ingin tidurnya terganggu, dengan perlahan Yunho membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

Dan kini kedua mata itu saling bertemu, beradu satu sama lain. Yunho masih belum memberikan responnya saat dirasakannya jemari itu masih terus mengusap pipinya. Dapat dilihatnya juga aliran bening di wajah sosok tersebut. Namun sepertinya sosok itu belum menyadari jika Yunho juga sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"YU-yunnie," panggilan itu, panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya kini terdengar kembali.

"Boo," perlahan Yunho menghapus lelehan kristal bening yang mengalir diwajah sosok tersebut. Namun apa yang terjadi membuat dada Yunho terasa sesak, kala melihat kristal bening itu tidak berhenti tapi malah semakin deras mengalir.

"Uljima Boo," Yunho segera menarik sosok yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks... Yunnie...hiks...hiks..." isak Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho. tangisnya pecah seketika.

"tenang Boo, ada aku disini." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya namun tidak membuat Jaejoong sesak.

"Mianhae, mianhae...hiks...hiks... ak-aku tidak bisa menjaganya Yun," gumam Jaejoong disela isakannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," diusapnya punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar karena tangisannya.

"A-appa menyuruhku untuk membuangnya Yun. aku tidak ingin membuangnya." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala didada Yunho.

"Aku jahat Yun, aku umma yang jahat." Tangis Jaejoong terdengar memilukan saat ini. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa jika Jaejoong tengah meluapakan semua yang ada didalam hatinya selama ini. Mengeluarkan semua beban yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku bisa mempertahankannya Yun," Yunho memilih diam membiarkan Jaejoong mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang Yun, hiks...hiks..."

"Aku umma yanag jahat, aku membuang anakku sendiri." Jaejoong meremas piyama yang dikenakan Yunho untuk melampiaskan semua emosinya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak karena menanggung semua ini sendirian.

"Uljima, kita akan mencari bersama Jae, ada aku disini sekarang," Yunho mulai bersuara. Namun tak berapa lama Yunho tidak merasakan pergerakan didadanya. Yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir merah itu. secercah senyum terlukis dibibir hati itu.

"Cepatlah kembali Boo,"

.

.

.

.

Kegaduhan kini terjadi di kediaman Park pagi ini, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan sang nyonya besar. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukannya sehingga membuat rumah sedikit menjadi kacau. Tapi yang pasti akan ada tamu spesial menurutnya akan datang.

"Umma, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut-ribut," Yoochun yang terlihat baru bangun tidur kini menuruni tangga.

"Hari akan ada tamu istimewa yang datang," Mrs. Park hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang,' usir Mrs. Park.

"Aigoo, appa cepatlah pulang. Istrimu sudah gila sepertinya,"

"Park Yoochun!" Yoochun langsung berlari menaiki tangga agar tidak terkena lemparan kemoceng dari sang umma.

"Awas saja jika sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang, jangan harap kau umma ijinkan dekat-dekat dengannya." Omel Mrs. Park yang tidak mungkin didengar oleh Yoochun.

TING TONG

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara bel pintu, salah satu maid segera membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu. Mrs. Park hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas menunggu tamunya masuk.

Tak berapa lama maid yang tadi membuka pintu masuk dengan membawa koper yang cukup besar. Dibelakangnya seorang namja mengikutinya wajahnya tertutup kacamata. Tapi Mrs. Park sangat mengenali siapa tamunya tersebut.

"Chagiya," Mrs. Park segera merentangkan kedua tangannya saat namja tersebut mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"aigoo, umma kita bahkan baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu," tamu tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kacamat yang sejak tadi bertengger dihidungnya kini dilepasnya. Memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya. Dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya dirinya seperti seorang yeoja.

"Kalian bawa barang-barangnya ke kamarnya," perintah Mrs. Park pada maid yang tadi membawa koper namja tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kiat duduk dulu ne chagi," Mrs. Park menuntun tamunya untuk duduk. Semnetara tamunya itu terlihat menengokan kepalanya kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang.

"Dia sedang mandi," seolah mengeti Mrs. Park hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka memilih mengobrol sebentar sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"UMMA, koper siapa yang ada di kamarku," Yoochun turun dari tangga sedikit berlari tanpa melihat tamu yang ada disamping sang umma.

"Umma, kenapa menyuruh maid menaruh koper aneh di kamarku,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau umma yang menaruhnya di kamarmu? Lagipula mulai hari ini kau tidak akan tidur sendiri." Jawab Mrs. Park tidak mau disalahkan.

"Maksud umma?" Yoochun tidak mngerti.

"Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini." Mrs. Park mendorong tamunya kearah Yoochun.

BRUKK

"Su-Su-ie," Yoochun dengan refleks menangkap namja yang tidak lain adalah Junsu.

"Dan mulai hari ini umma tidak mau Junsu tinggal di apartemen kalian mengingat kini Junsu-ie tengah hamil." Tegas Mrs. Park.

"Hah, baiklah." Pasrah Yoochun.

"Lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin anak dan istriku kenapa-napa." Yoochun menarik Junsu untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Su-ie," tanya Yoochun menyakinkan mengingat tadi ummanya sempaat mendorong Junsu kearahnya.

"Emm, gwenchana Chunnie." Angguk Junsu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera sarapan. Umma tidak mau kalau menantgu dan cucu kesayangan umma kelaparan. Kajja Su-ie chagi," Mrs. Park menarik Junsu menghiraukan Yoochun yng sudah bersungut-sungut ria dengan sifat umma. Jika sudah bersama Junsu dirinya akan dilupakan.

"Hah, sebenarnya yang anak aku apa Junsu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh," Jaejoong sedikit melenguh saat sinar matahari mengganggu tidur. Namun kedua matanya rasa sangat berat untuk dibuka entah karena apa. Yang pasti pagi ini rasa Jaejoong merasa sangat lelah, entah lelah fisiknya atau pun batinnya.

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar, namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Pasti itu ayahnya, pikir Jaejoong. Semalam Jaejoong merasa bermimpi bertemu dengan Yunho dan tidur dalam pelukan pria yang sangat dicintainya.

TAK

Terdengar suara benda yang diletakan diatas meja, tapi Jaejoong masih enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Berharap mimpinya semalam tidak akan pergi.

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan Jaejoong rasakan dikeningnya, ingin memastikan Jaejoong perlahan membuka kedua matanya saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Good morning Boo," senyum itu, senyum yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Senyum yang selalu ingin dilihatnya.

"Yu-Yunnho," lirih Jaejoong sedikit terbata.

"Ne ini aku," dapat dirasakan kini jemari yunho tengah mengusap keningnya. Merapikan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

Dan sekali lagi, mata indah itu dialiri kristal bening.

"I-ini pa-pasti mimpi," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hei, ini bukan mimpi Boo," Yunho mencoba menghentikan gelengan Jaejoong.

"Lihatlah, aku ada disini Boo. Ini nyata, kau tidak sedang bermimpi." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

"Jika ini mimpi Boojae tidak akan bisa menyentuhkku," ditempelkannya tangan Jaejoong tepat diwajahnya.

"Hiks..hiks...hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong meraba wajah Yunho untuk memastikan jika ini nyata bukan hanya mimpi.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...Yunnie-yaaa." Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya langsung memeluk Yunho. membuat Yunho sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Diusapnya punggung Jaejoong yang masih bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Tenang, kau sudah aman Boo. Ada aku yang akan selalu menjagamu." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang terisak.

"Mianhae, mianhae Yun. mianhae.." sekali Yunho mendengar Jaejoong menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Boo," Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"ta-tapi aku membuangnya Yun, aku membuang anak kita. Aku umma yang jahat." Jaejoong menangkup wajahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin bergetar.

"Tenanglah,kita akan menemukannya, kita akan mencarinya." Bujuk Yunho mencoba menenangkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sebaiknya bersihkan dirimu dulu lalu kita sarapan." Tawar Yunho, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Namun tanpa diduga kini Yunho bersiap untuk menggendong Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang belum siap langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Yunho. wajahnya dia tenggelamkan didada Yunho.

"Kajja kita mandi," Yunho melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Yunho selesai memandikan Jaejoong, setelah membantu mengenakan pakaian. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk sarapan di meja makan. Mereka kini tengah menuruni tangga. Bahkan dapat meeka dengar suara keributan di meja makan entah siapa pelakukan.

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yunho yang semakin mendekati meja makan, tapi langkah Jaejoong tiba-tiba terhentin saat melihat sosok kecil yang tengah duduk di meja makan.

DEG

Sosok mungil itu sama dengan anak kecil yang ada dimimpinya semalam. Sosok yang memanggilnya umma dalam mimpinya. Sosok yang digendong Yunho dalam mimpinya. Kedua mata Jaejoong yang masih sembab kini mulai berkaca-kaca kembali saat melihat tingkah sosok mungil tersebut di meja makan. Yunho hanya melihatnya saja tidak ingin mengganggu. Membiarkan Jaejoong mengenali siapa sosok mungil itu. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati meja makan, tepatnya mendekati sosok mungil tersebut.

Semnetara beberapa orang dewasa yang tadi tengah beradu dengan sosok mungil itu kini hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan terkejut melihat Jaejoong. Namun mereka berusaha untuk membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Dalam hati mereka berdoa semoga ada kemajuan untuk Jaejoong.

GREEP

"Huwaaaaa," pekik sosok mungil itu saat merasakan sebuah dekapan ditubuhnya dari belakang tanpa tahu siapa pelakunya. Dengan refleks tangannya melemparkan makanan yang sudah dipegangnya. Bahkan mulutnya yang masih menguynyah makanan sampai menyemburkan makanan hingga mengenai wajah Jessica.

"Yak! Jung Changmin," pekik Jessica saat wajahnya penuh dengan makanan Changmin. Sementara Chanagmin masih dengan terkejutnya saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya. Bahkan dapat dilihatnya Yunho kini berdiri dibelakang Jessica.

"Appa," panggil Changmin untuk minta tolong, tapi Yunho menujuk dengan dagunya agar Changmin menengok kebelakang. Dan dengan perlahan bocah lima tahun itu menengok ke belakang mencaritahu siapa yang sudah memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Umma!" girang Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong yang memeluknya. Dengan cekatan tangan mungil itu membalas pelukan sang umma meski pun tidak sepenuhnya karena melihat ukuran tangan Changmin yang pendek.

"Minnie," Jaejoong semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya tanpa menyadari orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Umma kenapa menangic?" tanya Changmin yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya tapi bocah itu masih tetap dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin.

"Boo, waktunya Changmin berangkat sekolah." Yunho menghampiri keduanya. Mencoba untuk membujuk Jaejoong agar mau melepas pelukannya. Mungkin Changmin senang-senang saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Namun, mengingat jam sudah menunjukann waktu untuk Changmin berangkat sekolah. Yunho mencoba untuk membujuk Jaejoong.

"Kita nanti bisa menjemputnya di sekolah." Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang menatapnya. Daapat dibacanya raut wajah Jaejoong yang tidak mau berpisah dari Changmin. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jaejoong mau melepaskan Changmin walau pun tidak rela.

"Umma, Min belangkat dulu ne,"

CHUP

Pamit Changmin disertai dengan kecupan dibibir merah Jaejoong. Semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa membelalakan kedua mata mereka tidak terkecuali Yunho.

"Yak! Jung Changmin apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" pekik Jessica yang tidak habis fikir dengan keponakannya itu. changmin hanya tertawa memperlihatkan giginya yang sedikit ompong.

"Kajja Minnie kita berangkat," Yunho mengambil tas sekolah Changmin yang ada di ruang tamu. Jaejoong dan yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang untuk memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Changmin sudah masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah, tinggal menunggu Yunho untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Tapi sebelumnya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku berangkat dulu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu untuk menjemput Changmin bersama ne." Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

CHUP

Kini giliran Yunho yang mencium bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne. Jika perlu apa-apa bilang pada umma dan yang lain." pamit Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Aku titip Jaejoong pada umma ne," ucap Yunho pada Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, umma akan menjaga menantu umma ini." Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan pintu setalah Yunho berpamitan dan menuju mobilnya dimana Changmin sudah menunggunya.

"Umma, halmoni, halaboji, Sica noona Min belangkat dulu ne." Teriak Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya keluar.

"Hati-hati," balas mrs. Jung yang juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Joongie-ya, kajja kita masuk." Ajak Mrs. Jung sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Ne umma," lirih Jaejoong menuruti Mrs. Jung. Mr. Jung dan Jessica hanya mengekor dibelakang mereka. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang mengejutkan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHERE IS MY BABY CH 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Rawatlah anak kalian dengan baik, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"/"Lebih baik aku pumya anak yang gila dari pada aku punya anak laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Mau ditaruh dimana nama baik keluarga Kim jika sampai orang-orang tahu masalah besar ini!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Others

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji Yunho, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong untuk menjemput Changmin bersama di sekolah. Dan saat ini Yunho baru saja sampai di rumahnya, dengan langkah ringan Yunho memasuki rumahnya.

"Eoh, oppa sudah datang?" Jessica yang melihat Yunho memasuki ruang tamu.

"Hmm, dimana Jaejoong?" jawab dan tanya Yunho.

"Jaejoong oppa sedang di taman belakang bersama Sunny eonni." Jawab Jessica yang sepertinya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Baiklah," Yunho bergegas menuju taman belakang tempat kesukaan Jaejoong sejak tinggal di kediaman Jung. Begitu keluar dari rumah, Yunho melihat siluet orang yang tengah dicarinya sejak tadi. Dapat dilihatnya juga Sunny yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari Jaejoong untuk mengawasi kegiatan Jaejoong yang sepertinya hanya duduk diam. Sunny yang tidak sengaja melihat Yunho segera membungkuk pada Yunho. Namun sepertinya Yunho menyuruh Sunny untuk tidak bersuara agar Jaejoong tidak mengetahui kedatangannya. Dengan perlahan Yunho mendudukan diri disamping Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya saat merasakan seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"Yunnie," lirihnya, Yunhon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kajja kita jemput Changmin di sekolah," ajak Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab ajakan Yunho. yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri dan menuntunnya kedalam rumah diikuti Sunny dibelakang mereka.

"Suuny-ssi, hari ini kau boleh pulang lebih awal. Aku akan mengambil alih Jaejoong." Suruh Yunho pada Sunny.

"Saya permisi Mr. Jung, terima kasih." Sunny undur pulang.

"Jae, kita ganti pakaianmu ne." Yunho membantu Jaejoong mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang sedikit tebal, mengingat cuaca hari ini cukup dingin.

Setelah mengangti pakaian Jaejoong, Yuinho segera mengandeng tangan Jaejoong untuk keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Kalian jadi menjemput Changmin bersama?" tanyaMrs. Jung yang tengah menyiapkan makan siang.

"Ne umma, mungkin sekalian kami akan sedikit jalan-jalan." Jawab Yunho.

"baiklah, hati-hatilah di jalan ne. Joongie pasti senang hari ini menjemput Minnie eoh."

"Emmm," angguk Jaejoong.

"Kami berangkat dulu umma," pamit Yunho.

Suara deru mobil menandakan kalau mobil yang mereka naiki sudah mulai meninggalkan kediaman Jung. Mrs. Jung dan Jessica menatap kepergian mobil Yunho dengan senyum tipis.

""Semoga ini awal dari kebahagiaan mereka ne umma," ujar Jessica.

"Ne, semoga Jess," tambah Mrs. Jung.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di sekolah Changmin. Terlihat beberapa anak-anak mulai keluar bersama orang tua mereka yang menjemput mereka. Yunho membuka kaca jendela mobilnya agar bisa leluasa melihat.

"Itu Minnie Jae," tunjuk Yunho pada seorang anak kecil yang tengah berjalan keluar dari gerbang taman kanak-kanak tersebut. Jaejoong mengikuti telunjuk Yunho, dan kini wajah Jajeoong muali berubah sedikit cerah.

"Minnie," gumamnya.

"Hampirilah Minnie, dia pasti senang melihatmu menjemputnya." Suruh Yunho yang mendapat tatapan tidak mengerti dari Jajeoong. Yunho hanya mengangguk meyakinkan. Dan dengan sedikit takut Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yunho. keluar dengan perlahan dan sesekali menengok kanan kiri. Dengan langkah perlahan Jaejoong mulai mendekati Changmin yang kini duduk di ayunan, kebiasaannya saat menunggu jemputannya.

"Minnie," panggil Jajeoong lirih. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Changmin mendongak guna melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Senyum lebar kini Changmin tampilkan saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri dhadapannya dengan sedikit kikuk.

"UMMAAA!," segera saja Changmin menghambur memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

"Minnie cenang umma menjemput Minnie di cekolah," ucapnya dengan suara cadelnya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Changmin.

"Kita pulang ne," suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat pelan, namun sepertinya tidak bermasalah untuk Changmin. Setidaknya ummanya sudah mau berbicara padanya pikir Changmin.

Changmin segera menyeret tangan Jaejoong menuju mobil Yunho berada, Yunho yang melihat keduanya hanya bisa mengukir senyum tipis. Mungkin ini salah satau kemajuan yang dialami Jaejoong setelah hampir sebulan lebih Yunho mencoba membuat Jaejoong sembuh.

"APPAAA!," teriak Changmin begitu melihat Yunho yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil.

"Kajja," Yunho membuka pintu penumpang untuk keduanya. Dan sepertinya Changmin ingin duduk dipangkuan sang umma. Terlihat kini bocah lima tahun itu sudah mendudukan diri diatas paha Jaejoong dengan santainya.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu. mungkin wajar, mengingat selama ini Changmin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong sang umma.

"Appa, Min lapal." Adunya setelah Yunho mulai menjalankan mobil meninggalkan sekolah Changmin.

"Umma, hali ini Min bilang cama teman-teman Min kalau umma mau jemput Min di cekolah." Kali ini Changmin mengadu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam Changmin. Melampiaskan rasa rindu yang selama ini menumpuk dihatinya.

"Umma sayang Minnie," Jaejoong mendekap Changmin dalam pangkuannya.

"Min juga cayang umma, jangan pelgi lagi ne. Nanti kalau umma pelgi lagi Min nggak mau makan lagi." Ancamnya pada Jaejoong. Sementara Yunho hanya terkikik mendengar ancaman Changmin.

'Mana bisa dia jauh dari makanan,' batin Yunho yang sangat tahu kalau Changmin tidak akan pernah bisa jauh-jauh dari makanan.

"Karena kita sudah diluar, lebih baik kita makan siang diluar saja bagaimana?" tawar Yunho.

"Emm," angguk Jaejoong.

"Yeaaaaay makan, Min cudah cangat lapal appa. Appa tahu caja kalau Min cudah cangat lapal. Pelut Min cudah belbunyi dali tadi." Changmin memegangi perutnya yang memang selalu kelaparan.

"Kau kan memang selalu lapar Jung Changmin." Ejek Yunho.

"Ich, appa." Changmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada pose mengambek. Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah Changmin yang sedang ngambek hanya tersenyum tipis. Ternyata anaknya tumbuh dengan baik selama ini.

"Aigoo, uri Minnie marah eoh. Kalau begitu acara makan siang kita tunda saja ne," goda Yunho.

"APPA, umma Min lapal tapi appa tidak mau mengajak Min makan." Adunya pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho yang kini sibuk tertawa setelah menggoda sang food monster. Melihat Yunho yang tertawa seperti itu membuatnya rindu akan kebersamaannya dulu bersama Yunho.

"_**Hahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Boo," tawa Yunho menggema keseluruh penjuru kamar mandi saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah bermandikan busa karena ulah Yunho yang menyiramnya dengan air sabun.**_

"_**Yak Jung Yunho! awas akan kubalas kau." Jaejoonng segera menyemprotkan air dengan shower yang ada ditangannya.**_

"_**Yak Jung Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan." Yunho mencoba menghindar.**_

"_**Siapa yang menyuruh mengganti margaku eoh." Jaejoong semakin brutal menyiram Yunho dengan air.**_

"Umma," Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Changmin memanggilnya.

"N-ne," ditatapnya Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Jae, kau melamun eoh." Yunho mengusap bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kita sudah sampai, kajja." Yunho melepas setbeltnya dan keluar dari mobilnya menuju sisi mobil dimana Jajeoong berada. membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Karena Changmin tidak ingin jauh dari Jaejoong akhirnya Jaejoong menggendong Changmin ala koala. Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedikit kesusahan dalam menggendong Changmin sedikit kasihan, namun Changmin menolak untuk lepas dari Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya Yunho sudah memesan tempat di salah satu restoran untuk mereka makan siang. Terlihat seorang pelayan menuntun mereka menuju sebuah ruang VIP untuk ketiganya.

"Ah, Min mau pecan cemuanya." Semangat Changmin begitu melihat menu makanan yang sudah disodorkan dari pelayan tersebut.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Jae?" tanya Yunho. jaejoong tengah melihat-lihat menu makanan yang ditangannya.

"Umma- umma, umma makan ini caja." Tunjuk Changmin pada sebuah gambar makanan yang ternyata sebuah daging steak dengan ukuran dewasa.

"Hah, dasar food monster," gerutu Yunho.

"Ne, umma makan sama dengan Minnie saja." Jaejoong menyetujui pilihan Changmin.

"Apa sudah siap memesan tuan?" tanya sang pelayan yang sudah siap dengan notes kecilnya guna menulis pesanan makanan. Dan mereka akhirnya memesan makanan mereka dengan Changmin yang memesan makanan lebih banyak dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan sepertinya ini adalah makan siang keluarga kecil itu untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Junsu tengah sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk," perintahnya dari dalam yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

""Baby Su-ie," Yoochun masuk kedalam ruangan Junsu dan melihat Junsu yang sepertinya sedang fokus dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Chunnie-ya," Junsu mendongak dan tersenyum begitu melihat Yoochun ada dihadapannya.

"Sudah saatnya makan siang, aku tidak ingin umma mengomeliku karena menantu kesayangannya melupakan makan siangnya. Dan aku tidak ingin anakku tidak makan karena ummanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Yoochun merebut kertas yang masih ada ditangan Junsu.

"aku lupa jika sudah jam makan siang," ucap Junsu polos.

"Aigoo, istriku ini manis sekali." Yoochun menarik kedua pipi Junsu yang terlihat semakin chubby saja.

"Appo," Junsu mengusap pipinya begitu Yoochun melepas cubitannya.

"Kajja kita makan." Sebelah tangan Yoochun terulur.

"Kajja," Junsu menerima uluran tangan Yoochun dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu membuat seorang Park Yoochun terpesona dengan Kim Junsu yang kini sudah berubah nama menjadi Pak Junsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Yunho hyung makan siang bersama?" tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide dari Yoochun.

"Boleh juga, sekalian memberitahukan kabr gembira," Junsu terlihat setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku menghubungi Yunho hyung dulu," Yoochun mengeluarkan ponselnya guna menghubungi Yunho.

"Kajja, Yunho hyung sedang menunggu kita di tempat biasa." Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu pelan begitu selesai menghubungi Yunho. tadi Yunho juga mengatakan memiliki kejutan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

Pasangan Yoosu akhirnya sampai ditempat Yunho berada mengingat mereka juga akan makan siang bersama. Begitu mereka memasuki restoran tersebut, seorang pelayan menuntun mereka menuju ruangan dimana Yunho berada. langkah mereka mendadak terhenti begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Yunho yang melihat keduanya hanya berdiam diri segera melambaikan tangannya. Namun sepertinya bukan itu yang membuat mereka menghentikan langkah keduanya. Namun sosok yang kini tengah sibuk makan bersama seorang bocah yang sudah sangat mereka kenal selama ini.

"Chunnie," lirih Junsu sambil meremas jas yang digunakan Yoochun. Matanya seakan tidak percaya melihatnya. Rasanya perasaaannya kini membuncah ingin meledak sekarang juga saat melihat sosok tersebut. Senyum haru terukir dibibir Junsu saat melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Jangan seperti ini Su-ie," bisik Yoochun dan sedikit menarik Junsu untuk mendekati Yunho dan sosok yang kini duduk membelakangi keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menemui mereka." Yoochun seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan istrinya itu kini memilih menggandeng Junsu mendekati meja dimana Yunho berada.

"Kalian lama sekali, Changmin sudah menghabiskan makanannya yang kelima karena terlalu lama menunggu kalian." Sembur Yunho saat Yoochun dan Junsu mendekati meja mereka.

"Ah, mianhae hyung," Yoochun menggarukan kepala yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Yoochun menuntun Junsu untuk duduk.

"Hy-hyung," lirihnya. Seketika sosok yang dipanggilnya hyung menhentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh secara perlahan untuk memastikan suara yang didengarnya benar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Su-ie," lirihnya yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong.

"Hyung," langsung saja Junsu memeluk Jaejoong yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Bogoshipo," bisik Junsu ditelinga Jaejoong.

"nado bogoshipo Su-ie," Jaejoong membalas pelukan Junsu.

"Jumma, jangan peluk umma Min telalu elat, nanti umma Min tidak bica napas eoh," Changmin dengan sengaja melepaskan pelukan kedua Kim bersaudara itu. dan dengan segera Changmin duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong sambil menatap sengit Junsu yang ikut menatapnya sengit. Aigoo, bukankah Changmin hanya anak kecil Park Junsu.

"Hyung, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Yoochun penasaran karena Jaejoong dengan mudah mengenali Junsu mengingat beberapa tahun ini Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Junsu.

"Mungkin ini keajaiban dari Tuhan untuk Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho asal. Mana mungkin dirinya mengatakan kalau semalam Jaejoong menangis dipelukannya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf padanya dan Changmin. Bisa-bisa dirinya dibantai oleh pasangan didepannya itu.

"aish," kesal Yoochun karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Yunho dengan benar.

"Umma, Min mau itu," tunjuk Changmin pada udang goreng yang ada dihdapan Jaejoong.

"Ini," dengan cekatan Jaejoong mengambilkan untuk Changmin.

"Emm, machita." Seakan seperti pakar makanan Changmin berkomentar.

"Bagimu semua makanan enak Jung Changmin." Gerutu Junsu.

"Ich, bilang caja kalau jumma juga mau udang yang Min Makan, wlek." Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Junsu.

"Hyung, lihat kelakuan anakmu itu." kesal Junsu yang mulai merajuk pada Yunho.

"Seperti tidak tahu saja anak itu seperti apa Junsu-ya." Yunho tidak ingin membela siapa pun, karena jika dirinya membela salah satu dari mereka masalah tidak akan selesai sampai mereka selesai makan.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian pesan makanan saja." Yunho mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hah, Chunnie akun ingin bulgogi rasa asam manis dengan toping potongan pisang ne." Pasrah Junsu. Yoochun dan Yunho hampir tersedak mendengar pesanan Junsu yang menurut mereka sangat aneh itu.

"Su-ie mana ada menu makanan itu eoh." Yoochun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah istrinya itu.

"Pokoknya aku mau makanan itu sekarang." Kekeh Junsu dengan menu makanan yang dimintanya. Dirinya tahu jika sekarang Junsu tengah mengidam. Yunho melirik Yoochun meminta penjelasan.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya kami sudah menikah enam bula yang lalu di Jerman saat ada perjalanan bisnis disana."

"MWOO?" pekik Yunho yang merasa sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoochun barusan.

"Su-ie," Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Appa tidak mengetahuinya hyung, semua terjadi secara mendadak waktu itu." Junsu menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong sang hyung. Mungkin saja Jaejoong marah padanya sekarang karena menikah diam-diam.

PUK

Namun apa yang didapatnya, Jaejoong menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung senang mendengarnya." Itulah kata yang keluar bari bibir cerry tersebut. Junsu yang mendengarnya tidak menyangka hyungnya akan berkata seperti itu. dalam pikirannya Jaejoong akan marah padanya.

"Setidaknya kalian lebih berani dari kami Chun," kini Yunholah yang berucap. Yunho berpikir mungkin mereka tidak akan bernasib sama dengannya dan Jaejoong.

"Dan satu lagi Junsu sekarang sedang hamil anak pertama kami."

BRUUUUSSSST

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja diminumnya tepat mengenai wajah Yoochun begitu mendengar perkataan Yoochun yang mengatakan kalau Junsu tengah hamil.

"YAK! Hyung kenapa kau menyemburku." Sembur Yoochun tidak terima karena Yunho menyemburnya dengan minuman Yunho.

"A-ah mian-mian aku terlalu kaget mendengarnya." Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Benarkah itu Junsu-ya?" Yunho meyakinkan karena saat ini Jaejoong hanya terbengong mendengar perkataan Yoochun tadi.

"Ne hyung, usianya baru dua minggu." Junsu menundukan kepala karena wajahnya kini terlihat merona karena Yunho menatapnya.

"Aigoo, sepertinya sebentar lagi Changmin akan menjadi kakak eoh." Gurau Yunho.

"Su-ie," Junsu menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan mengangguk meyakinkan sang hyung yang masih belum percaya.

"Sebentar lagi hyung akan memiliki keponakan." Junsu menggenggam jemari Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata bulat Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Rasanya hatinya tengah bergejolak saat ini, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Junsu. Senang, bahagia itulah yang tengah Jaejoong rasakan mendengar Junsu tengah hamil.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku akan menjaga kandunganku dengan baik." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Woaah, bulgoginya cepeltinya enak." Tiba-tiba saja Changmin berteriak saat melihat bulgogi yang tadi dipesan Junsu datang. Sepertinya Yoochun berhasil memaksa pemilik restoran untuk membuatkan makanan yang dinginkan sang istri.

"Appa Min juga mau itu," tunjuk Changmin pada bulgogi yang ada didepan Junsu.

"YAK! Tidak boleh, ini milikku." pekik Junsu yang sepertinya moodnya telah berubah begitu pesanannya datang. Diambilnya mangkok yang berisi bulgogi yang baru saja diletakan oleh pelayan.

"Min mau, Min mau, MAUUUUU!" karena tidak mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, akhirnya Changmin berteriak sekeras mungkin agar keinginannya dituruti. Sontak menbuat keempatnya segera menutup telinga mereka.

"YAK! Jung Changmin." Yoochun menggosok telinganya yang sedikit berdengung karena teriakan Changmin barusan.

"Min juga mau bulgogi," Changmin mengulum sumpit yang ada ditangannya karena membayangkan jika bulgogi itu ada dimulutnya. Bahkan kini Changmin mulai meneteskan air liurnya. Aigoo, dasar food monster, tidak bisa melihat makanan enak menganggur.

"Minnie mau juga?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membersihkan air liur Changmin yang masih menetes. Dengan semangatnya Changmin mengangguk.

"Min macih lapal umma," suara Changmin dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Boleh Yun?" Jaejoong meminta persetujuan Yunho.

"Kau sudah makan hampir enam porsi Changmin-ah," Yunho mencoba menolak karena tahu betul sifat Changmin seperti apa jika menyangkut dengan makanan. Isi kulkas di rumah saja habis olehnya dalam waktu sehari saja.

"Min mau yang dimakan Cu-ie jumma," pintanya.

"Hah, baiklah."

"Yeaaay,"

"Tapi hanya untuk setengah porsi. Appa tidak mau kalau nanti malam aku merengek sakit perut karena terlalu banyak makan." Changmin hanya tersenyum polos. Dan akhirnya makan siang kali ini berakhir dengan besarnya tagihan yang harus dibayar Yunho karena napsu makan seorang Jung Changmin yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di balkon kamar Yunho, pikirannya kini melayang entah kemana sekarang. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga dirinya sampai tinggal di rumah keluarga Jung. Dan kemana appanya, kenapa beliau tidak mencarinya. Bukankah selama ini yang diingatnya hanya saat ayahnya yang melarangnya untuk keluar rumah sejak dirinya dinyatakan hamil.

GREEP

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jae?" tiba-tiba Yunho datang dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Jaejoong.

"Yun,"

"Hmmm,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di rumahmu?"

"Ummamu dan Junsu yang membawamu kemari karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan ayahmu padamu. Mereka lelah harus melihatmu diperlakukan seperti orang gila oleh ayahmu sendiri sejak Changmin dibawa kemari lima tahun yang lalu." Dapat Yunho rasakan jika kini tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau yang merawat Changmin." Jaejoong merasakan pelukan dipinggangnya semakin erat.

"Hmm, umma dan Jessica yang membantuku merawatnya selama ini."

"Mianhae karena tidak bisa merawat Changmin bersamamu, mianhae karena selama ini Changmin tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Mianhae karena telah menelantarkannya selama ini." Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Sekali lagi Yunho melihat kristal bening itu mengalir dari doe eyes bulat itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Boo, kau sudah melahirkan anak yang lucu meski pun untuk napsu makan sedikit aneh mungkin." Diusapnya kristal bening yang membasahi pipi putih itu.

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dikening Jaejoong.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan membesarkan Changmin bersama-sama." Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong, menyisispkan rambut yang Jaejoong yang sudah panjang kesamping telinganya.

"Aku berjanji untuk membuatmu bahagia Jaejoongie, aku akan menebus lima tahun waktu yang membuatmu tersakiti." Ucap Yunho matap.

"Yunho-ya," Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Yunho. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya.

Yunho perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, seakan mengerti Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya. Jarak keduanya hanya tinggal dua centi saat tiba-tiba-

BRAAKK

"UMMAAA, MIN TIDUL BELCAMA UMMA NE!" tiba-tiba saja Changmin masuk dengan paksa kedalam kamar Yunho sambil membawa boneka sosis dan paha ayam yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur. Membuat kedua orang dewasa itu terlonjak kaget setengah hidup karena dobrakan pintu dari Changmin.

"YAK JUNG CHANGMIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" bentak Yunho yang sedikit kesal. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dirinya bisa merasakan kembali bibir merah yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Min mau tidul cama umma appa," Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya polos. Yunho hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Umma, Min mau tidul dipeluk umma," Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggeretnya menuju ranjang king size Yunho. sementara itu Yunho hanya pasrah mengikuti mereka dibelakang. dilihatnya Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Hanya bisa menghela napas saat melihat Changmin menyilangkan kakinya di pinggang Jaejoong.

"Appa tidak boleh dicana, dicini caja." Pekik Changmin saat melihat Yunho merebahkan diri disamping Jaejoong.

"Appa juga ingin memeluk umma Minnie," bela Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Chillo, Cuma Min yang boleh peluk umma. Appa peluk ini caja." Changmin melemparkan boneka paha ayam kearah Yunho yang tepat mengenai wajah Yunho yang sudah memerah padam menahan kekesalan. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum tipis terukir di bibir hati itu kala melihat dua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tidur saling berpelukan. Hah, sepertinya ini memang awal dari kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Yunho menemani Jaejoong untuk memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja. Untungnya Changmin tidak merengek untuk ikut. Jika tidak dipastikan semua pemeriksaan Jaejoong akan kacau mengingat ulah yang selalu dilakukan bocah dengan julukan evil itu.

"Sepertinya ini memang sebuah keajaiban hyung," Siwon melihat hasil laporan pemeriksaan Jaejoong selama sebulan ini. Dan ini adalah salah satu kemajuan yang sangat baik untuk Jaejoong.

"Jadi apakah Jaejoong tidak perlu mengkonsumsi obat-obat itu lagi Siwon-ah?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Sebenarnya, jika dilihat secara seksama Jaejoong hyung bisa dikatakan sudah sembuh secara normal. Tapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Jajeoong hyung jika suatu saat bertemu dengan Kim ahjussi. Kita tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi yang pasti, untuk keseluruhan kondisi Jajeoong hyung sudah sangat baik. tinggal bagaimana Jaejoong hyung beradaptasi kembali di lingkungan sekitarnya." Jelas Siwon.

"Mungkin untuk sementara biarkan seperti ini, aku tidak ingin Jaejoong ketakutan jika bertemu appanya sendiri." Putus Yunho.

"Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu Kim ahjumma berangkat ke Jepang karena Kim ahjuss i sedang sakit dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Mwo?" Yunho tidak percaya.

"Ne, Kim ahjussi kena serangan jantung beberapa hari yang lalu dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga." Entah apa yang dirasakan Yunho sekarang mendengar perkataan Siwon tentang ayah Jaejoong haruskah Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong tentang keadaan appa saat ini, atau diam demi kesembuhan Jaejoong?

"Sebaiknya jangan beritahu Jaejoong hyung dulu sementara ini, biarkan Jaejoong hyung merasanya tenang dengan kalian dulu. setelah itu kita pikirkan bagaimana cara memberitahunya tentang ayahnya." Yunho tergelak dengan perkataan Siwon yang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ne, kau benar Siwon-ah." Yunho menyetujui. Lebih baik membuat Jaejoong sembuh total dulu baru memberitahu Jaejoong. Dan jika keadaan memungkinkan Yunho mungkin akan membawa Jaejoong ke Jepang untuk menjenguk ayahnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, kasihan Jaejoong menunggu diluar." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Salam untuk Jessica."

"Kau ini, baiklah akan kusampaikan. Segeralah menikahinya, jangan sampai dia diambil orang Siwon-ah."

"Sedang aku usahakan." Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Memilih untuk keluar karena Yunho menyuruh jaejoong untuk menunggunya bersama Sunny.

"Kajja kita pulang." Ajak Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah duduk disebuah taman yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya sunny-ssi, mulai besok kau sudah boleh kembali ke rumah sakit." Ucap Yunho pada sunny.

"benarkah Mr. Jung?" tanya sunny memastikan, pasalnya dirinya sudah merindukan suasana rumah sakit. Sejak Yunho menyewa, dirinya jarang datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Ne, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini. Untuk masalah gaji, aku sudah mentranfer gajimu selama kau merawat Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum pada Sunny.

"Terima kasih banyak Mr. Jung, jika anda membutuhkan bantuan saya anda bisa menghubungi saya kembali." Sunny merasa terharu dengan perlakuan Yunho dan keluarganya selama ini yang baik padanya. Tidak menganggapnya hanya sebagai seorang perawat, namun keluarga Yunho sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Dan kini dirinya akan berpisah dengan keluarga yang selama ini sudah baik padanya rasanya sedih.

"Ne, jika kau rindu pada Changmin kau juga boleh berkunjung. Kapan-kapan ajaklah keluargamu berkunjung ke rumah."

"Ne, Mr. Jung,"

"Dan sekarang kau boleh pulang, aku ingin mengajak Jaejoong menjemput Changmin nanti. Aku sudah menghubungi pak Yun untuk mengantarmu pulang." Suruh Yunho.

"Anda tidak perlu repot tuan, melihat tuan Jaejoong sembuh saya sudah senang." Sunny merasa tidak enak hati.

"tidak apa-apa. Kami permisi, kau tunggulah pak Yun di lobi rumah sakit ne." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggandengnya.

"Sunny-ssi, gomawo." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Ne tuan Jaejoong, cepatlah sembuh." Sunny tersenyum sepenuh hati melihat keduanya melangkah menjauhinya. Tak berapa lama Sunny mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang.

"_**Jaejoong-ssi sudah kembali seperti dulu, sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali bekerja di rumah sakit. Malam ini juga aku akan kembali ke Jepang untuk merawatnya."**_

.

.

.

.

Sama sepeti kemarin, Jaejoong yang menghampiri Changmin yang menunggu di sebuah ayunan tempat biasanya bocah lima tahun itu menunggu Yunho menjemputnya. Namun kali ada yang berbeda, karena saat ini Changmin tengah ditemani seorang bocah yang usianya hampir sama dengan Changmin.

"Minnie," panggil Jaejoong yang sudah ada di dekat Changmin.

"UMMAAAA!" Changmin berlari mengampiri Jaejoong yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Nugu?" Jaejoong melihat seorang anak kecil yang kini mengekori Changmin.

"Ini Kyunnie umma," Changmin menarik Kyunnie untuk mendekat.

"Anyeong jumma, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Anak bernama Kyuhyun itu memperkenalkan diri didepan Jaejoong.

"Anyeong Kyunnie, kenapa Kyunnie belum pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Umma belum menjemput, jadi Kyu menunggu dicini jumma. Umma pacti cedang choppning cama menggocip di mall." Aduk Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyunnie pulang dengan Minnie, ahjumma akan mengantar Kyunnie sampai ke rumah?" tawar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja umma?" tanya Changmin antusias. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Kajja Kyunnie, kita pulang." Tiba-tiba saja Changmin emnarik Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dimana mobil Yunho berada tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang pemilik tangan. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang mudah bergaul.

Yunho yang melihat dari kejauhan melambaikan tangan saat melihat Jaejoong, Changmin, dan juga Kyuhyun mendekati mobilnya.

"Hai Kyunnie, ummamu belum datang menjemput?" Yunho bertanya.

"Emm, umma lama datangnya jussi." Aduknya pada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, ahjussi akan mengantarmu pulang. Nanti ahjussi akan menghubungi orang tuamu kalau kau pulang dengan Changmin." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobil tepatnya di kursi belakang bersama Changmin. Setelah semuanya duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil, Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya. Bahkan kini kedua bocah yang duduk dibelakangan merek terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah kotak hitam ditangan masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar suara-suara dari dalam kotak yang mereka pegang atau pun pekikan saat mereka tidak mengalahkan monster didalam permainan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki sebuah kamar rawat di sebuah rumah sakit di Jepang. Langkahnya begitu pelan karena tidak ingin menggangguk seseorang yang tengah tertidur di kamar tersebut. Suasana kamar terlihat sangat tenang, hanya suara alat medis saja yang terdengar di kamar tersebut. Mendudukan diri di kursi samping ranjang tempat orang tersebut yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Wae, kenapa kau menyimpannya sendiri beban ini? Jika kau membaginya, mungkin mereka tidak akan membencimu seperti sekarang ini." Kedua matanya memanas kala melihat wajah pucat dihadapannya.

"aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka," air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi saat melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan alat-alat rumah sakit.

CEKLEK

Seseorang datang memasuki kamar tersebut, sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"Mrs. Kim apa kabar?" tanyanya.

"Baik, lalu bagaimana denganmu dokter?" yeoja yang dipanggil Mrs. Kim itu menjawab dan balik bertanya pada orang yang dipanggilnya dokter itu

"Bisa dibilang sedikit lelah karena perjalanan yang saya lakukan." Dokter tersebut kini terlihat sibuk memeriksa sosok yang terbaring tersebut.

"terima kasih sudah membantunya, Sunny-ya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Padahal sebentar lagi ff ini akan selesai, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba admin melakukan penghapusan pada ff ini. Dan seharusnya ff ini sudah bisa dinikmati sama pembacanya akhirnya harus tertunda untuk update. Hah, mungkin nasib ryan sebagai author baru yang belum banyak pengalaman. Jadi harus sabar menghadapinya.

Buat yang udah baca ff ini dari awal, mianhae membuat kalian sedikit kecewa dengan penghapusan ini. Semoga masih ada yang menunggu akhir dari cerita ini. Mungkin untuk cahpter depan adalah chapter finalnya. Gimana akhir kehidupan cinta Yunjae?

Dan terima kasih yang sudah memberikan ryan semangat untuk terus menulis meski pun menurut ryan tulisan ryan masih acak-acakan. Tapi ryan cukup bahagia karena banyak yang menyukai karya ryan. Sekali lagi ryan ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan dan semangatnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**WHERE IS MY BABY CH 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Rawatlah anak kalian dengan baik, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan"/"Lebih baik aku pumya anak yang gila dari pada aku punya anak laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Mau ditaruh dimana nama baik keluarga Kim jika sampai orang-orang tahu masalah besar ini!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Others

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini Jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya bersama Keluarga Jung. Jaejoong sudah bisa berkativitas seperti dulu, membuat Yunho bernapas lega melihatnya. Apalagi jika Changmin sudah ada disekitar Jaejoong, sudah pasti anak itu selalu memonopoli Jaejoong agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Yunho. membuat Yunho sedikit kesal dengan tingkah anaknya sendiri. Seperti pagi ini, Changmin terus mengekori Jaejoong yang sibuk di dapur membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong selalu diikuti Changmin. Entah itu mengambil barang di meja atau pun mengambil bahan makanan di kulkas.

"minnie, sebaiknya kau segera mandi atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah nanti." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Nanti caja kalau umma cudah celecai macaknya. Min mau dimandiin cama umma." Changmin tersenyum tanpa dosa memperlihatkan giginya yang seidkit ompong karena dua hari yang lalu gigi susu Changmin lepas.

"Mandi dengan Jessi noona atau tidak ada bekal untukmu." Ancam Jaejoong.

"Chillo umma, Min mau bekal Min." Rengek Changmin.

"Kalau begitu segera mandi atau tidak ada bekal." Ancam Jaejoong sekali lagi saat melirik Jessica yang sudah cekikikaan tak jauh dari dapur.

"Ne umma." Changmin berjalan dengan lesu menghampiri Jessica yang ada di ruang makan.

"Kajja Minnie, kita mandi." Jessica menggandeng tangan kecil Changmin dan menuntunnya menuju kamar Changmin di lantai dua.

"Hah, ayah dan anak sama saja." gerutu Jaejoong sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda karena ulah Changmin barusan.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong selesai dengan kegiatan memasaknya, dibantu beberapa maid Jaejoong mulai menata masakannya di meja makan.

"Kau sudah selesai Joongie-ya." Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba datang.

"Ne umma, Joongie bangunkan Yunnie dulu ne." Pamit Jaejoong pada Mrs. Jung.

"Ne," angguk Mrs. Jung yang kini melangkah menuju dapur guna membuatkan teh untuk Mr. Jung.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Yunho, sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Yunho yang kini tengah bergelung didalam selimutnya.

"Ck, dasar beruang gendut." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan cara tidur Yunho yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Untung saja tidak ada benda yang masuk kedalam mulutnya," Jaejoong mengatupkan mulut Yunho yang terbuka. Beranjak menarik selimut yang digunakan Yunho.

"Yunnie-ya ireonna." Bisik Jaejoong ditelinga Yunho. sekali tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong tidak hilang akal.

"Yunnie-ya ireonna," sekali lagi Jaejoong berbisik ditelinga Yunho, dan sekali tidak ada pergerakandari Yunho.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Jaejoong berdecak kesal. Mungkin dengan cara ini bisa membuat Yunho bangun. Jaejoong tersenyum puas dengan apa yang tengah dipikrkannya untuk membangunkan sang beruang tidur.

SET

BRUKK

"YAK!"

Dengan tidak elitnya Jaejoong menarik kaki Yunho yang menjatuhkan Yunho kelantai membuat Yunho memekik kesakitan karena ulah Jajeoong.

"Siapa suruh tidak segera bangun," Jaejoong dengan santainya melenggang kedalam kamar mandi.

"Aish," Yunho mengacak rambutnya asal. Sedikit sakit di pantatnya karena menhantam lantai meski pun tidak terlalu keras. Dengan cepat Yunho beranjak menuju kamar mandi dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini.

"Boo," panggilnya pada Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan air untuk Yunho mandi.

"Cha, airnya sudah siap. Cepat mandi sebelum Changmin masuk kedalam kamar." Suruh Jaejoong sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Hah, ne." Pasrsah Yunho begitu mendengar nama Changmin disebut. Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Tidak sia-sia dia menggunakan nama anak mereka sebagai senjata untuk menjinakan Yunho.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu Yun,"

SET

Sebelum menyentuh pintu kamar mandi, Yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong.

"Sebelum pergi berikan aku morning kissku Boo," Yunho langsung meraup bibir merah Jaejoong dengan ganas.

"Emmmph...mmmmphh..." Jaejoongsedikit kesusuahan mendapat serangan dari Yunho, namun tidak dipungkiri jika ciuman Yunho juga sebuah candu untuknya. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang Jaejoong selalu luluh dengan ciuman Yunho.

Yunho semakin ganas mencium Jaejoong, terlihat lidah Yunho menekan bibir Jaejoong. Seakan mengerti, Jaejoong segera membuka mulutnya. Dan dengan segera lidah Yunho melesak masuk kedalam goa hangat Jaejoong. Mengabsen isi didalamnya. Membelit daging tak bertulang didalamnya saling bertarung. Saliva kedauanya mulai bercampur menjadi satu dan menetes diantara bibir keduanya.

Sekitar hampir sepuluh menit, Jaejoong mulai merasakansesak di dadanya dan mulai memukul-mukul dada Yunho untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka. Seakan mengerti, Yunho dengan perlahan melepas ciuman mereka. Benang-benang tipis saliva kiterlihat diantara bibir mereka.

"Saranghae," Yunho mengusap saliva yang menetes dibibir Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata bulat bening dihadapannya itu.

"Nado, Yunnie," Jaejoong balas menatap kedua mata musang yang selalu bisa memerangkapnya jika mereka saling memandang.

DUAGH

DUAGH

DUAGH

"APPA, JANGAN KULUNG UMMA MIN." Terdengar suara degorang dari luar membuat keduanya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aish, anak itu mengganggu saja." cibir Yunho.

"Dia anakmu Jung. Cepat mandi, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Jaejoong mendorong Yunho semakin masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Yunho yang mulai melepas pakaiannya.

CEKLEK

Tak ingin terganggu dengan gedoran dari Changmin, Jaejoong segera membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan dihadapannya sudah berdiri seorang Jung Changmin dengan pakaian seragamnya lengkap dengan topi pelautnya berwarna biru.

"Anak umma sudah rapi rupanya." Changmin tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong.

"Umma, gendong." Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Jaejoong mengangkatnya.

HUP

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin dan membawanya kedalam gendongannya.

"Minnie duduk disini dulu ne." Jaejoong mendudukan Changmin diatas tempat tidur yang masih sedikit berantakan karena Jaejoong belum sempat merapikannya karen sudah keburu oleh seekor beruang mesum di kamar mandi.

"Emmm," angguk Changmin.

Jaejoong segera menuju lemari pakaian dimana semua pakaian Yunho berada. sedikit berpikir warna apa yang akan dikenakan Yunho hari ini. Tangan putih Jaejoong kini meraih sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dengan garis hitam dipinggirnya. Setelahnya Jaejoong memilih dasi yang akan dikenakan Yunho, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong merasa hari ini Yunho tidak perlu mengenakan dasi saja. dan kini pilihannya beralih pada sebuah jas berwarna abu-abu dengan kerah leher berwarna hitam. Sepertinya Yunho akan terlihat tampan jika memakainya, pikir Jaejoong. Menyapkan pakaian sudah selesai, kini tinggal membawa Changmin turun ke meja makan sambil menunggu Yunho.

"Kajja Minnie kita turun," Jaejoong kembali membawa Changmin kedalam gendongannya dan keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan.

CEKLEK

Tak berapa lama Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat pilihan pakaian Jaejoong. Tak ingin membuat keluarganya menunggu terlalu lama, Yunho segera memakai pakaiannya. Setelah merasa cukup sempurna, Yunho segera keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan dimana semuanya sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi," Yunho mendudukan diri disamping Jaejoong.

"Ich, appa lam cekali Min cudah lapal tau," gerutu Changmin.

"Kau kan memang selalu lapar Changmin-ah," Yunho mengacak rambut Changmin.

"APPA, lambut Min jadi belantakan," dikerucutkan bibir mungil itu kesal.

"Sudahlah Yun, jangan mengganggu Changmin makan." Mr. Jung kini mengingatkan.

"Ne appa," Yunho mengangguk.

Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Dan sudah tiga hari ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasakan untuk mereka, meski pun di rumah itu memiliki koki yang pandai memasak. Dan sepertinya mereka senang-senang saja Jajeoong memasak.

.

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Park, kini terlihat sangat kacau, pasalnya sang menantu kesayangan mereka kini tengah menangis histeris karena sang suami tidak menuruti keinginannya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, seorang Park Junsu kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Huweeeee, Chunnie sudah tak mencintaiku umma. Huweeeeee..." Junsu memeluk Mrs. Park yang tidak habis pikjir dengan siafat Junsu yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Su-ie sayang, bukannya Chunnie tidak mencintaimu, tapi dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kalian." Mrs. Park mencoba menenangkan sang menantu.

"Tapi Chunnie tidak mau menuruti Su-ie umma." Rengeknya yang masih menangis.

"Su-ie baby, apa pun akan kulakukan asal tidak dengan yang satu itu." Yoochun kini juga mencoba membujuk sang istri.

"Jangan menyentuhku," Junsu menyentak tangan Yoochun yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Huweeee, umma Chunnie jahat. Huweeeee..." tangisan pilu itu semakin menggema di rumah besar itu.

"Sudahlah Chunnie, turuti saja Junsu." Pasrah Mrs. Park.

"Tapi umma," wajah Yoochun berubah menjadi pucat.

"Lakukan saja," Yoochun langsung lemas. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Junsu memintanya untuk menemaninya menaiki roler coaster yang ada di lotte world yang terkenal sangat menakutkan menurutnya yang takut akan ketinggian.

"Su-ie sayang, Chunnie akan menemanimu sekarang jangan menangis ne." Mrs. Park mengusap air mata yang masih deras mengalir diwajah Junsu yang terlihat semakin bulat karena kehamilannya.

"Jinjja?" entah mengapa kini mood Junsu berubah mendengar jika Yoochun akan menurutinya. Mrs. Park menganggu meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu kajja Chunnie kita pergi sekarang," tiba-tiba saja Junsu langsung menarik Yoochun untuk keluar rumah. Sedangkan orang yang diseret itu kini melangkah dengan lunglai.

'Semoga kau masih hidup Park Yoochun,' doa Yoochun dalam hati. Dengan pasrah diirnya mengendari mobil menuju tempat dimana mimpi buruknya akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie," panggil Changmin saat dirinya sudah mendudukan diri disamping Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan psp ditangannya.

"Hmmm," hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, umma membuat bekal lagi hali ini. Nanti kita makan belcama lagi ne." Changmin menunjukan sebuah kotak makan berukuran besar pada Kyuhyun.

"Wooaah jinjja," spontan Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya saat melihat bekal makanan Changmin yang terlihat sangat besar itu. mengingat napsu makan evil satu itu sangat beasr.

"Ne, dan umma juga membelikan ini buat Kyunnie." Changmin kini mengeluarkan sebuah kotak lagi dari tasnya.

"Woaaah, jae jumma baik cekali." Kyuhyun menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tapi ada calatnya kalau Kyunnie mau makan ini." Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir.

"Apa calatnya Min?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Kyunnie halus jadi pacalnya Min, eottoke?" cengir Changmin.

"Eh, pacal? Itu makanan apa nama monctel?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kata umma pacal itu olang yang caling menyayangi. Kalena Min cayang cama Kyunnie, Min mau Kyunnie jadi pacal Min." Aigoo, dasr anak-anak yang polos.

"Kalau begitu Kyu mau jadi pacalnya Min." Angguk Kyuhyun.

"Woaaaah, Kyunnie calanghae," segera saja Changmin menerjang Kyuhyun dengan pelukan.

"Calanghae Min."

**Flashback**

_**Changmin terus mengekori Jaejoong yang tengah membuatkan bekal untuknya.**_

"_**Umma, pacal itu apa cih?" tanya Changmin polos.**_

"_**Eh, pacar?" Jaejoong segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menata makanan dikotak bekal.**_

"_**Emmm, pacal itu apa? Apa makanan yang enak?" Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu.**_

"_**Emm, apa ya," Jaejoong mencoba memilih kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Jangan sampai dirinya salah menjawab, karena Changmin itu terlalu pintar dan terlalu banyak rasa ingin tahu.**_

"_**Pacar itu dua orang yang saling menyayangi. Seperti umma dan appa, seperti haraboji dan halmoni, dan juga seperti Jessica noona dan Siwon hyung." Jawab Jaejoong yang harap-harap cemas.**_

"_**Eoh, begitu ne. " Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.**_

"_**Umma, Min minta bekal catu lagi untuk Kyunnie ne."**_

"_**Eh, memangnya untuk apa?" Jaejoong penasaran.**_

"_**Min mau jadiin Kyunnie pacal Min," Jaejoong hanya bisa melongon dengan jawaban anaknya itu. bahkan Jajeoong tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.**_

**Flashback end**

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Mrs. Kim pada Sunny yang kini tengah memeriksa kondisi Mr. Kim.

"Kondisi jantung masih sedikit lemah, tapi untuk oran yang lain semuanya sudah kembali normal." Jawab Sunny sambil membaca laporan yang ada ditangannya.

"Syukurlah," Mrs. Kim terlihat bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Apa anda tidak berniat untuk menghubunginya?" tanya Sunny.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya, aku tidak ingin dia semakin takut jika melihat wajah suamiku." Mrs. Kim menatap wajah tidur sang suami.

"Tapi jangan biarkan dia membenci appanya sendiri Mrs. Kim. Bagaimana pun juga mereka juga anak-anaknya. Meski pun apa yang dilakukan suami anda salah. Tapi suami anda juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib anak-anak kalian." Sunny mencoba tersenyum. masih jelas diingatannya saat Mr. Kim menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sunny-ya, aku membuat dibenci oleh anakku sendiri sekrang. Aku tidak ingin jika orang-orang mengucilkannya karena kelainannya. Aku juga tidak ingin cucuku dihina oleh orang-orang karena lahir dari seorang namja."**_

"Jika semuanya sudah kembali pada tempatnya, aku akan memberitahu mereka Sunny-ya," Sunny hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tidak ingin mencampuri lebih dalam lagi urusan keluarga itu.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu, belakangan ini anda kurang istirahat nyonya." Sunny mengingatkan.

"Ne, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Saya permisi dulu," pamit Sunny.

Mrs. Kim hanya bisa diam setelah kepergian Sunny.

"apa kau akan terus seperti ini yeobbo?" diraihnya tangan Mr. Kim untuk digenggamnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat mereka bahagia dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Maaf jika aku bersikap seperti itu kemarin. Kau membuatku berada dalam pilihan yang sulit saat itu. cepatlah bangun, dan lihatlah cucu kita yang kini tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat tampan." Mrs. Kim mencoba untuk mengajak bicara.

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi kita akan segera mendapatkan cucu untuk kedua kalinya. Junsu tengah hamil sekarang. Apa kau senang sekarang, mereka sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri." Senyum miris terukir di bibir yeoja yang berusia empat puluh lima tahun itu. seharusnya dirinya dan suaminya bisa merasakan bahagianya memiliki seorang cucu yang lucu. Tapi karena sang suami semua hanya angan yang belum terjadi.

"segeralah sembuh agar kau bisa bermain dengan cucu kita ne." Mrs. Kim mengusap punggung tangan sang suami yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanpa disadarinya kini, Mr. Kim kini meneteskan air matanya dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Yunho kini tengah berada di sebuah toko seorang diri. Matanya menelusuri benda-benda yang ada didalam etalase toko tersbut. Memilih yang pas dengan seleranya. Dan matanya fokus pada sepasang cincin dengan model yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun terlihat sangat elegan.

"Bisa aku lihat cincin ini?" tunjuk Yunho. sang pelayan segera mengambil cincin yang dilihat Yunho barusan.

"Ini tuan," Yunho memperhatikan betul-betul cincin yang ada ditangannya itu. cincin itu tidak terlalu banyak hiasan, tapi terdapat ukiran ditengahnya. Dan Yunho tertarik dengan cincin tersebut.

"Bisakah aku menambahkan sesuatu didalamnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Ye, tuan anda bisa menambahkan tulisan sesuai dengan yang anda inginkan." Jawab sang pelayan dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menambah sesuatu disalah satu cincin ini."

"Ini kertas untuk menulisnya tuan." Pelayan tersebut menyodorkan selembar kertas untuk Yunho. dengan segera Yunho menuliskan sesuatu dikertas tersebut.

"Aku ingin dalam tiga hari cincin itu sudah selesai." Yunho menyerahkan kertas yang berisi tulisannya kepada sang pelayan.

"Baik tuan, tiga hari lagi anda bisa mengambil pesanan anda." Setelah melakukan transaksi pembayaran Yunho memutuskan keluar dari toko tersebut. Memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam petang.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," Yunho emaski rumahnya begitu seorang maid membukakannya pintu.

"APPAAA!" tiba-tiba saja Changmin menerjangnya yang berlari dari arah dapur.

BRUKK

Bocah lima tahun itu menubrukan dirinya dikaki Yunho.

"Aigoo, uri Minnie senang sekali hari ini." Yunho meletakan tas kerjanya di lantai saat dirinya berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Changmin.

"Hihihihi. Minnie cenang cekali kalena Kyunnie mau jadi pacalnya Min appa." Adunya pada Yunho dengan polosnya. Seketika raut wajah Yunho berubah tanpa seorang pun yang bisa membacanya.

'Aigoo, sepertinya otak anakku sudah tidak polos lagi,' batin Yunho dalam hati.

"Kau sudah pulang Yun," tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong muncul masih menggunakan celemek. Sepetinya tadi Jaejoong langsung meninggalkan masakannya saat mendengar suara Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ne," Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan-

CHUP

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir cerry tersebut.

"Yun, kau tak lihat masih ada Changmin eoh," gerutu Jaejoong setelah Yunho menciumnya. Dilihatnya Changmin menatap mereka dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kenapa appa makan bibil umma? Memangnya bibil umma bica dimakan?" Jaejoong langsung memberikan deathglare pada Yunho yang tidak membuat Yunho takut sama sekali.

"Karena appa sayang umma jadi appa mencium umma." Jaejoong semakin melotot dengan penjelasan Yunho.

"kalau begitu becok Min mau cium Kyunnie kalena Min cayang Kyunnie, hihihihi." Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Changmin barusan. Aigoo, Jung Yunho kau telah meracuni anakmu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak Siwon menyatakan Jaejoong benar-benar sembuh, hal ini membuat Yunho sedikit memikirkan sesuatu yang telah direncanakan selama ini. Namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Restu dari ayah Jaejoong. Inilah masalah yang selama ini mengganjal dihati Jaejoong. Dan saat ini Yunho tengah memandang keluar dari ruangannya sambil memegang sebuah kotak dengan bahan beludru di tangan kanannya. Memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya nanti. Dan mungkin harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Yakin dengan keputusannya, Yunho meraih gagang telepon untuk menghubungi sekertarisnya.

"Tolong pesankan tiket ke Jepang untuk besok." Perintah Yunho. ya, inilah yang harus dilakukannya. Masih menatap kotak beludru tersebut Yunho berharap keputusannya ini akan membuat semua masalah yang terjadi selesai.

"Semoga pilihanku berhasil."

.

.

.

Yunho langsung memasuki kamarnya begitu pulang dari kantor. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho langsung ke kamar memilih mengikuti Yunho. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan Yunho.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jaejoong sedikit penasaran saat Yunho kini mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang.

"Boo, maukah kau dan Changmin ikut denganku ke Jepang besok?" tanya Yunho penuh harap pada Jaejoong. Sedikit ragu jika saja Jaejoong menolaknya.

"Memangnya ada masalah di Jepang?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian berlibur. Besok kan akhir pekan." Yunho tersenyum cangguk, tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Minnie pasti senang sekali." Yunho sedikit bernapas lega saat Jaejoong menyetujui ajakannya. Biarlah Jaejoong tahu sendiri saat tiba di Jepang nantinya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket untuk kita besok, jadi kita tinggal berangkat saja." tambah Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku kan menyiapkan keperluan kita disana nantinya." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih sebuah koper yang ada di atas lemari.

"Kita hanya pergi dua hari Boo, jadi jangan terlalu banyak membawa barang. Dan lagi, jangan biarkan Changmin membawa semua mainannya." Yunho mengingatkan.

"kau tenang saja, aku akan mengatur bawaan kita nanti. Sebaiknya kau beritahu Minnie saja atau kau mau mandi?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja dulu, untuk urusan Changmin kita katakan padanya setelah makan malam saja." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar mandi yang sebelumnya Yunho meraih handuk yang ada digantungan dekat kamar mandi.

"Air panasnya sudah aku siapkan sejak tadi." Yunho mengangguk dan memilih memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hah, pasti Minnie senang sekali mendengarnya." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis membayangkan bagaimana senangnya Changmin.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, pasangan Jung senior sudah duduk di meja makan bersama kedua anak dan cucunya. Mereka menunggu Jaejoong yang masih ada di dapur.

"Mianhae membuat kalian menunggu," Jaejoong segera duduk di meja makan.

"Umma lama cekali, Min cudah lapal dali tadi. Cacing dipelut Min cudah belgelak-gelak." Aduk Changmin sambil memegangi perutnya yang menurutnya selalu berbunyi minta diisi.

"Kau memang selalu lapar Min." Celetuk Jessica yang duduk dihadapan Changmin.

"Bialin, dalipada noona tidak cuka makan. Macak Cuma makan loti caja. Makanya noona kulus cepelti capu lidi." Ejek Changmin yang membuat kerutan dikening Jessica. Lupakah kau Jessica, kalau Changmin kadang bisa bermulut pedas meski pun dia masih anak-anak.

"sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita makan saja. kasihan Jaejoong sudah memasakan makanan untuk kita." Mr. Jung menengahi.

"Yeeeeaaaay, makan." Girang Changmin mendengar kata makan. Mereka segera menyantap makan malam mereka dengan sesekali mendengar celotehan Changmin atau pun adu mulut antara Jessica dan Changmin yang selalu tidak ada habisnya. Bahkan pasangan Jung senior sudah sangat bosan melihatnya.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, mereka memilih untuk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Jessica memilih memainkan ponselnya berkirim pesan dengan Siwon. Sementara pasangan Jung senior kini tengah duduk saling bardampingan memperhatikan permainan yang tengah Yunho dan Changmin lakukan. Sementara Jaejoong tengah mengambil cemilan untuk mereka.

"Yeeeeaaaay Min memang appa kalah. Yeeeeaaaay." Girang Changmin untuk kesekian kalinya saat dirinya berhasil mengalahkan Yunho dalam battle game. Bahkan layar besar dihadapan mereka menampilkan tulisan GAME OVER untuk tokoh yang dimainkan Yunho.

"Appa cudah kalah lima kali. Jadi appa halus menuluti apa Min Minta ne." Oh tidak, matilah kau Jung Yunho. bisa membengkak tagihan bulananmu untuk Changmin.

"Emm bagaimana kalau Minnie appa aja liburan ke Jepang dengan umma besok." Yunho pura-pura berpikir. Jaejoong yang baru saja datang sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Libulan appa?" tanya Changmin tidak yakin.

"Ne, liburan." Yunho mengangguk.

Sementara yang lain selain Jaejoong kini saling menatap satu sama lain seakan mengerti akan tujuan kepergian mereka ke Jepang.

"Woooaah jinjja appa?" Changmin masih tidak percaya.

"Ne Minnie, umma sudah menyiapkan barang-barang Minnie." Jaejoong mendudukan diri disamping Changmin dan meyakinkan apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Yeeeeeaaaaay, libulan-libulan-libulan." Girang Changmin yang kini mulai meloncat-loncat diatas karpet.

"Minnie jangan melompat-lompat nanti jatuh." Jaejoong mencoba meraih Changmin yang masih loncat-loncat girang.

Sementara Yunho hanya menggelengkan melihat tingkah anaknya itu. saat matanya tidak sengan salingh bersiborok dengan mata Mr. Jung, Yunho menganggukan kepala karena mengerti arti tatapannya ayahnya itu.

'Semoga kau berhasil Yun'

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi mereka sampai di bandara Haneda Jepang. Yunho memilih penerbangan pagi agar mereka memiliki waktu untuk menikmati suasana Tokyo. Dan pastinya menuruti Changmin memuaskan perut karetnya. Namun sepertinya untuk pertama-tama mereka harus mengunjungi seseorang terlebih dahulu. Dan itulah rencana utama Yunho sejak awal.

"Mr. Jung selamat datang." Seorang pria mengampiri Yunho dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

""Ne, apa mobilnya sudah siap?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne tuan," orang tersebut menyodorkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Yunho.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali ke kantor sekarang." Suruh Yunho pada orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah salah satu orang kepercayaannya yang mengurus cabang perusahaannya di Jepang. Dan orang tersebut segera undur diri dari hadapan Yunho.

"Kajja Boo, kasihan Minnie jika terus kau gendong seperti itu." Yunho menatap kasihan pada Jaejoong yang harus menggendong Changmin yang masih tertidur karena masih mengantuk sejak keberangkata mereka dari Seoul. Siapa suruh membangunkan Changmin dipadgi buta.

"Kita mau kemana dulu Yun?" tanya Jaejoong begitu mereka mulai meninggalkan gate kedatangan internasional menuju tempat dimana mobil yang akan mereka gunakan berada.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menemui seseorang terlebih dahulu Boo," Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong begitu mereka keluar bandara. Jaejoong hanya mengedikan bahu tidak ingin ambil pusing. Mungkin Yunho akan menemui salah satu teman atau rekan bisnisnya lebih dulu, pikir Jajeoong.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka tempuh hampir satu jam, dan kini mereka telah sampai di kawasan pinggir kota Tokyo dengan pemandangan pepohonan hijau dikanan-kiri jalan. Jaejoong membuka jendela agar bisa menukmati udara sejuk yang menyegarkan.

"Kita akan menemui siapa Yun?" karena sedikit penasaran, Jaejoong memberanikan bertanya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu Boo," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. dan tak berapa lama mereka sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dihadapan mereka. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat gerbang tersebut. Sangat mengenali gerbang yang ada didepannya itu. gerbang rumahnya yang ada di Jepang, karena Jaejoong dan keluarga sempat tinggal di Jepang selama lima tahun saat Jaejoong dan Junsu masih kecil.

"Yun?" Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya kearah Yunho. tangannya sudah mulai gemetar saat mereka menunggu gerbang tersebut dibuka oleh petugas.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Jae," Yunho meyakinkan sambil menggemgam tangan Jaejoong yang masih gemetar. Mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih gemetar, bahkan wajahnya sudah mulai pucat. Ingin berbalik tidak mungkin, karena Yunho sudah menjalankan mobilnya memasuki gerbang besar itu, jaejoong mulai berkeringat dingin begitu Yunho memberhentikan mobil tepat did epan pintu utama rumah tersebut.

"Jaejoong-ah, kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Aku akan ada disampingmu nanti." Yunho membalik duduknya menghadap Jaejoong yang mulai dilanda rasa takut. Hanya bisa menoleh tanpa bisa berucap.

"Mau tidak mau kita akan menghadapinya Boo, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan restu darinya untuk bisa melindungi dan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku." Jaejoong meraih bahu Jaejoong menatap kedua mata bulat yang terlihat nanar.

"Yunho-ya." Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Entah mengapa perasaan Jaejoong sedikit merasa tenang mendengar penuturan Yunho barusan. Dan memang mau tidak mau dirinya harus bisa mengahadapi ayahnya.

"Kita masuk sekarang ne?" ajak Yunho. jaejoong hanya mengangguk menjawab ajakan Yunho.

Yunho keluar lebih dulu karena Jaejoong masih memangku Changmin yang masih tertidur dipangkuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya.

'Semoga semua baik-baik saja sayang.' Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Kim, Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kesuluruh penjuru ruangan. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa pigura memenuhi dinding ruang tamu tersebut. Bahkan dapat Yunho lihat beberpa foto anak kecil disana.

"Siapa kalian?" Mrs. Kim kini muncul setelah salah satu maid memberitahu jika ada tamu.

DEG

Jantung Jajeoong berdetak kencang begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya. Napasnya sedikit tercekak saat kedua mata itu bertemu.

"Joongie-ya,/Umma," lirih keduanya. Yunho yang mendengarnya juga ikut membalik badannya. Sedikit membungkuk saat melihat Mrs. Kim.

"Eungh." Changmin sepertinya mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, membuat Yunho menoleh sebentara pada Changmin yang ada dalam gendongannya. Membuat ibu dan anak itu mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah Changmin yang ada dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Anyeong ahjumma, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar anda?" Yunho mencoba berbasa-basi.

"A-ah, n-ne ahjumma baik Yun." seakan sadar Mrs. Kim sedikit tergagap menjawab.

"Appa, cudah campai?" tanya cahngmin sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Sepertinya anak itu belum sadar dimana dirinya berada.

"Minnie sudah bangun," tiba-tiba saja Mrs. Kim menghampiri Yunho yang masih menggendong Changmin.

Eoh, monnie." Suara Changmin masih terdengar parau karena efek bangun tidurnya.

"Mau monnie gendong," Mrs. Kim menyodorkan kedua tangannya.

"Emm," angguk Changmin yang kini merentangkan kedua tangannya menerima uluran tangan dari Mrs. Kim.

"Min lindu cama monnie tau, monnie pelgi tidak bilang-bilang Min eoh. Nanti Min bilang cama appa." Rajuk Changmin yang kini menyamankan diri digendongan sang nenek.

"Monnie ada urusan jadi tidak bisa bermain sama Minnie." Mrs. Kim mengusap surai hitam Changmin dengan sayang. Yeoja paruh baya itu sangat merindukan sang cucu.

"Nanti Monnie halus belikan Min mainan cama makanan yang enak ne." Tersenyum tipis kala melihat tingkah cucu yang ada digendongannya saat itu.

"Ne, nanti monnie akan belikan apa pun yang Minnie minta, eottoke?" kedua mata Changmin berbinar seketika.

"Jinjja monnie?" Changmin memastikan.

"Ne sayang," Mrs. Kim terkekeh mendengarnya. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihatnya. Sementara Jaejoong masih membeku ditempatnya saat melihat interaksi ibunya dan anaknya yang terlihat sangat akrab.

"Jae," Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan suara lirih. Membuat Mrs. Kim seakan sadar akan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ya, sebaiknya selesaikan masalah kalian. Umma tidak ingin masalah ini terus berlarut-larut. Umma hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian." Jaejoong masih tidak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Kau tahu dimana dia berada bukan, temuilah dia. Yun, maukah kau menemani kami di taman belakang?" Mrs. Kim beralih kepada Yunho.

"Ah, ne ahjumma." Yunho seakan mengerti hanya menyetujui saja. mengikuti Mrs. Kim yang kini sudah melangkah menuju taman belakang. Meninggalkan Jaejoong di ruang tamu sendiri, membiarkannya untuk bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk sebuah keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Takut. Rasa itu masih memenuhi hatinya. Apakah nanti dirinya akan mendapatkan amukan untuk kesekian kalinya olehnya. Ataukah mungkin- entahlah Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Tapi mengingat Yunho sudah membawa mereka ke tempat ini, setidaknya Jaejoong akan berusaha sedikit mengurangi rasa takutnya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya sejenak untuk memantapkan hatinya yang sangat gundah.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada, didepan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Masih berdiri mematung didepannya karena sedikit ragu. Namun perlahan tangan kanan bergerak perlahan menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut. Bahkan terliaht kedua tangan sedikit bergetak, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi menurut Jaejoong. Dan perlahan namun pasti, Jaejoong mulai memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

CEKLEK

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang saat melihat kamar tersebut terbuka. Memperhatikan sis didalamnya dari luar karena Jaejoong belum berani masuk kedalamnya. Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang menurutnya tidak berubah sama sekali sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah itu. mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang yang harus ditemuinya. Dan mata bulat itu membulat kala melihat sosok itu kini tengah terbaring dengan selang infus yang menempel ditangannya. Seketika rasah takut yang Jaejoong menghilang entah kemana. Kedua mata bulatnya kini terlihat nanar melihat sosok tersebut.

"A-appa," lirihnya saat sudah ada disamping tempat tidur, mendudukan diri disamping sosok yang dipanggilnya appa itu. digenggamnya tangan yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya. Rindu. Bohong jika Jaejoong tak merindukan sang ayah selama ini. Orang selalu menjadi panutannya, namun karena kesalahan yang dibuatnya membuat semua berakhir seperti ini. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, Jaejoong bisa mengatakn dengan jujur tentang hubungannya dengan Yunho. Namun karena rasa takutnya, membuat semua orang terluka terutama sang ayah yang terbaring ditempat tidur tersebut. Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya melantunkan sebait doa agar Tuhan memberikan kesempatan agar dirinya bisa menebus kesalahan pada ayahnya dan mencoba untuk mejadi anak yang berbakti untuk sang ayah.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadar, sosok yang tak lain adalah Mr. Kim kini membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jae," suara Mr. Kim terdengar sangat lemah. Kedua mata tuanya kini menatap dalam kedua mata bulat Jaejoong yang perlahan terbuka selepas melantunkan sebait doa untuk sang ayah.

"A-appa," Jaejoong sedikit memaksakan senyumannya.

"Mianhae Jae," jantung Jaejoong seakan berdetak tak karuan mendengar sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu. Kenapa ayahnya yang mengucapkan maaf padanya. Bukankah seharusnya dirinya yang mengatakan maaf pada ayahnya.

"A-ani appa, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada appa." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum tipis melihat anak sulungnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Appa yang salah Jae, appa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Appa minta maaf atas semua yang telah appa lakukan padamu selama ini. Mianhae karena telah memisahkan kalian. Mianhae karena menentang hubunganmu dengan Yunho. mianhae karena membuatmu tidak bisa melihat anakmu untuk yang pertama kalinya." Jaejoong terdiam membiarkan appanya mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatanya.

"Appa," tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Jaejoong merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas. Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Mr. Kim yang ada digenggamannya.

"Appa hanya ingin kau bahagia nak, raihlah kebahagiamu yang pernah appa rusak, berbahagialah bersama Yunho dan anak kalian Jae."

"Appa," Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika ayahnya bisa berkata seperti itu, yang secara tidak langsung merestui hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Appa hanya ingin melihat anak-anak appa bahagia dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Maafkan appa karena keegoisan appa selama ini Jae." Kini giliran Mr. Kim yang membalas genggaman tangan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae karena semua ini kesalahan appa,"

"Aniya appa, appa tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala tanpa menyadari kini mata bulatnya sudah mengalirkan kristal bening.

"Jangan menangis nak, appa tidak ingin melihatmu kembali mengeluarkan air mata ini," dengan perlahan diusapnya air mata Jaejoong yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Appa, kita lupakan semuanya. Kita buka kembali lembaran baru mulai sekarang." Mr. Kim tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang putra. Ternyata Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik selama ini.

"Appa ingin kau menikah dengan Yunho Jae," Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan napasnya. Semnetara Mr. Kim hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong berubah.

"A-appa," Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Mr. Kim menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan.

"Bisakah appa bicara dengan Yunho?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"N-ne, a-aku akan memanggilnya appa." Angguk Jaejoong. Sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa dibuat tak percaya dengan sikap appanya yang sepertinya sudah berubah. Mungkin bisa dibilang kembali sebelum kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya untuk memanggil Yunho yang saat sedang berada di taman belakang. Mr. Kim melihat kepergian Jaejoong sedikit merasakan kelegaan didadanya. Entah mengapa kini perasaannya terasa lebih ringan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat Mrs. Kim, Changmin, dan Yunho tengah bermain bersama, langkahnya mendekati mereka. Entah mengapa kini perasaan terasa sangat lega setelah berbicara dengan sang ayah. Rasanya, beban yang selama ini ada dipundaknya kini lenyap entah kemana sekarang. Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan.

"UMMAAAA!" Changmin berlari menghampiri Jaejoong saat melihat Jaejoong berlari kearahnya.

HUP

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menangkap tubuh mungil anaknya yang melompat kearahnya.

"Umma lama cekali eoh. Memangnya umma beltemu cama ciapa?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Umma bertemu seseorang chagi," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. dilihatnya Yunho dan Mrs. Kim menghampirinya.

"Boo, bagaimana?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit khawatir. Sementara Mrs. Kim hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Jajeoong menatapnya.

"Appa ingin bicara denganmu Yun." sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho langsung membeku ditempatnya mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Baiklah," yunho menghela napas, padahal dirinya sudah menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu dengan ayah Jaejoong. Namun begitu akan bertemu entah mengapa keyakinan Yunho langsung luntur begitu saja. ingatannya kembali saat merasakan tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Mr. Kim saat mereka di rumah sakit lima tahun yang lalu.

"Tenanglah," Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Yunho sebelum pergi menemui Mr. Kim. Mrs. Kim yang melihatnya, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Umma, appa mau kemana eoh?" tanya Changmin yang penasaran saat melihat Yunho meninggalkan mereka.

"Menemui harabojimu," Changmin mengerjap tidak mengerti.

.

.

Yunho hanya bisa duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap wajah Mr. Kim yang kini tengah menatapnya. Entah apa arti tatapan matanya itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu Yunho-ya," Mr. Kim membuka suara.

"Ah, n-ne lama tidak bertemu ahjussi." Yunho merasa sedikit canggung berhadapan dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu Yun?" tanya Mr. Kim mencoba untuk sedikit basa-basi. Dirinya tahu jika saat ini Yunho merasa canggung dengannya, mengingat masalah yang mereka alami selama ini.

"Mereka baik ahjussi," Yunho sepertinya sudah bisa menguasai emosinya sekarang. Bahkan suaranya sudah tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Yunho-ya, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" kedua mata itu bertemu.

"Ahjussi, jika anda ingin aku meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jawabanku adalah tidak, karena aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak me-"

"Menikahlah dengan Jaejoong." Mr. Kim memotong ucapan Yunho yang membuat Yunho membeku ditempatnya. Otaknya tengah mencerna apa yang diucapkan Mr. Kim barusan.

"M-maksud ahjussi?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Menikahlah dengan Jaejoong buat putraku bahagia. Aku sudah membuatnya terluka selama. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya Yunho-ya." Mr. Kim tersenyum pada Yunho. sementara Yunho masih mencerna apa yang baru saja telinganya dengar. Benarkah ayah Jaejoong menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Ah-jussi,"

"Aku sudah membuatnya menderita selama ini, memisahkan dia dengan anak dan orang yang dicintainya. Membuatnya mengalami gangguan jiwa karena kehilangan anaknya lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kesalahanku tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Aku hanya ingin dia tidak mendapatkan hinaan dari orang-orang yang mengetahui orientasi seksualnya yang berbeda. Aku hanya ingin menutupi semua ini dari masyarakat yang pasti menganggapnya menjijikan karena menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi ternyata apa yang aku lakukan semuanya membuat putraku sendiri membenciku." Mr. Kim kini menerawang.

"Jadi selama ini-"

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi Jaejoong, tapi sepertinya cara yang aku lakukan salah. Aku malah membuatnya kehilangan anaknya bahkan sebelum dia melihat untuk pertama kalinya sejak anak itu lahir." Yunho tidak menyangka jika Mr. Kim bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Jadi selama ini berusaha untuk melindungi Jaejoong dari hinaan karena hubungan mereka masih tabu dimasyarakat.

"Yunho, bahagiakan Jaejoong." Mr. Kim menggenggam kedua tangan Yunho. Tatapannya menyiratkan harapan agar Yunho bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong.

"Ne ahjussi, aku akan membahagiakan Jaejoong tanpa ahjussi menyuruh." Angguk Yunho. sepertinya tidak sesuai perkiraannya yang mungkin akan mendapatkan bentakan atau pun hinaan untuknya. Semuanya berbanding terbalik, karena Mr. Kim sendirilah yang meminta Yunho untuk menikahi Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya Yunho bisa bernapas dengan lega karena akhirnya Yunho mendapatkan restu dari ayah Jaejoong.

.

.

Malam harinya mereka memutuskan untuk menginat di kediaman Kim karena Mrs. Kim meminta mereka untuk menginap. Dan kini Jaejoong dan Mrs. Kim tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Sedangkan Changmin tengah bermain dengan Yunho di ruang tengah menunggu makan malam siap.

"Makan malam sudah siap," panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho dan Changmin.

"Yeeeeaaay makan. Min cudah lapal umma." Changmin dengan semangatnya berlari menuju ruang makan dan segera mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi. Yunho yang menyusul dibelakang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa diotak Changmin hanya ada makanan saja.

"Aku akan mengajak appa untuk makan malam bersama." Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju kamar Mr. Kim. Senyum tipis selalu terukir sejak Jaejoong berbicara dengan mr. Kim.

CEKLEK

"Appa, saatnya makan malam." Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dilihatnya Mr. Kim yang sedikit kesulitan dengan selang infusnya.

"Biar aku saja appa," dengan cekatan Jaejoong membantu Mr. Kim dengan infusnya.

"Terima kasih Jae,"

"Gwenchana appa," Jaejoong tersenyum tipis .

"Kajja," Jaejoong menuntun Mr. Kim untuk keluar kamar menuju ruang tmakan. Disana sudah menunggu Yunho, Mrs. Kim dan Changmin yang sudah mulai mencomot beberapa makanan untuk berpindah kedalam mulutnya. Karena terlihat mulut Changmin sudah penuh dengan makanan.

"aigoo, Minnie kenapa tidak menunggu haraboji eoh," Jaejoong membantu mr. Kim duduk di kursinya.

"Eoh, halaboji ada dicini?" tanya Changmin saat melihat mr. Kim sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Ne, ini rumah haraboji," Mr. Kim tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Minnie kenal dengan haraboji?" tanya Yunho yang sedikit penasaran.

"Emm, halaboji yang celing temenin Min kalau appa belum datang menjemput Min appa." Jawab Changmin.

"Jadi, selama ini ahjussi sudah bertemu dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ne," jawab Mr. Kim.

"Jadi selama ini appa tahu kalau Yunho yang merawat Changmin?" Jaejoong kali ini yang berbicara.

"Jadi halaboji ini halabojinya Min?" tanya Changmin yang masih penasaran.

"Ne, haraboji adalah appa dari umma Min." Jawab Mr. Kim sambil tersenyum. sepertinya Mr. Kim merindukan celotehan Changmin yang ternyata selama ini selalu menemani Changmin kala Yunho belum menjemputnya.

"Jadi selama ini appa selalu bertemu dengan Changmin di sekolah?" Mr. Kim menganggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Umma, halaboji celing kacih Min makanan kalau appa belum jemput Min lho." Adunya pada Jaejoong.

"Jadi, appa sudah tahu kalau Changmin ada bersama Yunho?" Mr. Kim mengangguk.

"Mianhae Changminnie, gara-gara haraboji Minnie tidak bisa bersama ummamu." Sesal Mr. Kim saat melihat mata polos Changmin yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Yang penting celakangkan Min cudah belcama umma, hihihi," mungkin Changmin belum bisa mengerti masalahnya yang membuat kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Yang terpenting baginya adalah bisa bertermu dengan ummanya kembali. Sementara itu Mr. Kim hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan polos anak kecil dihadapannya itu.

"sebaiknya kita segera makan yeobbo." Mrs. Kim menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Yeeeay, akhilnya Min makan juga. Min lapal cekali." Girangnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah makan dari tadi Min, kau sudah menghabiskan sepiring tempura." Cibir Yunho pada anaknya yang mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti mengunyah sedari tadi.

"Min Kan halus banyak makan appa, bial cepat becal. Kalau cudah becal nanti Min mau jadi cuaminya Kyunni."

UHUK

Sontak keempat orang dewasa yang mendengar celotehan Changmin langsung tersedak bersamaan.

"Minnie, siapa yang mengajari bicara seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Chunnie jucci umma," jawabnya tanpa dosa.

'Park Yoochun, awas kau.' Geram Yunho dalam hati.

'Dasar jidat lebar, beraninya meracuni anakku yang tidak-tidak,' geram Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kyunnie yang selalu bersama Minnie eoh?" Mr. Kim sepertinya ingat dengan anak kecil yang selalu bersama Changmin saat menunggu jemputan jika menemani Changmin.

"Emm," angguk Changmin semangat.

"Dia anak yang manis." Mr. Kim mengangggukan kepalanya mengingat-ingat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah-sudah, kita lanjutkan makan malam. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Mrs. Kim mengingatkan. Mereka dengan patuh mulai memakan makanan mereka, terutama Changmin yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya yang keempat. Tanpa Yunho dan Jaejoong sadari, Mr. Kim kini tengah mengulum senyum saat melihat mereka yang sedikit bertengkar dengan Changmin soal napsu makan Changmin yang sangat besar.

'Hanya ini yang bisa appa lakukan untuk membalas kesalahan appa lima tahun yang lalu Jaejoong-ah.' Batin Mr. Kim. Sepertinya beban yang ada di pundaknya terasa menghilang.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di balkon kamarnya, setelah makan malam selesai dan membereskan peralatan makan. Sebelumnya Jajeoong membantu mr. Kim kembali ke kamarnya setelah meminum obatnya. Dan setelah memastikan Changmin sudah tertidur Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya. Dan dirinya berakhir dengan berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tidak pernah berubah, hanya ukuran ranjangnya saja yang berbeda. Dipejamkan kedua matanya merasakan angin malam menyentuh kulit putihnya. Rasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya, angin yang menerpa kini menerbangkan helaian rambut Jaejoong yang memang sedikit memanjang.

GREEP

Jaejoong merasakan sepasang lengan kini melingkar dipinggangnya. Tahu siapa pemilik lengan tersebut, Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hey, kenapa berdiri di sini." Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kanan Jaejoong. Menikmati wajah Jaejoong dari samping.

"Ani, hanya sedikit mengenang masa lalu saja." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukan Yunho dipinggangnya.

"Hari adalah hari yang mengejutkan Boo,"

"Ne, hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi," Jaejoong menyetujui ucapan Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah," Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya. Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya tidak mengerti.

"Boo, mungkin aku bukan orang yang romantis. Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata puitis seperti seorang penyair. Aku hanya bisa melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Yun, apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong maukah kau menemaniku sampai sisa umurku, maukah kau menjadi pemilik hati ini," Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Jaejoong-ah, maukah kau merubah namamu menjadi Jung Jaejoong. Menjadi milik Jung Yunho seorang?" Yunho tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna ungu dai saku celananya.

"Yunho-ya," Jaejoong membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tidak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan ini.

"Kim Jaejoong, will you marry me?" Yunho membuka kotak beludru itu dihadapannya Jaejoong. Dan seketika air mata Jaejoong menyeruak keluar karena sempat ditahannya.

"Yunho-ya," Jajeoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi begitu melihat sebuah cincin silver tersebut. Dan dapat Jaejoong lihat jika dibagian dalam cincin itu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang entah apa arti tulisan tersebut.

"Jaejong-ah, will you marry me?" Yunho mengulang sekali lagi pertanyaannya.

"Emmm, ne." Jaejoong mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. senyum merekah dibibir hati Yunho saat Jajeoong menjawab pertanyaannya. Dilihatnya kini Jaejoong menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Yunho pun tak segan-segan memakaikan cincin tersebut dijari Jaejoong.

'Gomawo Boo," Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong kedalam dekapannya.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong, nan jeongmal saranghae." Bisiknya di telinga Jajeoong.

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

"MWOO? Kalian akan menikah tiga bulan lagi?" pekik Yoochun saat mendengar berita tentang pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho dari sang calon pengantin.

"Hyung apa kalian benar-benar serius menikah?" Junsu terlihat meragukan.

"Ne, appa sudah menyetujuinya Su-ie." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Junsu untuk meyakinkan.

"Ma-maksud hyung?" Junsu tidak mengreti.

"Kami sudah menemui orang tua kalin di Jepang." Jawab Yuinho enteng.

"MWOO?" koor Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Temuilah appa jika beliau sudah pulang Su-ie." Jaejoong mengusap punggung Junsu.

"Hyung," Junsu menatap kedalam mata bulat Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Junsu-ya." Jaejoong menepuk bahu Junsu.

.

.

"KYUNNIEEE!" Changmin berteriak saat memasuki gerbang sekolah dan melihat Kyuhyun yang kebetulan juga baru saja datang.

"Eoh, Minnie cudah pulang." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin yang berlari kearahnya.

GREEP

Segera saja bocah lima tahun itu memeluk Kyuhyun begitu eratnya, seakan sudah lama tidak bertemu satu sama lain.

"Min, lindu cama Kyunnie." Ucap Changmin setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kyu juga lindu cama Minnie." Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit merona.

"Ini, hadiah dali halaboji Min." Changmin menyodorkan sebuah benda yang tak lain adalah salah satu game yang sangat mereka sukai.

"Woaaaah, ini game balu. Halaboji Min baik cekali." Girang Kyuhyun saat menerima oleh-oleh dari Changmin.

"Emm, kemalin appa dan umma mengajak Min ke Jepang beltemu halaboji Min." Tutur Changmin. Mereka kini melangkahkan kaki pendek mereka menuju kelas mereka.

"eoh, Min punya halaboji di Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Telnyata halaboji yang celing nemenin Min menunggu appa jemput Min itu appanya umma." Changmin sudah mendudukan pantanya dbangkunya.

"Halaboji yang itu ne," Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya seakan menegrti.

"Emm," angguk Changmin.

"Jadi cekalang Min punya dua halabaoji."

"Ne, Min punya dua halaboji."

"Kyu juga punya dua halaboji. Tapi halaboji Kyu yang catunya ada di Cina." Tutur Kyuhyun.

"Ya cudah, halaboji Min cekalang juga halabojinya Kyunnie juga."

"Jinjja," Changmin sekali lagi mengangguk kala melihat binar di kedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Yeeeeaaaaay," aigoo, dasar anak-anak ada saja tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kembali dari Jepang dan mendapat restu dari Mr. Kim ayah Jaejoong, Yunho segera mengurus keperluan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Salah satunya adalah saat ini dirinya dan Jaejoong tengah melakukan pengukuran untuk baju pengantin mereka. Awalnya Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong menggunakan gaun pengantin mengingat Jaejoong adalah yang akan menjadi pihak wanita. Namun Jaejoong menolak dengan keras karena harga dirinya sebagai seorang namja. Meski pun Jaejoong yang melahirkan Changmin, Jaejoong tidak ingin dianggap sebagai seorang wanita. Dan setelah berdebat dua hari yang lali, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memesan dua tuxedo. Warna putih untuk Jaejoong dan warna hitam untuk Yunho. Dan rencananya pakaian itu akan selesai satu bulan sebelum acara pernikahan mereka. Mereka tak lupa juga membuatkan pakaian untuk Changmin yang akan digunakan diacara pernikahan mereka. Semoga saja Changmin tidak mengacaukan pernikahan mereka nantinya, mengingat betapa usilnya anak mereka itu.

.

.

.

Mr. Kim kini tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, dua hari yang lalu dirinya dan sang istri memutuskan kembali ke Seoul setelah kondisinya sudah cukup membaik. Pria paruh baya itu memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Mrs. Kim masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas air dan beberapa obat. Mr. Kim masih memilih untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Rasanya beban yang aku rasakan kini menghilang." Mrs. Kim tersenyum tipis. Dihampirinya sang suami yang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka.

"Apa kau merasa lega sekarang?" Mrs. Kim mengusap lengan sang suami. Mr. Kim hanya menganggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan sang istri.

"Sekarang kau bisa bernapas dengan mudah. Mereka sudah mendapatkan kebahagian mereka masing-masing."

"Ne, kau benar. Sebentar lagi kita akan kehadiran anggota baru setelah Changmin."

TOK TOK TOK

"Tuan, tuan muda Junsu datang tuan muda Park." Ucap seorang maid yang masuk setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Mrs. Kim menatap sang suami sambil menganggukan kepala meyakinkan. Sepertinya keluarganya akan kembali seperti dulu. . kim menarik napas sejenak untuk menetralkan detak Jantungnya yang sedikit cepat. Ini pertama kalinya Junsu menemuinya sejak mereka keluar dari rumah.

Mr dan Mrs. Kim menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah dimana Junsu dan Yoochun berada. keduanya terlihat duduk berdamping di sofa ruang tersebut. Begitu melihat pasangan Kim Yoochun segera berdiri dan sedikit membungkukan badan memberi hormat.

"Anyeong sanjangnim, bagaimana kabar anda?" sapa Yoochun sedikit kikuk.

"Aku baik Yoochun-ah, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Mr. Kim sambil sedikit melirik kearah Junsu yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk melihatnya.

"Ah, saya baik sanjangnim." Yoochun tersenyum kaku.

"Apa kabarmu Junsu-ya," kini Mr. Kim beralih pada Junsu yang sepertinya enggan untuk membuka suaranya.

"A-aku b-baik appa." Junsu terbata.

"Maafkan sikapku selama ini Junsu-ya, maafkan karena keegoisanku membuat hyung menderita. Membuatmu membenciku." Sesal Mr. Kim. Ditatapnya anak bungsunya yang kini menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Appa tidak ingin cucu kedua appa bernasib seperti Changmin yang harus dipisahkan dari ibu kandungnya." Mata Junsu membulat sepurna saat ini. Apakah ayahnya sudah tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Yoochun selama ini.

"A-appa?"

"Appa tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Yoochun, appa juga tahu tentang pernikahan diam-diam yang kalian lakukan di luar negeri. Mianhae, karena appa kalian jadi seperti ini." Mr. Kim hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya menyesal. Sementara Mrs. Kim hanya bisa menjadi penonton saja, mengingat dirinya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan tersebut. Biarlah suaminya yang menyelesaikannya sendiri dengan kedua putranya.

"Jadi sanjangnim sudah tahu hubungan kami?" Mr. Kim menganggukan kepalanya. Yoochun tertegun melihatnya, tidak menyangka jika hubungan yang selama ini mereka tutup-tutupi sudah diketahui oleh ayah Junsu.

"Berbahagialah dengan keluarga kecil kalian." Mr. Kim tersenyum. sedangkan Yoochun dan Junsu mematung ditempat mendengarnya. Ini bukan mimpikan, mereka tidak salah mendengarkan? Mrs. Kim yang leihat mereka sedikit terkikik.

"Yoochun-ah, kumohon bahagiakan Junsu."

"Ah, ne-ne san-jangnim." Gagap Yoochun.

"Mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku appa." Sekali lagi Yoochun dan Junsu dibuat tetegun dengan apa yang diucapkan Mr. Kim.

"Ne appa," Yoochun sedikit merasa canggung dengan panggilan barunya untuk Mr. Kim. Tidak menyangka jika Mr. Kim bisa menerima dan merestui hubungannya dengan Junsu.

"Appa," mata Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa sangat lega sekarang, bahkan kini setitik kristal being mulai mengalir keluar dari mata.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk appamu Junsu-ya,"

GREEP

Dengan segera Junsu menghampiri Mr. Kim dan memeluknya. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi untuknya. Hubungannya dengan Yoochun akhirnya direstui oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Gomawo appa, gomawo," lirih Junsu disela pelukannya.

"Appa hanya ingin melihat anak-anak appa bahagia nak." Mr. Kim mendekap Junsu semakin erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Yeobbo, jangan terlalu erat memeluknya nanti cucu kita sesak didalam sana." Mrs. Kim mengingatkan. Tak berapa lama pelukan keduanya sedikit melonggar.

"Sepertinya appa akan berumur panjang untuk melihat cucu appa lahir." Mr. Kim tertawa dalam tangisnya.

"Gomawo appa," Junsu mengusap air matanya yang mengalir sejak tadi ditahannya.

.

.

.

Persiapan pernikahan sudah berjalan tujuh puluh lima persen, hanya menunggu baju pengantin mereka yang belum selesai. Namun sepertinya tidak menyurutkan semangat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Undangan sudah dicetak tinggal menyebarkan saja kepada kerabat dan rekan bisnis kedua keluarga. Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi salah satu pernikahan termewah di Korea. Mengingat kedua keluarga adalah salah satu pengusaha yang berpengaruh dalam perekonomian Korea. Dan bisa dipastikan akan banyak tamu yang akan datang. Meski pun masih ada yang menganggap hubungan mereka tabu, tapi ada juga yang mendukung. Menurut mereka cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya, dan cinta tidak bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka. Dan itu juga terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong, sejauh mana pun mereka dipisahkan. Jika Tuhan yang menghendaki, makan mereka akan kembali bertemu karena cinta.

.

.

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan kediaman Jung, mereka yang sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil tersebut segera membuka pintu penumpang. Seorang yeoja paruh baya terlihat turun dari mobil tersebut, tersenyum hangat kepada Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Lama tidak bertemu Mrs. Kim," Mrs. Jung menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Ne, lama tidak bertemu Mrs. Jung, bagaimana kabar anda?" jawab dan tanya yeoja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Mrs. Kim. Tersenyum tipis pada Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping sang ibu mertua.

"Ada apa umma tiba-tiba datang kemari? Apa appa sudah kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengikuti kedua nyonya besar itu memasuki rumah besar itu.

"Umma ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian." Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Bicara soal apa?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Untuk sementara sampai pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi Jajeoong akan tinggal di rumah kami." Mrs. Kim melirik sekilas kearah Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut. Namun tidak untuk Mrs. Jung yang sepertinya sedikit mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ah, benar juga. Calon pasangan pengantin yang akan menikah biasa nya dilarang bertemu satu minggu sebelum hari pernikahan." Mrs. Jung mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ma-maksud umma, aku harus berpisah dengan Yunho sampai hari penikahan tiba." Jaejoong sedikit terbata.

"Ne, kalau tidak sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam pernikahan kalian." Mrs. Jung sedikit mendramatisir.

"Joongie, ini adalah tradisi yang selalu dilakukan sayang." Mrs. Kim mendekati Jaejoong dan mengusap lengan Jaejoong. Dapat dilihatnya raut kecemasan di wajah putih Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah Joongie, umma akan mengurus Yunho selama kau tidak ada. Jangan takut, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Mrs. Jung juga mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau Changmin mencariku?"

"Changmin bisa tinggal bersamamu jika anak itu mau. Bukankah hanya satau minggu, dan setelahnya kalian akan kembali bersama lagi."

"Ne umma," angguk Jaejoong menuruti keduanya.

"baiklah, sekarang kau rapikan pakaianmu ne. Sekalian kalian menjemput Changmin di sekolah." Suruh Mrs. Jung dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat membayangkan bagaimana kalang kabutnya Yunho saat tidak menemukan Jaejoong di rumah nanti.

"Benar juga, aku jadi merindukan cucuku yang manis itu." Mrs. Kim terlihat senang.

"Kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu umma." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yunho. membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pulang. Tak lupa Jaejoong memberikan sedikit memo jika nanti Yunho mencari.

_**To Yuunie**_

_**Yunnie, hari ini umma mengajakku pulang, kata umma orang yang akan menikah dilarang bertemu selama satu minggu mendekati pernikahan. Jika saat kau pulang tidak melihatku dan Minnie berarti kami sedang ada di rumahku. Jangan marah ne,**_

Setelah menulis pesan untuk Yunho dan menyimpannya di atas meja nakas agar Yunho mudah menemukannya. Jaejoong segera bergegas turun mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan untuk menjemput Changmin.

"Kajja umma, jangan sampai Minnie terlalu lama menunggu." Jaejoong turun sambil membawa tas yang tidk terlalu besar ditangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Katakan pada Yunho jika dia mencari Jaejoong." Pamit Mrs. Kim.

"Ne akan kusampaikan. Hati-hatilah di jalan." Mrs. Jung mengantar Mrs. Kim dan Jaejoong hingga pintu depan. Begitu mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya mulai menghilang Mrs. Jung masuk kembali kedalam rumah mengingat ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Dan dirinya sepertinya akan menyiapkan makan siang sendiri lagi.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sedikit menghentak di kediaman Jung saat ini, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan seorang Jung Yunho yang kini tengah terengah-engah setelan menururni tangga sambil membawa sepucuk surat.

"Umma, apa maksudnya ini?" Yunho menyodorkan surat tersebut kepada sang umma.

"Oh, itu. sampai hari pernikahan kalian, kalian tidak boleh saling bertemu." Mrs. Jung terlihat santai menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. jessica yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah kakaknya yang seperti kebakaran jenggot karena Jaejoong pulang tanpa memberitahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aish," kesal Yunho. bagaimana dirinya tidak kesal, saat pulang tadi Yunho tidak menemui Jaejoong atau pun Changmin di rumah. Begitu masuk kedalam kamar Yunho menemukan sepucuk surat dari Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Yun, ini hanya satu minggu." Mr. Jung menengahi.

"Tapi appa," yunho mencoba memelas.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." sinis Mrs. Jung saat melihat wajah Yunho yang dibuat sememelas mungkin agar diijinkan bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Tidak, kalian hanya diijinkan berkomunikasi lewat ponsel saja." putus Mrs. Jung final. Membuat Yunho akhirnya pasrah saja. Jangan sampai pernikahannya berantakan nantinya. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa berhubungan lewat telepon.

"Hah," Yunho mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya datang juga, Jaejoong sedang menunggu di ruang make up menunggu Mr. Kim datang menjemputnya. Jaejoong menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan pakaian putih yang dikenakannya, membuat Jaejoong seperti seorang malaikat yang baru turun dari langit. Wajahnya hany mendapat sedikit polesan mengingat wajahnya sudah terlihat cantik tanpa make up apa pun. Sekilas Jaejoong melirik kearah jam tangan yang dikenakannya untuk melihat apakah sudah waktunya apa belum.

'Sebentar lagi," batin Jaejoong.

Sedikit memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang ada dibenaknya. Bahkan telapak tangannya kini mulai berkeringat. Aigoo, Kim Jaejoong ini hari pernikahanmu bukan hari eksekusimu. Seharusnya kau senang bukannya takut.

CEKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang make up dibuka dari luar, terlihat Mr. Kim dan Junsu masuk kedalam dan tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kau sudah siap?" tanya Junsu. Diperhatikannya penampilan Jaejoong saat ini, menurutnya Jaejoong terlihat cantik dengan balutan tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya.

"Ne," angguk Jaejoong.

"Kajja," Mr. Kim kini menyodorkan tangannya untuk dipegang Jaejoong. Junsu menyerahkan sebuket bunga untuk Jaejoong. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju tempat dimana upacara pernikahan itu akan dilakukan.

.

.

Pintu gereja kini terbuka, menampilkan Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah digandeng oleh sang appa. Di depannya dua orang anak kecil mengiringi langkah mereka. Semoga saja kedua anak itu tidak membuat ulah saja. jaejong yang tengah digandeng Mr. Kim kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati karpet merah yang ada di tengah-tengah gereja. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong seolah terpesona dengan kecantikan Jaejoong saat ini. Apalagi bibir merah itu. Hah, jangan sampai Yunho menyerang Jaejoong saat ini juga.

Perlahan namun pasti Jaejoong mulai mendekati altar dimana Yunho dan seorang pastur yang sudah menunggunya. Tersenyum saat Jaejoong sudah ada dihadapannya. Mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima tangan Jaejoong yang disodorkan oleh Mr. Kim.

"Aku serahkan putraku padamu Yunho-ya." Ucap Mr. Kim setelah menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Ne, appa." Yunho menerima tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri disampingnya. Pastur yang melihat keduanya kini mulai bersiap-siap untuk memberikan khotbahnya sebelum pengucapan janji suci mereka.

"Jung Yunho, dihadapan Tuhan apakah kau bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasanganmu. Menemanimu dalam kondisi kaya mau pun miskin, sehat mau pun sakit mencintainya hingga Tuhan memisahkan kalian." Pastur mulai membacakan janji suci untuk Yunho.

"Ne, saya bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan saya hingga Tuhan yang akan memisahkan kami." Suara Yunho terdengar sangat tenang dan mantap kala membacakan janji sucinya. Dilirknya Jajeoong yang ada disampingnya yang akan membacakan janji sucinya sesaat lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong, dihadapan Tuhan apakah kau bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pasanganmu. Menemanimu dalam kondisi kaya mau pun miskin, sehat mau pun sakit mencintainya hingga Tuhan memisahkan kalian." Pastur mulai membacakan janji suci untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk memantapkan hatinya.

"Ne, saya bersedia menerima Jung Yunho sebagai pasangan saya hingga Tuhan yang memisahkan kami." Jaejoong menatap kedua mata musang Yunho setelah pengucapan janjinya.

"Dan sekarang kalian aku nyatakan sebagai pasangan yang sah, hanya Tuhan yang bisa memisahkan kalian berdua. Jung Yunho, sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu." Putus sang pastur.

Yunho perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jaejoong, kedua matanya tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada bibir merah dihadapannya saat ini. Sudah satu minggu ini Yunho tidak bisa merasakan bibir merah yang sangat dirindukannya itu. perlahan namun pasti, kedua bibir itu mulai mendekat dan akan bertemu.

CHUP

Akhirnya kedua bibir itu mulai menempel satu sama lain. Jaejoong saat ini memilih memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan benda kenyal itu mulai menempel dibibirnya.

SREET

Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya yang mulai intens saat merasakan tarikan dicelananya. Sedikit kesal karena acara mari mencium Jaejoong sedikit terganggu. Dan begitu Yunho menunduk untuk melihat siapa pelakukan yang mengganggu kesenangannya itu. dan matanya membelalak saat melihat Changmin tengah menarik-narik celananya.

"Appa jangn makan bibil umma, nanti bibil umma habis." Celetuk Changmin polos. Seketika kerutan muncul dikening Yunho menahan kesal. Jaejoong hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"YAK! Jung Changim."

.

.

.

Acara pesta pernikahan pasangan Yunjae terlihat sangat meriah mengingat para undangan adalah para rekan bisnis kedua keluarga. Mereka datang memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai pengantin yang kini tengah berkeliling menyambut para tamu undangan.

"Hyung, chukkae. Akhirnya kalian menikah juga." Siwon menjabat tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu dirinya dan Jessica datang.

"Ne, terima kasih sudh datang. Kapan kau akan menikahi adikku?" Jessica yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Tenang saja hyung, kami akan segera menyusul kalian." Siwon memperlihatkan sesuatu yang melingkar dijari kelingking Jessica.

"Sepertinya akan ada pernikahan lagi dikeluarga kita Yunnie." Goda Jaejoong yang semakin membuat Jessica tersipu.

"aish, kalian semua menyebalkan." Kesal Jessica memilih pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja tersebut menuju meja keluarganya berada. Siwon dan pasangan Yunjae hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah Jessica.

Kita lupakan sejenak kedua pengantin itu, kini kita lihat sebuah meja yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. Terlihat seorang anak kecil tengah melahap dengan tenangnya beberapa makanan yang ada di meja tersebut. Bahkan kini terlihat beberapa piring ada yang sudah kosong. Aigoo, sepertinya uri Changmin sang pelaku tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Begitu melihat makanan, maka dirinya akan segera melupakan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, termasuk seorang anak kecil yang saat ini tengah melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang ditekuk karena kesal.

"Ich, Kyu kecal cama Min." Kyuhyun memilih turun dari kursinya menuju meja dimana orang tuanya berada karena kesal diacuhkan Changmin. Dasar Foodmonster, demi makanan sampai melupaka kekasihnya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau nantinya mereka benar-benar menikah ya?

.

.

.

Setelah pesta usai, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa untuk malam pertama mereka. Memangnya masih ada malam pertama untuk mereka?

Jaejoong berdiri di balkon kamar masih mengenakan pakaiannya menunggu Yunho yang masih membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Menikmati semilir angin yang bergerak. Namja cantik itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami hari ini. Masih tidak percaya jika sekarang dirinya Yunho sudah menyandang status suami istri.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar madi terbuka, Yunho keluar hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos singlet hitam sambil mengusapkan handuk di kepalanya. Jaejoong menoleh dan tersebyum kearah Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu Boo." Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang masih betah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka.

"Yunho-ya,"

"Hmm," Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Menghirup wangi Jaejoong yang selama ini menjadi candunya.

"Apa ini nyata?"

"semua ini nyata Boo," Yunho melesakan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bahagia Jaejoongie?" Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku bahagia sekali Yunnie." Jaejoong menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan tubuhmu dulu."

"Untuk apa membersihkan diri jika nantinya aku juga akan kotor lagi." Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya guna melihat wajah Yunho yang menurutnya sangat tampan malam ini.

CHUP

Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Yunho

"Apa kaku sedang menggodaku Mrs. Jung." Kekeh Yunho yang melihat rona merah di wajah Jaejoong setelah menciumnya.

CHUP

Yunho membalas ciuman Jaejoong, namun sepertinya bukan hanya kecupan saja. terlihat kini Yunho mulai memagut bibir merah itu. mengulum bibir atas bawah Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Membuat Jaejoong terbuai dengan ciuman tersebut.

"Mmmmphff...mmmppppppph..." Jaejoong mulai bisa mengendalikan diri karena serangan Yunho.

Ciuman Yunho mulai mengganas, terlihat kini bibir hati itu mulai menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong meminta akses untuk masuk ekdalam goa hangat tersebut.

"Akh," Jaejoong segera membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho mengeksplor sesuatu yang ada didalam mulut Jaejoong. Bahkan kini Yunho tengah membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jaejoong. Perang lidah. Saliva keduanya mulai mengalir bercmpur menjadi satu dan mengalir disela-sela bibir Jaejoong.

Sekitar hampir sepuluh menit mereka berciuman, membuat Jaejoong mulai kehabisan napasnya. Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho pelan menandakan jika dirinya membutuhkan udara. Dengan sedikit enggan Yunho melepaskan tautan keduanya, dan dengan segera Jaejoong meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho." Balas Jaejoong.

.

.

Udara di kamar tersebut terasa panas, padahal ac kamar tersebut dalam kondisi maksimal. Seharusnya udara kamar tersebut sangat dingin sekarang. Namun sepertinya tidak akan terasa dingin karena kegiatan dua orang yang tengah ada di ranjang king size tersebut. Mereka sepertinya tengah menikmati kegiatan mereka sekarang ini.

"Akh...nggh...disanah..." Jaejoong mengeliat kala merasakan Yunho sekali lagi menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Rasanya dirinya melayang ke langit tertinggi saat ini. Apalagi Yunho memberikan rasa nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya. Junior yang terus bergerak keluar masuk di holenya. Tangan Yunho yang mengocok juniornya, dan terakhir bibir Yunho yang tengah mengulum nipplenya. Membuatnya frustasi dengan kenikmatan yang tak terkira. Bahkan kini tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti sodokan Yunho di holenya.

"Ah, inih nikmat sekali Boo..." Yunho semakin brutal menyodok hole Jaejoong.

"Akh...Yunnieh...fasterh..." tanpa disuruh pun Yunho akan dengan senang hati mempercepat in-outnya di hole Jaejoong.

"Boo, sebentar lagi." Yunho merasakan junior Jaejoong yang digenggeamnya mulai membesar menandakan jika istrinya akan segera keluar. Dengan cepat Yunho menyodokan juniornya semakin dalam saat merasakan miliknya juga mulai membesar di dalam hole Jaejoong. Dan tak berapa lama-

"YUNNIE/BOOJAE." Keduanya berteriak bersamaan saat keduanya mencapai klimaksnya bersamaan. Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan caiarannya mengenai perut dan dan dadanya juga mengenai perut Yunho kini tengah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sementara Yunho mengeluarkan cairan miliknya ditempat yang selayaknya. Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang mengalirkan keringat setelah klimaks mereka. Tersenyum saat melihat wajah lelah istrinya.

CHUP

"Saranghae Boojaejoongi." Ucap Yunho setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir mereah yang sudah membengkak itu. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nado Yunnie," Jaejoong mengusap pipi Yunho.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Yunho membaringkan diri disamping Jaejoong sambil memeluknya dari samping. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jaljayo Boo," Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong menuju dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 tahun kemudian...**

"Yak Jung Changim apa yang kalau lakukan pada kueku." Pekik seorang yeoja yang terlihat kesal sambil membawa sekotak kue yang terlihat sudah hampir habis.

"Mianhae Yoolie chagi yang cantik dan imut. Oppa tampanmu ini tidak bisa menahan godaan kue yang ada di kotak tersebut." Ucap Changmin tanpa dosa.

"YAK!" yeoja yang dipanggil Yoolie itu bersiap akan melempar kotak kue tersebut kearah Changmin, namun-

"Ada apa ini?" seorang namja yang baru saja datang menengahi mereka.

"Umma, lihat kelakuan food monster itu, dia menghabis setengah kue yang kubuat." Adunya pada namja yang dipanggilnya umma tersebut. Seketika itu Changmin menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan namja tersebut.

"Benar itu Jung Changmin?" sekali lagi Changmin menelan ludahnya.

'Mati kau Jung Changmin,' batin Changmin.

"N-ne umma," jawabnya sedikit terbata.

"Kau itu selalu saja mengganggu adikmu." Tiba-tiba namja tersebut menarik telinga Changmin.

"Auwww, umma sakit." Rengeknya. Sementara itu yeoja yang bisa dibilang cantik itu terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya melihat Changmin.

"Sudah umma bilang jangan mengganggu adikmu, tapi kau selalu mengganggunya."

"Salah siapa menaruh kue itu sembarangan." Changmin tidak mau kalah.

"YAK! Kue itu untuk minhwan oppa." Yoolie atau yang memiliki nama asli Jung Jiyool itu tidak terima.

"Hah, kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak lelah seperti ini terus. Umma pusing melihatnya." Namja yang dipanggil umma itu mendudukan diri di sofa setelah melepas tengannya dari telinga Changmin. Jaejoong namja tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya.

Keduanya menundukan kepalanya. Keduanya perlahan mendekati Jaejoong, dan duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Jaejoong. Menyandarkan kepala mereka di bahu Jaejoong.

"Umma," lirih keduanya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong terangkat guna mengusap kepala keduanya.

"Kalian ini, ssehari saja tidak bertengkar bisa tidak eoh?" keduanya merasakan usapan lembut dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Mian," jika seperti ini saja keduanya kompak.

"Minnie-ya, kenapa kau suka sekali menghabiskan kue yang dibuat Yoolie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya Min hanya ingin mencicipi apa rasa enak atau tidak. umma tahu kan kalau Min tidak bisa hanya sekali mencicipi."

"Food monster." Cibir Jiyool yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong.

"Aish." Kesal Changmin.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua anaknya memang tidak pernah akur. Tapi jika sudah berpisah akan mencari satu sama lain.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap, kita akan menjemput appamu. Setelahnya kita akan ke tempat Kim haraboji." Suruh Jaejoong.

"Yeeeeaaaaay makan enak." Changmin mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Jika mendengar Kim haraboji pasti Changmin akan senang, karena harabojinya yang satu itu setiap akhir pekan selalu mengadakan acara berbeque di rumahnya. Dan kebetulan ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi bisa dipastikan semua akan berada disana.

"Ck, diotaknya hanya ada makanan saja. aku heran kenapa Kyu oppa mau menjadi kekasihnya sampai sekarang. Lebih baik Kyu oppa jadi kekasihku saja dari pada food monster itu." gerutu Jiyool.

"Aku dengar itu Yoolie chagi. Dan akan kupastikan my baby Kyu hanya akan menjadi kekasihku seorang." Sahut Changmin yang sudah menaiki tangga.

"Kajja," Jaejoong merangkul bahu Jiyool. Jiyool membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka dikaruniai seorang bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Wajahnya merupakan perpaduan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong memiliki gen lebih banya dalam diri Jiyool. Terlihat dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik, meski pun mata Jiyool sangat mirip dengan mata Yunho. namun keseluruhan Jiyool menuruni Jaejoong. Dari sikap manjanya, tidak mau kalah, dan yang paling penting keras kepala seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih berjalan sampai sekarang mereka menginjak high school. Meski pun kadang Kyuhyun terlihat acuh namun keduanya tidak mudah terpisahkan. Bahkan pernah sekali saat Changmin diajak pergi liburan bersama Kim Haraboji ke Jepang Kyuhyun mogok makan sampai Changmin kembali. Dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa liburan Changmin hanya dua hari di Jepang.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Jaejoong berhenti di sebuah gedung berlantai dua puluh lima. Jung Corps tertulis di depan gedung tersebut. Jaejoong melepas sabuk pengamannya, setelah Jaejoong membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ingat, jangan bertengkar atau kalian akan umma kirim ke Afrika." Ancam Jaejoong pada dua anaknya yang tidak pernah akur itu.

"Ne umma." Angguk keduanya. Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas.

Setelahnya, Jaejoong memasuki gedung dihadapannya itu. security dan beberapa staff yang melihatnya menundukan badan memberi hormat pada sang nyonya muda. Jaejoong membalas mereka dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ah, anda sudah ditunggu Mr. Jung nyonya." Sekertaris Yunho menyambut Jaejoong dengan ramah.

"Ah ne, terima kasih dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu. aku bukan yeoja." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Ah ne tuan," sekertaris itu segera meralat panggilannya.

"Bagus," Jaejoong segera melenggang masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho.

"Yak Jung Yunho! siapa yang menyuruh mereka memanggilku seperti itu?" sembur Jaejoong begitu masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang Boo," Yunho mendongak saat mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"aish," kesal Jaejoong.

"kemarilah," Yunho melepas kacamatanya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ck," decaknya namun tetap menghampiri Yunho dan meraih tangan Yunho.

CHUP

Spontan Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pangkuannya dan menyambar bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Yunh," Jaejoong mendorong Yunho agar menyudahi ciumannya.

"Wae?" Yunho tidak mngerti.

"Kau lupa hari ini?" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aigoo," Yunho menepuk dahinya sendiri saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kesana," Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan dokumen yang masih harus diperiksanya. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. sudah kebiasaan jika Yunho selalu melupakan jadwal akhir pekan mereka.

"Yoona-ssi," aku pergi dulu jika pekerjaan sudah selesai kau boleh pulang." Ucap Yunho pada sekertarisnya. Setelahnya mereka bergegas menuju lift. Yoona membungkukan badan sebelum mereka menghilang masuk kedalam lift.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai dimana Jajeoong memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ck appa lama sekali," decak Changmin kesal.

"Aigoo, sepertinya uri Minnie sudah tidak sabar eoh." Goda Yunho.

"Appa palli," kini giliran sicantik Jiyool yang mendecak. Sepertinya jika sudah kesal keduanya sangat kompak eoh.

"Kajja," Yunho mengambil alih kemudi dan bergegas menuju kediaman Kim dimana acara akan berlangsung. Dalam perjalanan Jiyool sering berceloteh apa pun. Dari sekolahnya, teman-temannya sampai Park Minhwan sepupunya yang sepertinya Jiyool sedikit menaruh hati padanya. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya sesekali menimpali mengingat seorang Jung Jiyool tidak suka dibantah meski pun itu kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Kim, terlihat beberapa mobil sudah terparkir rapi di halaman luas tersebut.

"Harabojiiiiiie." Changmin keluar lebih dulu sambil berteriak memanggil sang haraboji yang mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu bukannya masuk kedalam rumah, tapi malah berlari kesamping menuju halaman belakang.

"Aigoo, anak itu." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu." Cibir Jiyool yang pastinya tidak akan didengar sang kakak.

"Tapi dia tetap oppamu chagi," Yunho mengingatkan.

"Ne, sayangnya food monster itu adalah oppaku yang tampan. Hah, ini kesialan atau kutukan Tuhan." Jiyool sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Pasangan Yunjae hanya bisa melongo mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan putri mereka. Kenapa sifat kedua anak mereka aneh-aneh.

"Kajja, jangan sampai mereka menunggu." Yunho mimpin mereka menuju halaman belakang tanpa memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu. Disana sudah terlihat ramai, bahkan dapat mereka dengar teriakan Changmin yang sepertinya sedang berebut makanan atau beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kalian baru datang." Junsu melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Yunho, Jaejoong dan Jiyool berjalan beriiringan.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong yang kini menghampiri Junsu yang tengah menyiapkan bahan makanan.

"Baby Kyu," terdengar pekikan Changmin yang terlihat tengah mengekori Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, kenapa lagi dengan mereka?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar hyung, Kyuhyun bilang kalau Changmin sering menggoda murid yeoja di sekolah." Jawab Junsu.

"Hah, anak itu." Jajeoong memlih tidak memperdulikan Changmin. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah datang Jae," Mrs. Kim datang sambil membawa beberapa minuman bersama Mrs. Jung.

"Ne umma," Jaejoong mengambil alih nampan tersebut.

"Hah, apa mereka tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar eoh." Keempatnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada obyek di depan mereka. Terlihat Changmin dan Jiyool yang tengah berebut Kyuhyun. Jiyool yang menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun, semnetara Changmin menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah umma, biarkan mereka. Aku pusing dengan tingkah mereka. Kalau bertemu selalu bertengkar. Giliran berpisah saja mereka saling mencari satu sama lain."

"Namanya juga anak-anak Jae,"

"Ne umma, " Jaejoong mengangguk.

Sementara itu para suami memilih membakar daging barbeque sambil sedikit mengobrol ringan. Terlihat mereka tengah tertawa satu sama lain. Yoochun dan Yunho yang merasa masih muda hanya sesekali menimpali obrolan dua orang paruh baya itu. sepertinya kejadian yang lalu membuat keduanya kembali berhubungan baik satu sama lain. Bahkan sekarang Mr. Kim dan Mr. Jung berencana untuk mendirikan perusahaan bersama.

.

.

"Woaah makanannya banyak sekali, sayang sebentar lagi kalian akan appa nikmati." Changmin sudah hampir meneteskan air liurnya hingga-

BLETAK

Sebuah sepatu melayang ke kepalanya dengan manisnya membuat Changmin menjerit kesakitan. Sementara sang pelaku terlihat santai melangkah menuju tempatnya untuk mengambil sepatunya.

"YAK PARK MINHWAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" bentak Changmin saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

"Siapa suruh hyung menghabiskan kue Yoolie, itu balasannya." Dengan santainya Minhawan mengambil sepatunya dari Changmin yang keksalannya. Jika sampai dia membalas Minhwan, bisa dipastikan bukan seorang saja yang mengomelinya. Tapi dua orang yang sangat cerewat akan mengomelinya sampai telinganya panas. Sementara Kyuhyun dan lainnya yang melihatnya hanya tertawa melihat wajah merah Changmin.

Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di paviluin yang ada di tengah taman. Makanan yang tadi mereka panggang kini tersaji apik ditengah-tengah meja bundar yang sengaja ditaruh di paviliun tersebut. Saling bercanda satu sama lain sambil menikmati makanan yang ada. Anak-anak memilih bermain di taman dengan kesenangan masing-masing. Mr. Kim memandang Jaejoong dengan penuh arti. Tersenyum saat sang putra sulung balas menatapnya dengan wajah cerianya. Namun keduanya matany sedikit menyipit saat memperhatikan gerak bibir Jaejoong.

'Gomawo appa,' Mr. Kim mengangguk setelah mengerti.

Mr. Kim bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang dibuatnya selama ini. Akhir dari semua ini kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang langit malam di balkon kamarnya sambil memegang segelas susu. Kebiasaannya sebelum tidur.

GREEP

Sepasang lengan kini melingkar dipinggangnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Boo?" Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.

"Hanya menikmati malam saja." jawabnya santai.

"Kau ini." Yunho mengecup perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

"Yun,"

"Hmm,"

"Gomawo, karena mau menunggu dan terus mencintaiku. Gomawo karena telah merawat anak-anak kita dengan baik. Gomawo karena menolongku keluar dari kesakitanku." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberikanku dua malaikat yang sedikit berhati iblis."

"Aku bercanda, Boo." Yunho tersenyum kaku saat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

"Kita akan merawat mereka sampai mereka menemukan kebahagian mereka masing-masing."

"Ne kita akan merawat mereka hingga mereka menemukan kebahagian mereka sendiri. Menemani mereka hingga mereka memberikan cucu untuk kita. Kita akan melihat mereka menikah." Jaejoong menerawang membayangkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, kita akan melihat mereka menikah." Setuju Yunho.

"Saranghae Jung Jaejoong, jeongmal saranghae nae Boojae." Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong untuk menatapnya.

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini dengan akhir yang membahagiakan. Mian jika terlalu panjang dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Beribu terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan ryan semangat untuk terus menulis. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memberikan reviewnya untuk ff ryan ini.

Mian jika lama menunggu, sebenarnya rencana endingnya mau ryan pisah. Tapi ada yang minta buat dijadiin satu aja. Jadi ryan putusin untuk membuatnya tetap satu chapter saja. jika ada beberapa typo ryan minta maaf. Ryan sudah berusaha untuk mengedit ulang agar tidak banyak typo. Dan semoga ff ini memuaskan para pembaca ff ryan ini. Mian jika endingnya mengecewakan atau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan reader.


End file.
